


Joker's Wild

by NotAHero101



Category: One Piece
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAHero101/pseuds/NotAHero101
Summary: "I may have lit the match but I sure as hell didn't set the fuse." -Doflamingo, circa Marineford's Fall"I take full responsibility for the war I started after that though!" -Also, DoflamingoSecond in the Trilogy.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 110





	1. Pilot

_'Pft-'_ I barely held in the urge to snort, knowing full well, the moment I let it out, the cackles would follow before eventually, for whatever reason, ending in full-blown laughter.

The sound of bullets flying, and more often than not, landing in flesh filled the air as swords clashed and bodies dropped. I'd segrated myself towards the back, slowly but surely moving closer to the main attraction, a grin forming on my face. Of course, given my, _status,_ no one was really in the mood to tell me otherwise, the pirates even less so.

I've been in this world for... I'd say maybe an hour? The war itself's raged on for _far_ less... Yet, every scenario I played through my head, generally ended one way...

On the other side against a _certified_ protagonist. And that was only guaranteed to end one way.

Hell, I'd already tried to throw a haki-infused attack at the bastard yet somehow that ended with me having to _dodge_ for my life.

Freaking Hawk-eyed bastard playing both sides... Still, I'll admit, I was a little surprised at how... _easy_ it was to use this man's powers.

Regardless, given the main characters unanimous _win_ record, that meant my best shot at avoiding impel down was...

I minutely eyed the scaffolding behind me, a full-blown grin on my face, my sunglasses reflecting the light hitting them. I gripped my hand hard enough to draw blood out as the urge to _laugh_ suddenly became too high and with a flourish I spread my arms wide, my cackles immediately coming out and promptly awakened my devil fruit, every kind of haki infusing itself almost instinctively as I _threw_ everything into the one attack.

And promptly _shattered_ the scaffolding, one single string latching onto the _shocked Whitebeard prisoner, sending him rocketing across to the other side of the field_ while my strings busied themselves ravaging every marine and other pirate in sight, my laughter growing over the sheer destruction caused. If my strings didn't hit them, my Conqueror's haki certainly did.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Akainu's voice suddenly growled out from the other side, a livid look on his face at what he'd witnessed.

I simply kept my cackle up and ignored him.

"There will be consequences to pay for this Mingo!" Another marine called out, one who'd had the willpower to atleast stay standing. The magma admiral himself already in a rage as he launched himself across to where Ace's body had been flung. Mass disarray and chaos filling the barely held together ice-rink.

_What I'd give to see Whitebeards face right now!_

"Dressrosa-" Another marine started, likely about to go on a tangent, before I'd promptly had enough and released another Conquerors attack, oddly enough the wave coming out even stronger then before as I watched _Vice-admirals_ take a knee.

_Government won't like that at all!_

With that said and done, I promptly started walking away towards the other side of the war, the grin still present on my face.

 _"Fuck Dressrosa,"_ I stated calmly, reaching a hand out towards the sky, even as the Fleet Admiral's form grew behind me.

Latching a single string to one of the clouds, I promptly grappled onto it and _flew._ My instincts driving me towards what I assumed was the aforementioned island. Not like they'll be able to launch an attack anytime soon... And by the time they do... Well.

It ain't going to be no regular Dressrosa waiting for them, that's for damn sure.

Still, given Ace's _early_ release and the fact Whitebeard seemed to be contemplating outright retreating given his _commander_ was, well not safe, but no longer in enemy hands...

What will happen now?

Who knows. He could decide to stay and lose? Or even win?

Hell Ace might still end up dying for all I know... I wasn't planning to stick around to find out. As far as I am concerned, Luffy, Whitebeard and his crew and of course _Ace_ himself, owe me. That's all that matters.

Regardless of whatever happens, the only thing I am certain of right now is that-

It's _going to be absolutely hilarious._

...


	2. Chapter 1

It didn't actually take all that long for me to reach Dressrosa, though given the speed I'd been moving at it shouldn't be too much of a surprise, unless I'd simply lost track of time...

Not to say I haven't _moved faster_ than this but for this world's standards?

Doflamingo was _overpowered._

Still, just because I could move at the speed didn't mean I could _actually_ handle the exertion.

I dropped down, the string cutting with a pop of all things, my hands flailing the slightest as I eyed the approaching ground, my feet quickly cracking it, spawning a spider pattern as my body held up without a wince. Snapping my gaze around, I released a sigh at the sight of civilisation. For a moment there I'd worried I'd missed.

I made to move forward, at a more humane pace, mostly due to my burning lungs- I promptly blinked, though the sunglasses hid my expression, at the sight of the _large_ screen in the middle of what looked like the town square? I don't remember this being in Dressrosa.

From the looks of it, the war was still going on, and Marineford was still losing... Though... The angle of the view makes-

_Whiteboard brought his own recording equipment..._

I wasn't sure what to think of that. Still, I'd missed a good deal having flown here, I quickly turned towards the nearest civilian, a blue-haired bartender currently sweeping the outside of his workplace.

"Peasant!" My voice rang out, the words slipping in naturally, earning an internal sigh. "What's happened with the war so far?"

The man's eyes darkened as he looked up towards me, his free hand suddenly gripping the broom two-handedly. His gaze minutely turning to the side, as he grit his teeth before answering. "You flipped off the World Government... Then you flipped us off. _Your majesty,"_ The man spat the last word.

I didn't skip a beat.

"I know, I want to know what happened after,"

The shopkeeper's eyes quickly filled with a look I'd _recognised_ on spot, as a chuckle escaped me.

"Whatever it is you're thinking... Just understand..." I remarked quietly, though I know he'd heard me. My body had slowly started walking towards the man, the determination in his eyes slowly dying out at the looming aura.

"I am both, a _king_ and a _pirate,_ " My words quickly causing the masses to stiffen. "And do you want to know what those two symbols have in common?" I regarded him and the audience I'd gathered coolly. My gaze going over each person surrounding me.

"They both tend to overreact..." My words were promptly followed by a chuckle.

I promptly turned back towards the frozen bartender. "You haven't answered my question," I remarked, with disinterest. My gaze slowly raising itself towards the castle in the distance behind him.

Turns out the bartender hadn't actually been keeping track of the war following my _proclamations._ Regardless, deeming my current plans as a bigger priority, I'd promptly made my way to the castle.

And no I didn't not slingshot myself and crash in for my first _appearance..._

Which brings me here. Currently seated on Doflamingo's _throne_ surrounded by three out of four of his commanders _._

None of them had dared to say anything yet, all of them waiting for me to start speaking, which was frankly perfect for me! And no it had absolutely nothing with the fact I was using my strings to keep them frozen. Though given their devil fruits, you'd think it wouldn't have any effect on them... Unless they were humouring me-

"Young Master..." Trebol sniffed, his body suddenly twisting as it ignored my strings. And though he'd started, it seemed the words had simply left him. "Why...?" His dumbfounded tone almost sending me into a cackle.

I simply smiled.

"Trebol," I started, my voice holding a certain edge of steel to it. "I am going to need you to do something for me..." I remarked as I leaned on one arm.

Trebol's face seemed to light up at the words, while a sigh of relief seemed to escape Diamante.

"What is it Young Master? Does it have somethin-" I raised a hand cutting the man off.

"I just need you... To send an _invitation..."_ My grin grew in size, "To each and every single _Slave trader_ that directly deals with the Celestial Dragons."

Trebol's face quickly drained of colour at the words, his eyes panicking the slightest.

"That... That wouldn't be easy to arrang-"

"Tell them I am opening this country to sell, " My words _immediately_ dropped the room temperature as my commanders froze.

"Bring them all. The sooner the better _._ _Don't_ send invitations to the Celestial Dragon's themselves, don't need them getting offended... If they find out by themselves and decide to show though... _" I snorted._

Trebol's gaze seemed to snap between the others though none of them looked as if they had any intention of speaking up.

"Doffy..." Trebol suddenly called me by name raising a red flag quickly.

I raised an eyebrow at the man, finding a conflicted expression on his face.

"Do you truly intend to sell-"Though whatever he'd been about to say died out as I promptly snorted.

"Tell me, _what do you think would happen, if the very men that provided the slaves to those creatures were Sugar'd?"_

The strange term no doubt caught him off-guard though the moment he understood what I meant, his eyes seemed to widen exponentially as he sucked in a breath.  
My eyes glinted in the sunlight from outside, my grin ever present as I turned upwards.

 _"And if_ they're _stupid enough to show themselves... I'll have to start a collection..."_ I added on, my cackle coming out in spades. I promptly straightened myself as my gaze locked with each pirate in the room.

Taking in a deep breath, I quickly got up off the comfortable throne, one hand pushing back the sunglasses onto my nose.

"Let's _clip The Dragon's wings..."_

_Celestials losing their shit over non-existent receipts = the World Government won't have time to go after me!_

But they don't need to know that...

_..._


	3. Chapter 2

Honestly? I wasn't too surprised I'd been given Doffy's life. All things considered.

I quickly scarfed down the 80th serving without remorse, my fellow pirates all... for some reason quivering? I could see Diamante in the background furiously scribbling onto some kind of pad, a worried look on his face.

As you can see, I wasn't mad either.

Really though, it made sense. Doflamingo was in essence, the true mini-boss of the entire storyline.

Kinda like _Aizen_ was... Though you didn't hear that from me.

I quickly grabbed the jug a nearby cabin boy had brought in. With how long I've lived? I can barely remember half of these characters- The urge to cackle hit back in full force, though I'd somehow managed to hold it in.

Besides, it wasn't like they could throw me into _Im_ , now could they? And with that, the urge to cackle _vanished_. A ghost of a smile appearing on my face.

_Hello there, Doffy._

I focused my attention back and had another serving, the half fishman dashing between me and kitchen had a worried expression on his face, given the lack of a response.

"Trebol!" I suddenly called out, the Stick-Stick user appearing by my side within seconds.

"Yes, you-" I cut him off him, rolling my eyes at the title.

"Stop calling me that and have someone call Marine HQ, I wanna talk to 'em," I remarked, flashing the man my teeth.

"Uh..." The deadpan look on his face seemed startled. "The war's still going on..."

I blinked, oh right, Marineford... Huh.

"Alright, I'll hold," I deadpanned.

Trebol stared at me before nodding warily. "I'll have the Den Den Mushi brought here?" He questioned, the dishevelled facade breaking down the slightest as he eyed the clattered plates about.

I nodded and quickly took a large bite out of the meat, a wistful sigh coming out. _Wonder if Sanji's willing to cook a meal for me..._

"Oh and how goes the invitations?"

Trebol blinked before, a _sloppy_ grin appeared on his face, the snot bubble from earlier returned in full force. "Well! Telling them we were putting the country on the market had them come running! 7 merchants vessels are on their way already!"

"They're coming now? While Marineford's havin- Oh no that checks out." I shrugged. I waved my hand away to dismiss him though the man stayed still, his grin on his face.

"There's also been a few rumours we may have caught the attention of _one_ of them..."

I raised an eyebrow at the sheer excitement pouring out of the man. "Which one?"

Trebol flashed me a toothless smile. _"Saint Charloss,"_

My eyes widened the slightest, a gleam filling them. "You're certain?"

"We received a message from one of his guards. He wishes to visit the _colosseum,"_

... Checks out.

I stared at the man dumbly for a few moments before _I_ started laughing at my luck, my sunglasses almost falling off to the shock of my crew-mates. Trebol on the other hand seemed to fidget on his feet, evidently having another concern he wished to give voice to...

"Well, out with it!" I frowned, minutely bitting into another stick of meat. Savouring the taste.

"Uh... Do you have a plan for Law?"

I blinked. "Law? What law- We're pirates! Laws don't matter!" I exclaimed, a bemused expression on my face.

Trebol blinked at my answer, his gaze minutely swapping around the room, likely making sure of something before he continued, "Trafalgar Law... Young master... Have you given up on _eternal_ life?"

I raised an eyebrow at the question before finally understanding what he'd meant.

" _Immortality's for bitches,"_ I deadpanned, before falling into another wave of laughter at the expressions on my crew-mates faces. From amused to dread, to complete bewilderment as they stared at me. Trebol however gave me a worried look before sighing dramatically and walking away. I could hear him mutter something but the words were lost on me.

"Sugar, Glados," I turned as I called out. "It's about time I gave you your jobs!" I flashed my teeth at the wary two.

"I thought you wanted me to turn the slavers into toys?" Sugar questioned with a pout, her hands pausing in their attempt to feed herself.

I waved her off, "This is separate, you and Glados... Well, given the call I am about to make should they pick up, we may have an admiral or two coming our way," I giggled at the thought, the urge only reinforcing it given it had access to my thoughts. Though to everyone else, the words only seemed to make their already pale faces whiten further.

"You and Glados are going to help me _assassinate_ them!"

First a billion beli bounty then the _bitches._

 _Though I really should get to work on figuring out Haki..._ I idly thought as I raised a single finger, while my other hand shoved a handful of rice into my mouth. The manipulation of the aforementioned energy coming quickly as it, to the shock of a _few of the_ younger crew members, swirled around aimlessly rising in volume _._ I _was eating this much for a reason you know?_

_Honestly though? Reiatsu's harder to control._

...


	4. Chapter 3

Unsurprisingly enough, the marines didn't bother answering my call with the war still going on, even more surprisingly they didn't bother answering even _after_.

Atleast, until I learned _why._

Evidently my actions in Marineford were _far_ more drastic than I realised, which given the situation I am currently in means I'd have to tweak one or two parts of my intended plan...

See, the first problem came from the fact that, and I _shit_ you not, when I made my attempt at the rubber-brained main character with Haki, I may or may not have given him enough of an idea on how to _accidentally_ trigger it. Which I now realise was why N _ew-World_ pirates and marines avoided showcasing it in Paradise.

More on that in a bit.

At any rate, following my freeing of Ace, which as it turns out was during some kind of _unsanctioned_ speech by the fleet admiral, Whitebeard evidently decided he _didn't_ need to play nice anymore. Given he only had _enemies_ to deal with.

Needless to say, _Marineford_ is currently under reconstruction.

Two, Blackbeard? Was _captured_ by the marines, _with his freed prisoners._ Whitebeards unanimous decision to let his power hit the fan had _accidentally_ caught him in it's path. The Yami-yami user was currently rotting with most of his new crew-mates, barring the two, who'd escaped, I can't remember the name off, in the bottom of Impel down. The swordsman Impel down officer, Shiryu of the Rain?, he'd collected was downright _executed_ in Ace's place.

Three and though not as surprising given the rest of the events. Whiteboard, Ace and Luffy made it out alive!

Four. The list of casualties so far includes a few of Whitebeards subordinate captains, the most infamous of which includes Squard and Whitey Bay, while from his own personal crew went _Vista and Izo_. The actual details of which remain a mystery to me.

The Marines on the other hand... Lost about _four_ Devil Fruit using Vice-admirals to the sea. _One third_ of the lower-ranks that had been drafted as well as _two warlords not including me,_ one having outright defected on the spot while the other was earthquaked to non-existence.

And funnily enough there was another that occurred during my escape, which in essence explains why I'd had such a smooth sail over. Remember the part where I said I may or may not have taught Luffy Haki?

Hold onto that thought.

See when I'd _freed_ Ace, there was a certain _admiral_ nearby that quite frankly lost his temper and _jumped_ in after him. And though I wasn't there to see it, from what I've gathered after, _Akainu_ tried to immediately _execute_ the cuffed Logia, his magma filling the Visual screens themselves, hell he'd apparently been moments away from managing it... Atleast until a _haki, rage,_ empowered punch _rang across_ the field itself, landing _squarely_ on the man's temple, taking him by complete surprise given the user.

_Outright stunning him, leaving him almost completely defenceless if only for a moment, in the middle of Whitebeards side of the field._

Needless to say, Akainu won't be seeing the light of day _for a while._

My liaison had, helpfully, mentioned the fact the man had practically been on deaths doors when they'd managed to bring him back.

Anywho, because I'd decided to throw my shot at the main character, there were currently _two_ admirals out of commission.

Oh, did I say _two_?

See, when the first admiral, Magma-kun, went down, the second, Lazy-kun, decided to step in _immediately_ to try and well, stop him from _dying I am presuming_ , which in effect meant he'd run straight into _a pissed off_ Whitebeard.

Though he'd, in the end, successfully managed to get Akainu out of the shitfest he'd found himself in, it wasn't without any damage on himself. And damage there was.

For the infamous potentially spine-breaking attack Whitebeard had used on Akainu in the story, had been ceremoniously gifted to Borsalino instead. _And he'd crashed into it at_ light speed.

"-That concludes everything. Given the extensive list of injuries, the fact _the Fleet Admiral_ had intended to release _unsanctioned information_ to the world, _without_ guaranteeing victory and the fact Whitebeard had showcased _the entire war and it's failure_ to the world... The World government currently has no available resources to truly pursue you as of right now. They've simply decided to shelf your status as a warlord for the moment. In the grand scheme of things, they eventually came to the realisation, having come across the _two_ other Emperor _s the area no_ less, it was relatively _unsurprising_ of you to act the way you did, given the _cards_ you were dealt. You were asked to fight one war, not three. _Though, the higher ups willbe giving you a call regarding your_ informational _source in the near future._ "

I turned my attention to the snail as my mind processed the words... _I wasn't in trouble then...? Their funeral. Though I have a feeling some kind of third power had something to do with it... Probably the Celestials themselves now that I think about it..._ I quickly gave the snail phone a wide-open grin. _"Thank you, Vergo..."_

 _"_ Though I feel it prudent to mention that any more _mishaps_ and they will change their minds and list of priorites _without_ any notice," The voice promptly responded without missing a beat.

I nodded, the grin only growing. "I can assure you!" I started, a fist over my heart, "That I Donquioxite Doflamingo have absolutely zero intentions of harming the World Government in any way, shape or form!"

The words were promptly followed by the throne room's door opening with a loud clang as the first group of Slavers (They hadn't been too far off when given the call) walked through.

"Joker! My good man! It's been far _too long!_ " The most infamous slaver, given his publicly _open_ link to a _few_ celestials, in Paradise and _fourth_ most well-known in the New World, promptly shouted out loud, a hearty laugh coming out as his colleagues eyes widened at the mans audacity. I barely recognised any of them myself, though Trebol had filled me in on who they were. A number of them Slavers who'd originally started off alone before eventually joining the, um, _franchise?_ Needless to say, Trebol made sure to contact _every_ Slave Trader currently alive that had more than one meeting with the Dragons, atleast the ones he knew off... Though given my status in the underworld, that was practically _everybody_.

"Imagine my surprise to hear you wish to _make history._ To put an entire kingdom on the market!" The man bellowed out, his laughter coming out in waves at the thought. "Why I simply had to make the journey myself!" The man snorted at the next few words, "Which thanks to you was made far too easy!" The man grabbed his stomach as his laughter echoed, his footsteps echoing through the hall as he walked in.

Just behind them, I could make out groups of hood-covered followers standing a fair distance away, the barely visible collar surrounding their necks giving their statuses away.

The Den-Den Mushi let out a long sigh before I heard the distinctive clank as Vergo hung up on the other side.

I simply smiled at the Captain of The Celestials Banquet, before flicking my fingers, the cabin-boys and paid _servants_ (Could never tell 'em apart) coming out of the shadows to help... _Make our guests comfortable and prepare them for their last ever show._

_I should probably tell the rest of my crew to stop panicking... Given the lack of any admirals showing up for the time being..._

Nah... I am sure they'll figure it out!

...

...

-Captain of The Celestial's Banquet-

"Oi, Joker!" He _whined_ as he finally caught up to the man he'd been searching for. Doflamingo stopped on his way, the window beside them gleaming as it showed off the city before it, as he turned his head, minutely gazing at his face. He himself _huffed_ as he made to _catch_ his breath. "Ya know, It's very difficult getting a hold of you! Which consi-"

"Get on with it," The man stated tersely, turning his body fully as he appraised him, his arms crossing as a single eyebrow raised itself.

He briefly blinked at the tone before fixing his expression. "As _marveolous_ as the hospitality's been... It's been two days and we all really came here for one reason-" Immediately regretting the words as Doflamingo simply raised the other eyebrow, his expression turning from bemusement into one that was somehow hostile _and_ taunting _._

"Oh? And _what reason are you here for?"_

His own eyes briefly narrowed at the words... He wasn't entirely sure why... But something felt off about the whole scenario... Not to say the man offering to sell his own country wasn't a red flag. It _usually_ was. But if anyone was crazy enough to do it... It was Joker. He briefly appraised the man's expression, his sunglasses hiding his eyes as always, to no avail.

"You intend to hold the worlds biggest auction, why I on earth would I not-" The man promptly _froze_ on the spot, his eyes widening at the lack of _warning before they_ quickly sought out Joker's frame only to widen further when he realised there were no strings in sight. Quickly sending a jolt of haki towards the base of his spine, he made to cut off the connection- Though he quickly realised that there truly was no string connecting to him, but instead something else... Something made of... _haki!?_

Doflamingo idly twirled a single finger as he spoke "Hmm..." The finger suddenly turned, forcefully turning him around on the spot, earning a gasp out of him. " _Seems doing it_ this way _doesn't leave a hole in your outfit..."_

His expression twisted further when he made out a _faint_ string made up of _haki,_ in his peripheral, connecting to him. The _pirate_ however quickly freed him, after turning him around once again, a moment later. The beginning of a smile appearing on his face.

"I suppose it'll have to do... Tell your men to control themselves tonight, " Doflamingo remarked as he walked away from the shuddering man. "We have a very special _guest_ coming in," He cackled while the Slave captain once again reconsidered his decision to _stay at the news of a Cel-_

His facade promptly shattered, as _terror_ and _excitement truly_ filled his face, the moment he processed Doflamingo's hidden message. Terror at the repercussions if he's caught _anywhere_ near the... _Upcoming blasphemy..._ And excitement at getting a _front-row_ seat...

Doflamingo's _grudge_ with the Dragon's while not well known... Was _legendary,_ not that it was going to stay _hidden_ for long... Morgan was here after all...

 _Yes..._ He thought, his conviction to stay finally overtaking his paranoia and instinct.

_Accepting that invitation was a good idea after all!_

...


	5. Garp Interlude

-Monkey D. Garp, one day following the war-

Garp emptied the bag of crackers into his mouth, a serene smile on his face as he whistled a merry tune, completely ignoring Sengoku's glare, his face twitching rapidly as he stared at him from the other side.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" Sengoku snapped. Though Garp only responded with a _guffaw_. His hands opening the desk drawers in front of him-

 _"Where are my cracker-"_ He promptly glared at Sengoku when he heard the sound of a packet opening. Sengoku's own expression replaced with a smug smile.

And under usual circumstances, he would've thrown another fit out of principle but considering how his holida- Suspension had started?

He figured ole' Sengy needed a break.

"And you thought _I_ was going to be the problematic one _?_ " He still couldn't help _that._ Because really, who _trusts_ Doflamingo?

-Two days following the war-

Did he perhaps feel a little guilty about the fact he'd put Borsalino in the hospital? Somewhat... Not enough to lose any _sleep_ over it though. If anything, the war had definitely proved that the man's devil fruit had only improved his body... His mind simply couldn't keep up. He could certainly understand why the man generally moved as slow as he did... Still didn't remotely begin to explain his actions.

 _I mean really... Who_ runs _into Whitebeards fist..._

Even _he'd_ felt that blow and he'd been on the other side of the damn field.

He supposed that if anything, Borsalino _was_ a true Admiral, joining the many in proving that the promotion generally turned people into _suicidal_ idiots. One of the many reasons he'd never wanted it himself. Honestly, he'd rather deal with a _veteran_ Logia Paradiser than a _new_ Admiral.

Sakazuki on the other hand... Was he guilty of the fact he'd more or less _caused_ the man's current injuries? That his Haki outburst had, in saving _Ace,_ cemented what Doflamingo had started? That because of him, Whitebeard _practically_ took down two admirals without a single injury to show for it, forever _crushing_ the notion his Pirate Crew wasn't the strongest? The same man that proclaimed his _intentions_ of putting Ace at the top... To give the boy his true _birthright?_ All in front of the entire world.

Garp minutely turned his gaze over towards the other Admiral currently out cold.

 _Not one bit._ He'd realised, his body almost numb as his mind processed the fact. It was a rather sour pill to swallow. But if it meant Ace was almost as untouchable as a _Celestial_? With Luffy all but declared as his brother? Then swallow it he would.

 _Even_ the world government couldn't provide them that level of protection, even at the best of times..

-Four days following the war-

It made more and more sense, the more he thought about it. Garp slurped the drink in one gulp, his stride taking him directly towards Sengoku's office.

Really, he almost couldn't blame the Heavenly Demon for betraying them.

When given the option between angering his _allies,_ ones that may or may not drop him on a whim _,_ or one of the Yonko's of the sea? _Guaranteeing_ their anger? It wasn't a difficult decision. Besides the man clearly thought his status would protect him from the Marines, which he hadn't been _wrong_ about... It's no wonder he decided to help out Whitebeard.

Garp came to a halt, his hand immediately going to open the door normally before he shrugged and promptly turned it into a punch. Immediately breaking the door out of it's hinges as he dashed in.

"Has it started!?" He questioned panicked as his eyes immediately latched onto the visual screen- He immediately guarded against the coming punch, Sengoku twitching as he eyed the door.

"It hasn't, no," The words earned an 'O' out of him, his body immediately crashing onto one of the sofas, a packet of crackers coming out of his pocket.

"Really think he's going to _apologise?_

Sengoku shrugged, "With how many people are going to be watching, _he has_ to be careful... Whatever he's saying can and would be used against him... Besides he'd insisted on it himself. Apparently his actions hadn't _endeared_ him to his country. Not to mention they sent in a _New World_ Vice admiral to make sure he didn't step out of line-"

Garp pretended to process the words before, as soon as Sengoku had finished rambling, he shrugged noncommittally, his mind already elsewhere.

 _"I don't trust him,"_ Garp stated simply, a wary look filling his face as his hand paused mid-flight.

Sengoku snorted, "You shouldn't trust _any_ pirate,"

He raised his gaze minutely.

_"I don't trust him as a human either-"_

The visual screen quickly switched on with a pop, the snail's oversized eyelids flapping open. The two _old_ friends gazes snapping towards it, as a familiar _throne_ room came into view, hundreds of _familiar_ looking people filling the background as Doflamingo stood just before three massive covered cages, his arms flourished open as he stared directly towards them.

He himself blinked the moment his gaze turned back towards the _audience._

_"Aren't those Slavers?"_

_" **Hello world! For those that don't know. My name is Donquixote Doflamingo-** " _Doflamingo's voice however quickly took his attention, the question falling on deaf ears. " **- _And today, Dressrosa will be hosting the worlds_ very** _ **first-** "_

 _Sengoku_ grit his teeth as the Pirate started speaking, the words only making his skin boil.

"This doesn't look like an apology to me..." Garp whistled at the man's, pirate or not, sheer _audacity._

"- ** _Island_ _Auction!_** "

He wasn't at all surprised with the fact _Joker_ may or may not have effectively kick-started the next few generations of pirates during the war with naught but his nerves of steel. To so blatantly go against the world... When it least expects it no less.

He'd shown the world the _true_ definition of a pirate...

The influx of new pirate ships hadn't come as a shock to any of them, well atleast not him.

But this? Garp mused, his eyes locked onto the screen, as Sengoku's face _paled. Oh he'd heard some rumours..._ But to think he'd go _this_ far-

_" **Before we go on, I'd just like to mention that we have a special guest appearing and because the laws don't really apply-** "_

_This took balls... Even Roger would have thought twice before pulling a stunt like this..._

_"- **to them... This is all**_ **completely** _**legal,** "_

And honestly the vice-admiral wasn't sure whether to laugh and clap at or outright curse him for the _absolute_ shitstorm the world was about to go through...

At-least no one was going to bother hunting Ace, risking Whitebeards attention, when they could get _enough gold to buy off one of the seas,_ for a _warlord's_ head-

Garp's eyes widened the moment he finally noticed what had felt off about the whole screening...

" _He's not using his strings?"_ Garp questioned numbly, Sengoku's face snapping towards him before immediately turning back towards the screen. His desk _shuddering_ from the sudden blow _._

On the screen before them, Doflamingo stood and cackled before an uncovered cage.

 _" **Here's hoping I get**_ **at least _a beli..._** " _The words were promptly followed by muffled laughter from behind the infamous pirate. While complete silence filled their side._

Inside the cage, without a single sign of injury and, the slave collar aside, in their regular outfit, bubble and all, stood a _Celestial Dragon._

_" **Now... Who want's to buy a Billionaire?** "_

...


	6. Chapter 4

...  
  
I was currently sat on Doflamingo's throne, a lackadaisical smile on my face as I eyed the rest of the _hall_. The previous throne room had long since been modified and changed to fit the much larger audience.  
  
Pica made one _hell of a redecorator_.  
  
The massive room was split into two halves, one massive gap down the middle. _Hundreds_ of seats all filled on both side, with even more _currently empty... All in all there were about five hundred or so seats, only about half of which were currently being used._ Though it wasn't due to anyone not showing, but rather... I figured _the more empty seats the better the ratings._.. Still of the seats that were actually filled, _nearly_ all were either a Slaver or someone in their employ. All of them curently conversing between each other, massive grins etched onto their faces as they waited for our final guest of the evening. Given the fact none of them were acting remotely rowdy, I figured they all knew who was coming.  
  
My own crew mates filled the corners of the hall. Though the only one whose location I was certain off, was Sugar. The girl was currently hidden near the _entrance._  
  
At the bottom of the throne was another gap separating me from my audience, in it's place were three large bird-like cages, all covered, their _items_ hidden, by a dark veil. Every single Slaver had reacted on seeing it, a few even asked, though none of them received any reaction out of me.  
  
I took in a deep breath, my hand minutely brushing over the large Visual Snail beside my seat. I hadn't really been surprised to find out that Doflamingo practically had access to _everything_ the world had to offer.  
  
Well, as long as the Marines weren't involved at any rate.  
  
It'd been difficult enough to convince the World Government to listen to my _recording_. Though, oddly enough, after they'd agreed, it hadn't been at all difficult to convince them to broadcast it far and wide. If anything, they'd looked about to suggest it themselves... They certainly liked their kiss-ups _live._  
  
I'd, after all, promised to apologise and take _responsibility_ for my actions during the war. Of course, I'd snorted as soon as the thought of actually doing that entered my mind... Still, after that, it was only a matter of waiting and keeping the Slavers appeased enough to stick around... And of course, pretend to not notice the fact Big news _Morgan_ had snuck in. _And he wasn't the only one here not in fact interested in the Slavery itself.._  
  
He was just the one I recognised-  
  
My eyes immediately snapped towards the shadow that filtered through the entrance, signifying the missing _piece._ Either that or my crew-mates ignored my warning of letting anyone else in...  
  
The collective intakes of breath however was a bit of a giveaway.  
  
I eyed the _snot-nosed_ noble, his appearance practically the same as I'd remembered, the only difference been the fist _tattoo_ on his face, as he entered. Just behind him followed on four others with a _large, dwarfing the noble himself,_ _cart being pulled in with them._ Charlos's eyes gazed around the room, a sneer on his face, before landing on me- _and my elevated position._  
  
He narrowed his eyes the slightest, his bubble making his expressions crystal clear as he sniffed. _"Joker!"_ The noble suddenly called out, one finger outstretched. "Did you really think you could keep this hidden from me?" He questioned. "That **I** wouldn't find out?"  
  
I kept a deadpan look to my face as I pretended to straighten up. "Of course not," I remarked, Doflamingo's silky voice echoing out. "I merely did not wish to presume," I added on with a wave of my hand as I stood up.  
  
Saint Charlos, his _four_ bodyguards stiffening as the cart behind them suddenly stopped with a clank, merely blinked, his face twisted into a thoughtful expression before he eventually gave up the effort and simply walked in. "Don't do it again," He warned me, for whatever reason not resorting to _violence_ at the presumed insult. His slave/guards following on behind him, their shoulders relaxing the slightest.  
  
"Of course," I purred as I walked down towards the three birdcages as Saint Charlos made his way towards the front taking the singular seat sticking out with it's own _row._ His cart pushed just beside him, though from here I could make out a _gold_ glint hidden inside while the others promptly took a step back, forming a small wall between Charlos and the rest.  
  
The rest of the Slavers didn't so much as blink, twitch or say a word in the beings presence, even with the odds a Celestial dragon was likely to outbid them on everything... Though I figured they entertained thoughts of making a profit of him themselves.  
  
As soon as Charlos took his seat, I wasted no time in speaking. If only to stop him from contaminating this room with his _voice._  
  
"Welcome! Slaver-n-ee's," I started, earning scattered snorts from across the hall. Saint Charlos didn't so much as blink as the words flew over his head. "Now! Before we get started, I am sure you're all wondering what's in the cages?" I remarked, a gleaming set of pearls showing out.  
  
Saint Charlos _blinked_ as his gaze turned towards the three covered cages-  
  
"I had thought they were some kind of primitive decoration..." Charlos remarked, his eyes full of curiosity as he eyed the cages and thankfully missed the sweat drop down my head.  
  
Looking behind him I could make out a few _shuddering_ figures in the swamp of people, their own hands covering their mouths.  
  
"As it were, they are in fact the three Grand-prizes-"  
  
"I will be _taking_ all three," Charlos snapped as his gaze landed on me, the thoughtful expression short-lived as it promptly disappeared.  
  
I opened my mouth intent on refusing him before I blinked and figured _why not._ Charlos on seeing that, promptly smiled and stood up, his hand waving one of the guards over.  
  
"I am afraid this is still an auction," I stated calmly.  
  
Charlos promptly snapped his gaze behind him towards the other Slavers, a glint forming in his eye as he stared out towards the sea of people. "They won't be participating," He remarked with a glare that _dared_ any of them to speak up.  
  
I, whilst his attention was away, _snorted._ Though his own voice seemed to drown it out. Letting me cover it with a cough.  
  
"I suppose we will have to see,"  
  
Charlos sneered though his attention seemed to fixate it back onto the closest cage beside him, his hand suddenly pointing towards it. "What's in there?" He demanded, his gaze forced to look up given the height difference.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "And ruin _your_ surprise?" I questioned with a grin.  
  
Thankfully the words managed to perk him up.  
  
"Starting bid is _300 million,"_ I however quickly stated, not giving him the chance to say anything, his eyes widening the slightest at the words.  
  
Anger seemed to flash across his face at my tone though thankfully he seemed to contain himself before _sniffing._  
  
"Very well," His words slurred for a second as he raised one hand, flicking his fingers. He didn't state a number, instead he urged the nearest guard to take out the requested amount, no doubt expecting no one to speak up _._  
  
I waited patiently just behind the cage, my finger outstretched ready to reveal the first prize. The guard promptly stood up from his position, walked towards me and held the requested amount in a smaller suitcase, not saying a single word.  
  
" _Sold!"_ I drawled, earning another round of muffled laughter.  
  
I minutely looked around the hall, not expecting anyone to so much as breath wrong, before returning back towards the guard before me and quickly taking the accepted case, and flicking it open.  
  
"You're missing a _hundred,_ " I deadpanned forcing the guard to turn back around as he stiffened, an accusing look focused on me.  
  
"There's 3 _10_ in there," He stated _calmly_ , though his eyes seemed to shake the slightest as Charlos frowned.  
  
"You can only bid in one-hundred million increments, _I am afraid_ ," I shrugged.  
  
"You idiot!" Charlos _snarled_ towards the guard though before he could do or say anything further he promptly stiffened the moment my powers activated. Pieces of string coming out of the sleeve of my coat and immediately disappearing into the large cart beside the noble. He simple stared at my ability, a _fascinated_ expression on his face.  
  
I quickly reeled it back in after grasping a hold of the _heaviest_ suitcase inside, somehow holding in the urge to steal a few of the gold pieces I could blatantly see. And before Charlos could say anything, I promptly sent off another string picking up the first case and sent both of them off into one of the corners of the room, my commanders quickly grabbing hold of them. "Now! Let's see what you've bought!" I stated at the same time. Earning _far_ more pronounced chuckles from the hall.  
  
Charlos's expression promptly switched at the words as an excited gleam entered his eyes, his _disobedient_ guard long forgotten.  
  
I took a few steps forward, standing beside the left-most cage and grinned at the Celestial. "Congratulations, Saint Charlos! _y_ ou've won a truly one of a kind gift! You've _won_ the infamous!-" I started, the excited look on his face rapidly growing with every word, removing the veil and revealing a single **_pebble_ **in the centre of the human-sized birdcage. The size immediately making the Noble squint his eyes in order to make it out.  
  
 _"Mithril Pebble of Pig Smiting,"_ I deadpanned.  
  
...

...

  
"A rock..?" Charlos sputtered, his eyes twitching as he stared at the pedestal in the middle of the cage.  
  
I ignored him, though he couldn't tell, my eyes on Pica in the background. The pirate currently going through both cases of beli, a calculating look his face.  
  
"This is a rock!" Charlos's voice quickly brought my focus back on him for a moment. And just as I was about to answer, it happened.  
  
The first chuckle.  
  
Out of the sea of Slavers, some apparently had the _balls_ to laugh. Either that or it was sheer stupidity. Regardless, it practically set off a domino effect as the others joined in.  
  
Charlos's eyes narrowed, his pupils turning pointed as his body _shook_ with anger.  
  
" _A 400 million beli rock!"_ Someone in the audience suddenly called out setting off another round of laughter, surprising even me. Like, I'd known they were reckless but I didn't expect _this._  
  
Charlos immediately turned on his feet, his gaze attempting to find the mortal that dared, yet all he found was _a wall_ of passive expressions as the laughter _ceased_ the moment he'd moved.  
  
"Who dares-"  
  
I coughed, earning the noble's attention, his anger quickly directing towards me.  
  
"It's not just any rock-" My voice drifted off for a moment as I noticed Pica had finished counting up the two cases, a grin on his face as the wall beside him started to morph into- My eyes widened the slightest at the number the man had etched with his power.  
  
-6 _90-_  
  
Still, without missing a beat, I focused my attention back on the noble and continued.  
  
"-It's the Mithril-" I'd started before the Slavers once again, couldn't seem to hold themselves as they stated laughing again.  
  
"Joker!" Charlos snarled, his hand shaking.  
  
I sighed and promptly showered the entire room in Conquerors Haki. Not enough to knock anyone out but enough to get my message across. The effect was immediate as complete silence filled the hall, clear fear filling over half the faces before me. Wariness and a few with clear _respect_ filled the rest. Charlos on the other had _stilled,_ a blank expression filling his face as he blinked owlishly.  
  
I flashed him a crooked smile. " _You forget yourself, World Noble-san,"_ I stated calmly as his eyes narrowed for a moment before his mind processed his situation.  
  
"Careful..." Charlos warned, his blank expression having returned to anger. "I don't care how much _Father_ says we need you Joker!" he finished vehemently, one of his hands going through his pockets-  
  
On seeing that, I whistled and promptly took out a _golden snail._ "Looking for this?" I questioned as the noble and the audience behind him stiffened.  
  
The dumb look from earlier returned in full force as he froze, as if he were a deer. "That is mine!" He suddenly yelled out, his finger outstretched and away from his pockets as he pointed towards me.  
  
I held in the urge to grin at the fact it had worked, I was a little worried he'd notice it was a _fake_.  
  
"You will hand it-" Charlos started before I snorted.  
  
"I think not," I remarked, a gleam in my eye as I promptly pocketed the fake snail. "Now, do you wish to continue on with the Auction, or _should I have you escorted out?"_ I questioned with a blank look on my face.  
  
"Pirate-"  
  
"Yes!" I suddenly interrupted him, his red face twitching at me. _"I am a pirate!"_ I stated as I started walking towards the brat. Charlos blinked as his body stiffened at the sudden cloud of bloodlust. "You would do well to remember that," I continued on as I reached him, his neck craning to look me in the eye. The anger from earlier had _vanished_ as fear took over the moment he realised his guards _hadn't_ moved a muscle. His gaze slowly went down towards my outstretched hand, the tell-tale sign of my ability showing through.  
  
"Now, can we continue on with the Auction?" I asked for the second time, the cloud of bloodlust dissipating as the brat's shoulders relaxed the slightest, though my focus was on the gleaming eyes that had filled most of the hall at my having _'stolen'_ the golden snail...  
  
Charlos seemed to sag into himself for a moment before promptly straightening, his trademark sneer having returned in full force.  
  
I took that as a yes.  
  
I promptly turned towards the hall as the Celestial promptly settled back into his seat at the front, though the gleam in his eyes was rather ominous... Regardless I continued on with a shrug. "Now then," I started as I suddenly went towards the second cage, my hand tapping the side as I flashed a smile to the hall. "Let's see here-"  
  
"I think not," Charlos's voice echoed out as the brat raised a single hand. "You will sell the _last_ prize, now." The delusional brat demanded.  
  
I hid the smile that threatened to come out of my face as I shrugged non-commitally and moved over to the aforementioned cage.  
  
"Very well then... Let's see... Why don't we start the bidding at say... _Five-hundred million,"_  
  
Charlos's expression twitched the slightest at my price, his hand minutely shaking. And for a moment, I really thought he was going to explode, though _thankfully_ , he simmered down as he raised a single hand. "Six-hundred million..." He remarked through grit teeth.  
  
It took a herculean effort on my part not to tell him that I'd been joking about the _hundred million_ increment rule. The audience's reaction on the other hand was far less composed to earlier as shocked faces filled them.  
  
I _nodded_ , "Going once," I drawled flailing a single hand about in the air. "Going twi- _Sold,"_ I frankly just could not be asked.  
  
Stiffled laughter filled the hall at my antics as I promptly turned back towards the _irritated_ noble, my hands moving with practised ease as my power came to life, snapping into the cart once again as I _very_ likely took far more then agreed on.  
  
Charlos _didn't_ even notice the fact I'd taken one briefcase too many, though I suppose the idea that anyone would _dare_ rob him never entered his mind.  
  
Just the same as last time, I quickly flew the aforementioned cases into one of the corners in the room. Pica immediately grabbing hold of each without missing a beat. The earlier excited look on his face returning in full force.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Charlos suddenly questioned, an impatient look on his face. The earlier anger tempered by his curiosity.  
  
I rolled my eyes and promptly lifted the veil via devil fruit. Earning gasps far and across the hall as those in the know suddenly widened their eyes. Charlos's face had turned from a frown, to thoughtful as his mind seemed to recall the significance of the _prize._ Before an excited gleam entered his eyes, a smile etching itself onto the man's face.  
  
"That... That belongs to that..." the man's face twitched as he suddenly stood to his feet, his hand outstretched again.  
  
I nodded, a relieved sigh coming out having expected another temper tantrum. I turned my gaze back towards the mini pedestal inside the cage, a grin forced down as I stared at my last minute _fee_ for helping Luffy save his brother. The one thing that will _guarantee_ me an audience with either him or _one of the Emperors of the Sea.  
  
Monkey D. Luffy's signature Straw Hat.  
  
..._

...

  
Charlos's eyes looked about to pop out of his skull with how wide they were. His mouth for that matter to.  
  
I rolled my eyes, not that anyone could see and wasn't that a blessing? I _definitely_ get why Doflamingo loved wearing his sunglasses so much. Honestly, how the man put up with any of this was beyond me. I was fairly certain he had a much bigger temper when compared to me. Or anyone else for that matter.  
  
Still as the noble gawked at the hat on the pedestal, his thoughts on it's price long gone from his mind, I turned my gaze towards the second cage in the middle, my eyes momentarily focusing as I forced the _clone_ hidden inside to _move._ The covered cage shaking minutely as it _immediately_ caught Charlos's interest. His eyes blinking owlishly at the movement.  
  
"What is in there!?" He suddenly called out as he sprung to his feet.  
  
I blinked at the reaction. I'd expected Luffy's hat to hold his attention for a little longer... Even a few of the audience, whose entire trade revolved around slavery, seemed to agree with the expressions on their faces.  
  
"Why, the one thing a man of your stature truly _deserves,"_ My answer practically dropped the temperature in the room with the way near a quarter of the hall reacted. Sharp intakes of breath been the most obvious of the startled expressions.  
  
Evidently, even the Slavers had limits.  
  
When Charlos made the attempt to walk towards the cage, I promptly appeared before him. Blocking him from reaching for the cover himself. His own reaction was a complete opposite to everyone else. Sheer excitement poured out of the brat.  
  
Dumbass probably thought it was a mermaid.  
  
"How much!?" He sneered at my presence, though thankfully seemed to get the hint well enough.  
  
I locked gazes with him as my power subtly shifted the clone inside, shaking the cage further as Charlos's eyes snapped away from mine towards his _enlightenment.  
  
"_It seems to be getting restless," I drawled as the noble turned his attention back to me. "Why don't we start the bidding-" He rolled his eyes at the words. "-at..." I fixed him with a grin, one that finally seemed to get a different reaction out of the brat. _"One billion beli,"_  
  
He twitched at the number. It seems I may have finally found his limit. Though with the way his eyes seemed to hardened, I felt a tad bit regretful that I couldn't have pushed for more.  
  
"...Eleven hundred... Million?" Charlos questioned, bemused, while I sweat-dropped at the fact he'd been worried about the number itself rather then the amount... Still, I'd managed to fix my expression fast enough, my hand minutely shaking from a _phantom_ shock that I would've certainly received had I been back _there._  
  
"So-" I'd been just about to proclaim it sold before _Christmas_ came early in the form of an absolutely _smug_ slaver.  
  
"Fifteen hundred million!" The voice from the back called out, quickly turning the Celestial Dragon in the room into a _Targaryen_.  
  
"You dare!" Charlos _roared_ as he promptly turned on his feet, his eyes trying and failing to find the source of the voice as, once again, a wall of silence met him.  
  
I grinned from behind the noble.  
  
"Fifteen hundred million to Slaver 421," There were only two hundred and fifty slavers here, I counted. "Going once-" Charlos turned back towards me, his anger rapidly rising, "Going twice-" Horror, and a tad hint of fear filtered in. "So-"  
  
"Sixteen hundred million-" Charlos started only for _another_ slaver to join in.  
  
"Eighteen hundred million!" Charlos made to turn back as his anger returned before I locked gazes with him, opening my mouth the slightest.  
  
"Nineteen hundred!" The noble sputtered.  
  
"Twenty-five hundred million!" One voice boomed from the back as my own eyes widened, my sunglasses tipping the slightest as I found the source.  
  
The captain of the Celestials Banquet.  
  
I'd thought he meant he served them, evidently his ship's name meant something else entirely.  
  
Charlos's body froze at the words, having likely recognised the sourc-  
  
" ** _You will all cease this immediately!_** " Charlos cried out, his face rapidly turning between the audience and me, a glare quickly fixing his face. "Twenty-six hundred, and you will accept that!" He _demanded_ of me. And though I would've gotten angry at the fact, I was more then surprised at how quickly he'd come up with the number... To think... I'd managed to piss him off so much he learned how to do basic addition... I fixed him with a passive look as my hand promptly pushed the sunglasses back up.  
  
"Twenty-six hundred, going once," The glare returned. "Going twice-" His eye rapidly blinked as I drawled out the final words, a smile slowly filling my face.  
  
"..."  
  
He twitched, "Well!?  
  
"Soooollll _d,"_ I remarked as slow as I could manage before he erupted, his red-face oddly enough cooling off quickly at the fact no one had interrupted me, my insult already at the back of his mind as his attention shifted and glued onto the middle cage.  
  
I, slowly, turned around and took a few steps towards it, the noble on my heel as excitement poured out of him. The both of us ignoring the sudden _yelp_ from one of the guards as Pica's devil fruit powers quickly silenced them and _took the cart,_ going above and beyond what I expected. Still, for added show and to make sure the noble didn't notice, I juggled the clone inside, causing the cage to _rapidly_ shake for a moment.  
  
I raised a single hand, my grin slowly reforming. "It seems to be _very_ restless to meet you..." I remarked, my head turning as I glanced at the noble behind me. The impatience on his face wearing thin.  
  
"What is it!?" He questioned for the second... Third? _Nth_ time.  
  
I turned back towards the cage, slowly raising the covers as the clone disappeared. Behind me, a string made entirely of Haki slowly made it's way towards the noble.  
  
 _"Humility,"_ I smiled at him, his eyes minutely widening at the answer before glancing at the now coverless cage.  
  
Inside, ontop of the pedestal, lay a _golden_ collar.  
  
And just as he was about to open his mouth, I promptly covered the vile thing with another Haki string, invisible to the eye but just as effective, while the other string promptly connected to the brat's spine bypassing his bubble without disrupting it the slightest.  
  
" _Congratulations,_ " I remarked out loud, as the stifling mood filled the hall. Each and every Slaver _transfixed,_ morbid fascination writ over their faces as they watched on.  
  
 _"You've bought yourself into slavery,"_  
  
And with that Charlos took a few more steps than me and walked into the cage and took his spot beside the pedestal. His hands minutely going through some kind of check as _Doflamingo_ silently took over control of the haki-made string, his connection and control wavering the slightest before smoothing over. Charlos's hands clicked with something and the bubble promptly dispersed before he picked up the collar and locked it around his own neck. The bubble returning just as swiftly as it had left. The noble dragon then turned his body, his horrified face gazed out, towards the throne. I turned back towards the transfixed room and promptly covered the three cages in preparation for the _show._ For perhaps the first time today, given the lack of mobility they currently possessed, every slaver before me felt true terror fill them as they realised exactly what they'd walked into.  
  
I took in a deep breath before taking my position between the middle cage and the throne, my background of the frozen and horrified set in place and promptly signalled Trebol to start the recording. While Sugar called out the first in the line of new toys from the back row.  
  
" _It's showtime,_ " I remarked as the urge to cackle returned, my hold on it disappearing as my voice filled the silenced hall.  
  
...


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues off from Garp's interlude.

**_..._**  
  
"Any takers?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow towards the frozen audience before turning my attention back towards the came- _visual snail._ "Damn, really thought someone would want a spoiled _dumbass_ -" I heard a few snorts from the frozen population. I could control their bodies and maybe shut them up- _Ah._  
  
I promptly turned away from the visual snail back towards the slavers. "If you wish to bid, tip your head." I explained, earning snarls in the process. "Now let's try this again, we have here a rather rare breed of human-" I waved a hand over the seething celestial, though his position never turned the slightest even if his head _tried_ to. Just because I couldn't control his head, didn't mean I couldn't tie him up with haki strings. "-, usually found in _Mary Geoise._ Part of one of few races to be exempt from the world government's laws. _In it's entirety._ Be warned however for they have horrible tempers and are generally rotten to the core, _and that's coming from me."_ I turned and gave the camera a deadpan look, before turning back to my struggling prisoners, _struggling not to laugh,_ and started the bidding at one beli.  
  
And not a single person so much as twitched.  
  
"Well," I remarked, putting my hands on my hips as I tilted the slightest, Doflamingo's mannerisms kicking into overdrive. "No wonder you-" I started as I turned to face the still seething noble, "-offered to pay-" I was about to add more before I was suddenly interrupted by an unexpected ringing. The Den Den Mushi hidden in one of my pockets catching me off-guard.  
  
"Hello? Kinda busy right now-" I questioned bemused, my stricken expression smoothing as I carefully handled the miniature snail.  
  
_"Doflamingo..."_ _Kong's_ voice on the other side rumbled, earning a wide-eyed look out of me as the den den sushi promptly took the man's expression.  
  
I, naturally, grinned. "Sorry, international bidding has yet to open!" And promptly hung up with a 'clank'.  
  
Turning my gaze briefly back to the crowd, I was pleased to see a few _amused_ expression. Resigned sure, but a tad amused.  
  
"Well, you're clearly _worthless_ to these people _,"_ I remarked with a shrug, earning winces far and wide. "You understand, I will be taking some form of compensation-" When the snail started ringing again, I promptly threw it across towards one of my out of view crew-mates. "-for this. Now,"  
  
I moved towards the second cage I'd sold to Charlos, the earlier cover falling back down on top of the snot-covered dumbass. "I am sure some of you are going to recognise-" The second cage's cover went up.  
  
"-this, but for those that don't... This is none other than the very same Straw hat worn by the only pirate to reach Raftel! The very man-" Wide-eyed expressions filtered into the hall at the words. "-That set about one of the greatest Era's in history! The Pirate King! Gol D. Roger himself! And for whatever reason... The very same _legend_ gave it to some snot-nosed brat, not unlike this one-" I remarked suddenly pretending to pull an invisible chord as I lifted the cover off Charlos's cage momentarily, earning _muffled laughter_ out of the dwindling audience.  
  
_Sugar had gone through three already-_ How did I know that!?- Ah not important! "-called bed-haired _Wanks_? Who sold it, and an arm, to Vice-admiral Garp's grandson to sleep with his aunt? _Or something like that_." I shrugged with a hand wave, my enthusiasm had momentarily peaked as the words came out before immediately dying down towards the middle until indifference replaced it entirely.  
  
Sheer utter disbelief met my words from the slavers side.  
  
I didn't pay it too much mind as I simply continued on with my plan and opened the cage. "On second thought.. Instead of selling such an _evil_ object... Perhaps it's-" I picked up the symbolic hat, my body minutely turning as it briefly hid it from the _camera_ 's view.  
  
"-best I get rid of it?" I questioned, spinning the _new_ straw hat on my finger, as I finished the turn with a bit of flair. Doflamingo's instinctive nature running through without a hitch. I, on stopping, quickly willed enough strings into existence for the snail before me to see and promptly shredded the hat ontop of my finger, a slow cackle coming out as I locked gazes with the _camer-_ visual snail.  
  
...

...  
  
I barely moved a muscle before the sight of a snail being thrown my way came into view, my reflexes automatically hooking a string to it, freezing it in mid-air just before me. The earlier ringing returning with full force as I held in the urge to sigh.  
  
I promptly grabbed hold of the snail with a hand and turned my gaze back to the visual snail beside the throne while the sound threatened to make me break character.  
  
"If this is the World Government again, I _will_ -" I raised my free hand, strings coming into view as a snarl filled my face. "- slay a dragon. And I'd much rather keep this about the auction only." I stated with deadpan look, holding out for a few seconds to give the incessant ringing a chance to stop.  
  
After a moment of absolutely zero peace, I promptly shrugged and picked up, a wince appearing on my face as the voice on the other side was let through.  
  
" _What the hell is your problem man!? Why... Just why would you do that?"_ A distinctly familiar voice echoed out, the slurred words showing his current _state_ to the entire world.  
  
"... Who is this?" I questioned-  
  
"- _sniffle-"_ The sound caught me entirely by surprise as a sweatdrop formed on my head.  
  
"It's-" The den den sushi started, a brief look of terror filling it as the source realised the entire world had seen his moment of _weakness._  
  
"- _Bedhair W_ -" Another voice quickly interrupted, the snail imitating another expression before switching back towards the first one. Albiet now scowling. " _Yassop I swear to god-"_ The brief words earned a sigh out of me as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.  
  
I was on a clock here-  
  
" _It's Shanks dammit!"_  
  
"I am well aware." I stated before raising both hands into air quotes, my string automatically holding the snail in place. "The _Yonko,"_ I remarked, as a rather unexpected sound suddenly revebrated from Shank's background.  
  
Whitebeard's voice echoed off as a chill filled the hall, his unique laughter forever ingrained in memory as one of the potential signs of doom. At least for Doffy.  
  
"Is the little _dragon_ there?" I suddenly questioned, a gleam on my eyes. I could practically see the moment the snail's expression _straightened._ "I'd much rather talk with him than you if I am completely honest-"  
  
" _Mingo!-"_ Luffy's voice suddenly broke through, the scowl replaced with a confounded expression.  
  
"Lower your volume. We're pirates not primitive- _Though you are a monkey._ " I stated without skipping a beat, immediately freezing Luffy's intended introduction.  
  
" _...Mingo!"_ The _yell,_ an even louder one no less _,_ this time only caused me to twitch. I opened my mouth, the snail once again back in my hands as the string connected to it disappeared.  
  
_"Thank you!"_ The sudden words of course came akin to a sucker punch. My eyes blinking owlishly for a moment as I processed them-  
  
_"I am going to kick your ass though!!"  
  
Oh Luffy._.. I felt marginally better about the fact I'd chipped in following that conversation. But regardless, that statement gave me the opening I needed as I snorted.  
  
"So the _cabin_ _boy_ sends children to fight his battles now?"  
  
_"Son of a-_ "  
  
"Have you had your meeting with _them_ yet? _About a certain pirate?_ Or am I two years too early?" I suddenly questioned however, freezing his response for a moment. Which, usually would be enough, assuming the person hearing the words, as true as they were, _understood-  
  
"_Listen e're _warlord_! Beckman saaays that was a fake! Can you prove that... That it was a fake? Because if it was, I might... Not have to kick-" Shanks completely ignored my question as he spoke up.  
  
_Just how drunk is he..- You know what? I_ really _don't have time for this._  
  
"Bring it on you lazy one-armed _orphan_ brainwashing _alcoholic._ And for the love of god don't show up drunk! I get enough of that from Kaidou. Who I am hearing kicked your ass?"  
  
_"Bull!-"_  
  
"Ran with your tails between your legs."  
  
" _The war was over!"_  
  
"Yeah. ' _Cos_ I ended it _. Not you._ How's it feel to know _I_ have the morale high ground in Piracy?" Now, I knew I'd somehow butchered the sentence... But I wasn't sure how-  
  
"... _What does that even mean?"_ Shank's voice came out bemused, his expression, minus the anger, somewhat reminiscent of Luffy's. And though the question should've had me stumped... For some reason, I _had_ an answer for it...  
  
"It means, dear ol' _Red-Hair._ That if you weren't such a _wuss_ , you probably could've done the same... I mean... It's not like it was your _old captain's_ son getting executed." _Fun fact, in this timeline Sengoku hadn't actually managed to get to that part in his speech._ "-That if you _actually_ practiced what you preached, you might already be Pirate King!"  
  
"..." The silence was tense for a while as the man processed the words. I myself held in the urge to say anything more as I waited for his response, mostly because I'd run out of anything to mentio- "I am not inter-" Shank's voice quickly grabbed my attention as I suddenly-  
  
_**"THEN STOP PRETENDING TO BE A PIRATE!"**_ The roar had come almost unannounced... And from me no less but... I hadn't been the one behind it. No, that honour fell to _Doflamingo._  
  
Shank's voice went silent at the words, the Den Den sushi's expression passive as it stared at me, unblinking.  
  
I promptly shrugged off the feeling of unease at the potential backlash of letting Doflamingo air out his true feelings towards one of the Yonko, though I did feel _remarkebly_ better now that he'd let that out of his chest.  
  
Just like... Four billion more problems to go!  
  
I am feeling optimistic.  
  
Doflamingo on the other hand thought I was rather naive _.  
  
Hush dear child. Don't you worry, for I'v dealt with far worse._  
  
Now he just thinks I am insane.  
  
...


	8. Dragon's Interlude

...  
  
Monkey D Dragon kept a passive expression on his face as he took in the visual screen across the hall. His hands held onto the rails before him. Down below he eyed his comrades. Eyed the myriad of expressions filtering through as each one paid tentative attention to the screen. Most of which had their focus on what was going to be an _infamous_ exchange within hours.  
  
A _nobody_ challenging a Yonko... Seen by, likely, most of the entire _sea..._  
  
Yes, an infamous exchange indeed.  
  
Of course there were a few, including himself, who rather than the exchange, had their attention focused elsewhere.  
  
" ** _Then stop pretending to be a pirate!"_** The visual screen echoed the sound across his now _silent_ hall. The words dropping jaws, including his own little blonde shadow, all across.  
  
Though, given he knew where this was headed, it did not surprise him in the least.  
  
"Close your jaw," he ordered stiffly.  
  
The blonde stiffened at the order for a moment before straightening their expression. "Apologies," Sabo remarked, a sheepish look to his face. "I just didn't expect..." Clear _awe_ filled his eyes as he took in the warlord on the screen.  
  
"He's not a man to admire," Dragon remarked, his gaze now fully focused on the blonde, an action that quickly caused the boy to straighten. "Always look beneath the surface."  
  
"Especially when dealing with _Joker_..." Sabo echoed off the saying. "But," A steel glint filled the boy's eyes. "I can't help but be grateful at the same time," He remarked, the fierce look in his face, one that brooked no argument.  
  
Dragon whacked him across the head, the action taking barely a second, the boy not noticing the slightest given the sudden yelp.  
  
He turned back towards the screen without missing a beat, even as Sabo whispered curses under his breath. "When they look at the screen-" he started, quickly grabbing his attention all the same.  
  
 _"Well, not that this hasn't been fun and all,"_ Doflamingo's voice echoed off, his expression once again completely neutral, as if he hadn't just _insulted_ a Yonko.  
  
"They see a pirate in his _element,_ a simple gesture-" Sabo's eyes boggled at the idea that a _Celestial Dragon_ in a _damn_ cage was considered a simple gesture... "-and he gains the benefit of doubt... And so they focus-"  
  
 _"I don't think so."_ Shanks voice suddenly blared through out the hall, his earlier silence broken. _"You don't get to challenge a Yonko and just walk away now..."_  
  
"-on the pirate himself. If only to see what else he was willing to do. Enjoy it even," Sabo averted his eyes the slightest, a near silent whistle coming out. "Because it lines up in their interests."  
  
"... Not all of them," Sabo quickly remarked the moment his eyes had trailed around, landing on a certain _Koala_.  
  
 _"Ok,"_ Doflamingo deadpanned. _"Let's make a deal, you answer one question! And I'll..."_ Doflamingo idly looked around the room before shrugging. _"I'll give you another Makino."_  
  
Dragon ignored Sabo's failed attempt at hiding the shock from his own face and clear interest, instead he grunted at the words, already anticipating the next question, though his eyes stayed glued to the disappearing prisoners.  
  
"What do you see?" Sabo questioned though his eyes refused to leave Doflamingo's nonchalant pose as he waited for the Yonko's response.  
  
 _"Pack it up boys! We're headed to Dressrosa!"_ Said response was, admittedly enough, a surprise to the most wanted man alive.  
  
 _"Oh no. The fake Yonko's gonna be here in-"_ Doflamingo looked down towards his _empty_ wrist before turning back up. _"Three years. Give or take fifteen."_  
  
"How many Slavers do you see?" He questioned.  
  
Sabo frowned the slightest as his mind ran through the audience, counting through as quick as it could before reaching the number. He was rather thankful Doflamingo had enough sense to line everyone up symmetrically.  
  
"One hundred and.. Eighty?" Sabo blinked, his brow furrowing in the process. "Thought there were more..." He added on uncertain, his eyes gazing at the empty seats before frowning further when he noticed one, admittedly not a slaver, sitting alone in the back... A _panicked_ expression on the bird-like face.  
  
Dragon made no comment on the _wrong_ answer, though his eye twitched the slightest. Ever since Sabo had regained his memories... Some of the... Personality traits he'd picked up off his own son had come with it...  
  
"There were," His ominous words had the intended effect as Sabo's eyes widened, as Koala's ear twitched, as Lindbirgh froze while Belo made no noise besides taking a single puff off the cigerette hanging off her lip.  
  
"Have you ever heard, of the Hobi Hobi no mi?" Sabo of course hadn't, though the other members who'd heard _certainly_ did. Belo's cigerrete had promptly dropped to the floor as she turned pale.  
  
Koala had quite literally gawked at the words.  
  
"No..." Sabo muttered somewhat warily.  
  
 _"Well, now that-"_ Doflamingo suddenly froze on the spot, his earlier cackle returning in full force for whatever reason.  
  
"A devil fruit that gives one the power to forcibly turn humans into children's _toys,"_ Dragon spat the word out. "With an added effect of wiping them out of _every_ memory of them that ever existed."  
  
 _"Would you look at the time! It pains me to say it folks but it looks like were taking an_ advert _break. Looks like I've ruffled up a few feathers! And... Well, all I have to say for that is..."_  
  
Sabo's eyes had widened, completely ignoring the sudden words, horror openly showing on his own face as he stared back towards the...  
  
Monster that had saved his brothers life...  
  
"Those Slavers are disappearing, slowly but surely..." And yet, for the life of him, Sabo couldn't understand why Dragon seemed... So eager?  
  
"He's turning them into slaves...-" Sabo froze as his eyes immediately darted back to the few slavers he'd recognised. "No... No way!" He remarked openly gawking at the sheer thought of it. "He's planning... He's planning to cause-"  
  
"It's already started." Dragon remarked, his eyes held a glint as he turned back towards Sabo. "I would've much rather you were more prepared for this, but it seems like Joker is looking to push _everyone_ forward."  
  
Sabo's breathing had rapidly sped up as he processed the situation.  
  
Dragon however couldn't help the scoff. "I can't believe I am saying this... But... He might actually get away with singlehandedly destabilising the entire world..."  
  
...  
  
Sabo's adrenaline rush slowed down as he took in the words, his eyes blinking in bemusement. Though Dragon merely indicated the visual screen before him.  
  
Sabo turned his attention towards the screen, his frown deepening as he realised there were less then _half_ the number of the slavers. A single _child?_ slowly walking down each row, immobile toys appearing at her feet with each step.  
  
Doflamingo was currently stood still, a content smile on his face as he stared directly at his viewers. His hands outstretched. The earlier amusement long gone as a visual haze of red seemed to momentarily cackle around the man.  
  
 _"Remember this feeling... The one burning deep in **each** of you right now... Remember it as the world around you burns... Remember that this? This is it... This is your **pirate** or die moment..." _Less then a quarter of slavers remained- It was then he'd noticed the lack of a certain bird-faced reporter, though given he could still remember him...  
  
 _"Remember this Above-All-Else-" _Half the quarter had disappeared... The covered girl from earlier haggard in her steps though still as resolute as she walked towards the last batch of frozen scum.  
  
"- _everything that's happened to you today...-"_  
  
Sabo found his mouth frozen as he stared at the empty hall, his heart rapidly beating as he noted the girl now steadily making her way towards the _terrified_ Celestial Dragon, her hand already outstretched as she walked closer to the visual snail though Doflamingo had already put himself between the two, blocking out most of her features.  
  
 _"-You've had it all coming."_  
  
And with that, a Celestial Dragon turned and burned from History.  
  
The screen just as quickly switching off with a 'clank.'  
  
Sabo blinked as he stared ahead at the empty screen, his mind filling in the blanks with his memories, though he knew _someone_ had been standing inside that second cage... He couldn't quite recall who it was... For that matter, he realised, somewhat affronted, that he ought to have kept some kind of list of names-  
  
"And so it begins..." Dragon remarked, earning a bemused expression out of Sabo.  
  
"What begins?" He questioned, his mind briefly trying to recall if there was anyone of import, besides the _Slavers..?_ Which was odd enough on it's own... He hadn't really seen a slaver in a _long_ time... He was _fairly_ certain even command barely had, if any, information on potential trails...  
  
Dragon didn't answer, instead simply passing him a single piece of paper.  
  
Sabo tentatively held in the urge to note how similar Father and Son were when it came to their writing. Instead his mind briefly tried to figure out what Dragon meant.  
  
 _Hobi Hobi No Mi- High ranking Slavers._ Followed by a list of names he couldn't recognise... Victims of the devil fruit? Sabo oddly enough couldn't find it in him to care... Though even he knew of the potential backlash if the... _Leaders?_ He minutely frowned at Dragon's understating off the matt-  
  
 _Saint Charlos_  
  
Well. He could _now_ certainly understand why his boss didn't seem to really care as much about the others... Given he couldn't recognise the name even though he'd memorised the name of every current world noble... His eyes widened. The blonde made to raise his head, intent on asking the obvious question of who would dare before his eyes caught onto the final line.  
  
 _Donquixote Doflamingo._  
  
"..." He stared, perhaps for a moment too long, though no matter how he read it.. He couldn't recognise it...  
  
Was it another victim? Though before he could even ask, Dragon had promptly turned, grabbed the piece of paper and walked off, his orders clear.  
  
Sabo simply followed. He could always ask later...  
  
...  
  
Elsewhere, in a near-empty room stood a single girl, surrounded by a mountain of different toys, though the only that truly mattered to her was the collection beside her and the throne.  
  
The Donquixote family, and by extension, the only ones without contracts. all of them stood and faced the throne, clear awe, even on their mostly wooden faces, shown. Though naturally, the toy with the Sunglasses, the only one with a string attached to it, the most important one as well, merely sat on the side, it's eyes almost lifeless as it barely moved. Which was only natural really...  
  
Given the one currently seated on the throne.  
  
Donquixote Doflamingo.  
  
His grinning visage a reminder that he'd somehow managed to transfer his very consciousness? His _soul_? into one of his string-made clones... And to have done it with such seeming ease... Sugar briefly shivered as she wondered exactly what other secrets the captain hadn't bothered to show them...  
  
Still, she was certainly glad, given it meant she wouldn't have to do most of the work herself, as she'd originally expected. Still she found it oddly amusing that the moment the Young Master decided to quit his search for immortality, he'd somehow stumbled on another form of it...  
  
She allowed a small smile to grace her face at the thought that _she_ was responsible for such a thing. The young looking girl promptly turned on her feet towards the captains toy and by exntension _his lifeline_ , picking it up and holding it close.  
  
Doflamingo merely raised an eyebrow at her, the amused smile ever present.  
  
"I'll never let _anything_ happen to it..." Sugar swore, her eyes determined. She still couldn't believe the sheer level of trust her captain was willing to give her...  
  
...


	9. Snippets From Across The Seas Part 1

...

 _"Uh..."_ Luffy fidgeted for a second as he stood just behind the Yonko. The man was currently trying to empty his stomach over the side.

"So... Why are we going to...Uhhh- What'd you call it!?" He grinned sheepishly at the man, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Dressr- _blurgh!"_ The sudden hurl quickly twisted his expression, his nose sniffing, almost distractedly as the grimace on his face worsened. " _Ohh... Damn you Queen... Next time I get my hands on you..."_ The red-haired man muttered, almost incoherently, he couldn't believe the man would dare use a poison that interfered with his drinking... How he'd gotten Kaido on board with such a thing, the man would never know.

"Yeah..?" Luffy quirked his brow at the word. He still wasn't entirely sure on how he was suppose to act around the Yonko.

After another heave the man seemed to somewhat settle down as he crashed against the side of his ship, a contended sigh coming out. Luffy straightened himself somewhat as the mans gaze went towards him.

After another beat of silence, he promptly shrugged. "Why not?"

"I see." He nodded his head as he took a _pad_ and pen out, furiously scribbling something down almost immediately.

Shanks ignored the sweatdrop as he stared at the- He blinked again. "Luffy,"

Luffy promptly raised his head, his hands stopping in the middle of the latest piece of _advice_ on how to be a good captain. Most of which revolved around _drinking_ like Zoro.

"Where's the strawhat?"

Luffy blinked, his hand immediately going inside his pockets, before scouring the rest of his body as his devil fruit activated instinctively.

His eyes widened, his mouth opened wide as a horrified expression appeared on his face. "It must've fallen off in Marine-"

Shanks thwacked him across the head.

" _It's in Dressrosa_."

"Oh. You sure...?"

"... _Probably."_

"Shanks,"

"Yes Luffy?"

"When are we going to Sabaody?"

"As soon as were done with... Dressrosa?"

Luffy nodded, his hands subconsciously scribbling something down.

"Shanks,"

"Yes Luffy?"

"I am really sorry about losing your hat..." The rubber face drooped, its gaze settled on the ground.

Shanks minutely sighed, a small smile growing on his face before he shook his head. "...Honestly, I am surprised you lasted this long."

Luffy blinked at the words, his brow furrowing as he raised his head.

"It's a straw hat," Shanks shrugged as he took in his expression. "It's not exactly easy to _always_ keep it in sight."

Luffy felt the sweat build up on the side of his head. "Shanks... You've lost it before as well?"

"Ohho yes! First time was _on_ the day I got it!" Shanks chuckled. "But between you and me," He added urging him closer. "Roger was _even worse_." He whispered, deadly serious.

...

Elsewhere, just beneath the surface of the sea, perhaps a little too close to the _HQ,_ if you could even call it that, for comfort. Sailed the signature submarine and it's _smiling_ Jolly Roger, one that housed one of the future warlords of the sea...

Trafalgar Law sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, his crew-mates all elsewhere preparing the ship as it sailed towards the marine headquarters. His gaze was focused on the wall before him, particularly the picture of, for all intents and purposes, a blonde _stranger_ with those _damnable_ sunglasses. He eyed the _twisted smile_ on the picture before him. A ghost of one appearing on his own face as the image seemed to bring the anger out of him.

Even without his memories of the demon, and he knew there was one, _hating_ the man was a breeze.

His gaze slowly turned around the room, going through the _hundreds_ of pages, notes, clippings and old articles. Both false and real, all lined the walls of the small room, each a piece of the missing story. All _precisely_ made to ensure that should- Law eyed the name on the poster- Doflamingo ever use _Sugar's_ powers to disappear, he could still find him. To ensure he would never, _ever_ , tread off his path.

If anything...

Doflamingo practically gave him his seat with his... _Theatrics..._ And as much as he wished to believe that what he'd seen wouldn't have _surprised_ him, he simply knew it wasn't true. The man had more than likely caught him off-guard but...

Well, the moment he'd seen the Noble, he'd known to start putting down as much information as he could. As unlikely as it was for the warlord to so willingly give up so much... He hadn't wanted to risk it. And Doflamingo certainly hadn't disappointed.

Still. All it had done in the end, other than the continental _firework_ show, was practically hand him his seat in the warlord system on a silver platter. The small batch of papers in his hands were likely worth more than _any_ pirate head he could reasonably get his hands on.

...


	10. Chapter 6 (Vergo) T.O.L

...  
  
Vergo didn't doubt Doflamingo's plans often.   
  
He watched on impassively as _every_ marine, from the highest ranks to the lowest, ran around like headless chickens.  
  
The few times he did, he'd made it clear to the man. Out of respect.  
  
Doflamingo was a king. And a king had to know _all_ when it came to his subjects.  
  
He idly sidestepped the _harried_ recruit, his stumbling piles of paper not even fazing the vice-admiral as he walked on past.  
  
The captain certainly appreciated that part of his, which given he was usually proven right was hardly a surprise. Not that the warnings ever did any good. For Doflamingo usually went ahead with his plans regardless of his own whims. To their own misfortune of course. But Doflamingo _always_ learned from them, just as the family learned from him. He idly raised the tray in his hand above the flung object, the food ontop not budging an inch as the rear-admiral before him apologised momentarily before disappearing off elsewhere.  
  
Vergo didn't so much as look at the object that had accidentally been thrown his way. His mind set on ahead as he continued his pace. His thoughts surrounding Doflamingo's plan, surrounding the man currently onscreen in every room with a working Visual Snail, surrounding the sheer _insanity_ behind it.  
  
He turned towards his left, having reached his destination.  
  
Even in the face of the sheer _impossibility it..._ The mere number of _coincidences_ required... All of which had _somehow_ been met. From the Island-sized distraction... To the Admiral's _injuries._  
  
No, Vergo realised with a hint of awe as he walked inside the _empty_ medical bay. This was _not_ to be one of those plans... Which was hardly a surprise given the time the heavenly demon must've spent working on it...   
  
_Doflamingo, at minimum, must have been planning this ever since Blackbeard had captured Whitebeard's second-devision commander..._  
  
And as he took in the two admirals currently in intensive care, one blinking owlishly as he stared back at him, his gaze slowly lowering to the tray on hand. _It's going to be empty._ Doflamingo's voice echoed through his head as the memory resurfaced.  
  
"Oooh?" The man's eyebrow rose straining the bandage just above it as his eyes landed on the miso ramen... How Doflamingo had known, Vergo hadn't a clue. "Have you been demoted to nurse duty? Vergo-san?" Borsalino questioned, an amused glint in his eyes, though the gaze never left the pot of food.   
  
_He'll joke about you bringing the food, threaten to take away the miso._ The memory continued as Vergo avoided the instinctive urge to show any emotion as he walked on towards the other admiral in the room.   
  
"Perhaps I ought to leave this for Sakazuki-" Vergo remarked as he passed the lazy admiral.  
  
"Ah! Don't be like that!" Borsalino immediately winced from the sudden movement as a frown filled his face.  
  
 _He'll complain about hospital food, when he does, give him the tray, but keep it out of reach._  
  
"If I have to eat one more serving of _whatever_ that is, I may just die..." Borsalino shivered the slightest at the thought of the _medicine_ prescribed to him.  
  
 _Don't snort._ _If and when he jokes about the hospital food killing him slowly._  
  
Vergo oddly enough didn't feel the urge, his more immediate concern was to hold back his instinct to _grin._ Euphoria threatening to show as he realised just how much of a _genius_ his captain truly was... He hadn't felt like this since he and the rest had witnessed Doflamingo's King's haki for the first time.   
  
Fixing a passive look to his face, Vergo minutely turned back from his path towards the magma admiral and promptly placed the tray just out of reach of Kizaru. The man's bandages and cast, preventing him from so much as moving, atleast without stressing out his injuries.  
  
Kizaru frowned at the action, an unamused expression filling his face.   
  
Vergo didn't give the man the chance to say anything as he immediately turned back towards Akainu's bed.  
  
 _He'll ask you about what's going on._  
  
"Say... You know why everyone-"  
  
 _Cut him off._  
  
"I am not here for casual talk Kizaru." Vergo stated stiffly as he reached Akainu's bed, and more importantly medical _console._  
  
Now, generally speaking, there wasn't an actual way to... _Harm_ the patients through the machine. Sure you could administer _more_ medicine with a single button... But the safety features generally prevented one from _overdosing said_ patient.  
  
Not to mention Kizaru would likely object.  
  
With that in mind, in open view of the other admiral, Vergo pressed a single button. Pumping... He hadn't actually ever bothered to memorise the name of the _stimulant_ itself, though he'd known it was one of Vegapunks creations, into the patient.   
  
Generally reserved for patients in a temporary coma, much like the admiral before him. The surge in energy and focus would either speed up the patients recovery... Or delay it by a further day or two.  
  
" _They're-"_ Vergo knew perfectly well who Kizaru was referring to, given Doflamingo had told him himself, once again, beforehand... "Getting rather impatient. Aren't they." Kizaru questioned rhetorically, hints of curiosity however still showed through. The man likely wondering if it had anything to do with the fact every single marine on duty had _ran_ out of the room earlier after receiving a call.   
  
He mutely nodded as he turned around, momentarily gazing at Kizaru before turning towards the door.   
  
"Seems you might need to give Sakazuki some encouragement," Kizaru suddenly quirked noticing his intended actions, an amused glint in his eye as he stared at the _unchanging_ console.  
  
Vergo minutely stared at the admiral speaking, his slight _shock_ barely held back from showing at the fact _Doflamingo had predicted him almost word for word._  
  
Without another thought, he, as Doffy had asked of him to do, grit his teeth and sneered before turning back towards Sakazuki.  
  
Kizaru frowned at the reaction, his mind furrowing as he wondered just _what_ kind of situation had every marine _on edge._ And for that matter, how it could be so bad that a _Vice-admiral,_ for it could not be anyone else, had to be the one to get him his food!? And why said Vice-Admiral seemed _so... Hostile? What exactly was going on?_  
  
"Doflamingo-" Vergo snarled the name out as he started on the speech prepared by the man in question, intended to further force the lava user's focus solely on him before the magma admiral broke expectations and skipped a few steps of said plan on his own as the machine beeped. The heartbeat reading showcasing the serums success.  
  
One thing, very few but the highest ranks in the world government, which by extension included Doflamingo, kept hidden regarding the _miracle_ cure was that while it either resulted in a patient waking a day or two earlier or later... How successful either result was _entirely_ relied on the patients _will._  
  
A weak-willed human was more often then not likely only to delay their recovery.  
  
A man like Sakazuki however, with enough focus, was likely to wake up within _hours_ if properly motivated.  
  
Of course, the main side-effect was that, given the admirals current mental and physical state, it tended to make them _singleminded_ in their efforts. In that it it more or less _focused_ them entirely on the singular _target_. Every bit of will directed towards them as they tried to force their body to recover faster. To wake up earlier.   
  
The feeling itself wouldn't disappear, even after waking, until said target was dealt with.  
  
Which meant, given it involved Sakazuki, it was a practical _death_ sentence for the _target_ involved.   
  
Well, under normal circumstances at any rate.   
  
Needless to say, the marines were about to find out what happened when that focus was forcefully _ripped_ away.  
  
Kizaru didn't bother hiding the snort as the sound filtered through. "It will certainly be more lively around here with him up..." He remarked with a shrug as he turned his peripheral towards the pot of miso ramen beside him, barely paying the vice-admiral any attention, though his gaze followed him as he promptly left, his job evidently done.  
  
...  
  
Vergo, as soon as he turned the corner having left the room immediately took out the spray can hidden inside his jacket and started on the wall just outside the room.   
  
Trafalgar Law's _signature mark,_ albeit somewhat muddled given the hurry, appearing within seconds.  
  
Pocketing the can, he gave the symbol on the wall a look-over before momentarily going through the _page_ of notes, his eyes trailing down towards the drawing at the bottom, before a satisfied sigh went out as he turned once again and, for perhaps the final time, made to leave Marineford.   
  
He didn't so much as twitch as he heard the inexplicable _gurgle_ come out of the medical room, nor did he react to the sudden, albeit minor, light show that set off. Indicating Kizaru's attempt and failure at preventing his own body from _imploding._  
  
Though even he couldn't help the _surprise_ at how easy it had really been.  
  
Doflamingo truly was well and above the rest.  
  
Honestly.  
  
Who else would've had the thought process to use a Devil Fruit as, _miso_ _ramen_ no less _, seasoning_ _..._ Who else would concentrate and simultaneously rip away ones mental focus, effectively turning the temporary coma into an _indefinite_ one. One the magma admiral would never wake from. Not until his captain decided to _**return**_ to the pirate world. Not until _Sugar_ allowed him to.   
  
Who else would stage a world-wide transmission of him _enslaving a celestial dragon?_ Who else could captivate the entire world while simultaneously setting it on fire? The last person to do so much as _half_ of that had become _Pirate king._  
  
Without another thought, Vergo promptly exited the main building, ignoring the sheer panic rolling out of the waves upon waves of recruits, ignoring the alarm and emergency bells that _rang_ out across the island and made for his ship. And though he wasn't too worried he'd stray from his path, given he'd never forget Sugar at the very least...  
  
He would still much rather set on towards Dressrosa before Doflamingo turned the lights off on his pirate crew.  
  
...


	11. Chapter 6 (Doffy)

I held in the urge to snort as I watched Trebol's toy form, now surrounded in quite a bit of his devil fruit's mucus, shaped into a _workable_ body, struggle with the den den mushi as he tried to fulfil my request. I'd offered to do it myself but the man adamantly refused, his need to be useful clear as day.

While the man focused on that, I turned towards the side, eyeing Sugar as she nonchallentally ate the grapes off her fingers, the gaze quickly catching her attention as she turned towards me curiously.

I let a small smile grow on my face even as Doflamingo's displeasure at what I was about to do made itself known. The clone was a _perfect_ copy after all.

I slowly reached up towards the sunglasses hiding my eyes and, to Sugar's slight shock, took them off.

I ignored Trebol's squeak at the action, my attention focused on the girls reaction. Watching as the surprise on her face quickly dropped as the grapes on her fingers slid off. The girls face slowly lowering as a dark haze filled over her before she took the toy, my own to be specific, in her other hand and promptly held it closer to her chest with both arms. Trebol was _frozen_ as he stared between the two of us, watching as Sugar quietly made her way closer to the throne on my side and promptly took a seat on one of it's edges, practically curling into herself beside me as her shoulders shook.

Sheer _anger_ radiated off her small form.

I turned towards the petrified Paramecia, letting the smile on my face grow, and reached out for the snail, his body, though jerky in it's movement, quick to follow as he handed over the ringing device.

Doflamingo himself made no comment at the reactions, though his earlier displeasure had disappeared into, not to say _relief_ but close enough to count.

Acceptance was the more likely-

'Clack!' The snail echoed out as the connection was made, the grin on my face returning as Doflamingo's thoughts on the affront disappeared into _glee_ at what he knew was coming.

I am fairly certain, Vergo's had enough time to leave... Assuming he followed my orders to a t, which given he'd finished _earlier_ then expected boded rather well. So long as he made it back to Dressrosa it wouldn't matter who had the intuition to go after him. Soon enough he'd join the rest... And then the _real_ games could start.

The first thing I heard as the snail took on the _fleet admiral's_ expression was the _alarms_ going off in the background. The man's own expression radiated _fury._

 _"Who is this!?"_ Sengoku yelled off _,_ his expression turning from fury to bemusement for a moment before a wary one replaced it. _"How did you get this numbe-"_ Though before he could finish, to my own surprise, _an explosion_ went off in the background.

"I was under the impression the war was over..." I muttered into the dial, in sequence with the new development. The fleet admirals expression twisted into a snarl at the words.

_"Listen, whoever this is, I-"_

"I don't take well to those who spit on my generosity," I cut him off.

The snarl tuned back into fury as a _vein_ seemed to pop out of the snail.

" _I don't have time for this. We'll be talking about this generosity of yours-"_ Sengoku remarked, oddly enough, rather calm.

"Put _Joker_ on hold. See what happens." I cut him off once again, though this time it wasn't anger that met me.

The snails expression _widened_ the slightest, as a haunting whisper seemed to come out of the man on the other side of the line.

_"Joker? Truly?"_

I made no reaction to the tone behind the man's voice.

"You would do well to hang on to this call Admiral-san," I continued on, slower and far more calm, even as more explosions went off in the man's background. "I am willing to give the world government one chance, if only _for my brothers sake_ , to serve justice for his murder."

 _"Brother?"_ Sengoku's flabbergasted expression showed itself quite plainly through the snail, almost causing me to break character.

"He would certainly be rather cross if I were to taint his _career_ with my brand of justice _. Though I doubt he would care for the pirate involved..._ To kill one of his own colleagues in his name however..."

The snails expression widened further as the fury disappeared, open intrigue and _trepidation_ shown on the man's face.

It wasn't every day the _shadow_ emperor of the underworld called in about injustice been committed.

" _Who is this marine... you call_ ed _a brother?"_ Sengoku questioned carefully, his interest in the _pirate_ involved almost non-existent.

I could practically see the moment Sengoku's worries over what ever the hell was currently going on behind him disappeared, in place of morbid determination.

"Rosinante. _And by blood, before you ask._ "

Hook, line and sinker.

Needless to say, _Law_ was going to have a wonderful time at marineford. I just knew it.

"You can deal with the marine... _I_ want the pirate." I stated my demands as the snail before me processed the words, even as the explosions from earlier slowly died down in volume.

The moment the snails expression twisted at the second part, it's mouth about to open to speak, I promptly cut him off.

"You give me that _bastard_ , and I'll help you find your missing Dragon."

It was too bad really, I would've _loved_ to see the world government squabble over whether the supposed _admiral_ murderer was more important then a supposed missing Celestial Dragon...

"You don't and _I'll_ deal with my brothers murder myself and turn a blind eye to the first idiot that tries to sell me a Celestial Dragon."

I'd say that conversation went rather well. I was honestly rather irritated I couldn't watch the chaos Vergo had created on my behalf-

_Damn, should've had him install a visual snail or something..._

Regardless, assuming I timed things right... Law should be within marineford's vicinity, if not he certainly would be soon. I, as well as the body I was currently hitching a ride in, doubted the brat would risk wasting any time, on the off chance I decided to undo the transformation.

Sengoku was certainly going to be surprised to see Kizaru's murderer, something I'd of course made zero mention of given I had no way of knowing about it, still strolling about.

Funny thing about Den Den Mushi, you _can_ actually tell how far the person you're speaking to is by, either the frequency or the _delay._ In that if there was _any_ kind of delay, it meant there was at least one sea between the two.

I turned my gaze ahead towards the entrance to the throne room, awaiting my guest of honour. Big News Morgan had been _ecstatic_ to help me absolutely shred the world. All in the name of the greatest Exclusive since the day the pirate king was captured for the final time. Come tomorrow morning Trafalgar Law, whether the marines agreed or not, was going to have the front page dedicated to his murder of an Admiral, and _all the know how_ involved. With a minor threat at the end on whether there was an accomplice.

Sengoku will blame a leak, investigate Vergo's whereabouts in secret as the man had no intention of bringing up the fact a Marine had killed another on duty, and squabble with the elders over Law's immediate future. Assuming the brat didn't escape at any rate. Of course by the time he even considers inviting anyone into his secret investigation, Vergo would have disappeared off the face of the earth-

My personal snail suddenly went off from inside my coat. Eliciting a bemused expression out of me.

 _Joker's_ personal snail at that.

A quick glance around showed that yes, the only people in the throne room currently were Sugar and I. Trebol was busy trying to help teach a depressed toy-Pica on how to create a more functioning body. Though the pirates focus had been on the fact that as a toy, his voice had been even higher. The rest of the toy-family had scattered out across the castle and city. Their forms allowing them to keep an eye on every district in the city. Assuming they bothered to do their jobs at any rate. Any _rebellious_ individuals were brought into Sugar's care. Some of the lesser known family members had been allowed to keep their bodies and were currently stretched thin at the factory, something that should, as soon as Pica figured out how to control his power in toy form, be fixed with Trebol's guidance.

Knowing that, I promptly took off the sunglasses once again and picked up the snail-

 _"Hellooo-"_ A _shrill_ voice answered, _"Joker! It's been a while!"_

I blinked trying to figure out who the voice belonged to... And why Doflamingo was currently shitting himself.

" _In fact, it's been so long... I can't seem to remember what you look like..."_ The woman's tone switched, gone from cheerful to _insulted_ within seconds. Though that still didn't help- " _Mamamama!"_ She started laughing, the cloud of confusion lifting as I finally remembered the character...

"Well, well, well if it ain't the _Slut of the Seven Seas. What up Big Slag, hows the animal kingdom doing?_ "

Dead silence met my response, the laughter dying out within a second as Sugar dropped her grapes once again, her jaw hanging wide-open as she stared at me wide-eyed.

...

...

  
There was a pause as the snail on my palm rapidly went through a myriad of expressions before, to my own surprise, abruptly changing completely as someone else quickly took over from the other side.  
  
 _"Katakuri!"_ Big Mom's voice reverberated through the background, though oddly enough her son evidently didn't seem to give a damn.  
  
 _"What the hell did you do!?"_ The first Sweet-commander's voice snarled, immediately silencing the noise from the man's side, including his mother.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"You're going to have-"  
  
 _"The war!"_ The man to my own affront interrupted me, earning a twitch.  
  
"What about the war?" I questioned calmly, earning another pause as the voice on the other side seemed to consider my words, an irritated sigh coming out.  
  
 _"... What do you know of the ability to see-"_  
  
I'll admit, the moment I realised what he was about to ask, I snorted.  
  
"Fufufu..." Doflamingo's signature laugh came out as the snails expression morphed into a thoughtful, if narrow-eyed expression.  
  
 _"... What did you do?"_ Katakuri's voice quickly toned down at my reaction.  
  
I couldn't help it, I laughed.  
  
The poor bastard had probably been looking into the future when I'd popped into this world.  
  
I grinned towards the snail, the den den mushi no doubt mimicking my expression if the narrowed one I received in return meant anything. "Did Mr. Slamjam Charlotte "Charles Barkley" Katakuri fall on his back? _In front of his siblings?"_ The snail minutely stared at me for a moment, and though I wasn't sure, I could've sworn I'd seen its eyes gleam _red_ for a moment causing a chill to creep up my spine. I was almost certain he couldn't do that in canon...  
  
 _"Regardless. It seems I have you to thank for this unexpected gift."_ The mans words only seemed to confirm my words as a _smiling_ expression appeared on the snail in my hand.  
  
 _I take it that wasn't part of the plan?_  
  
 _It speaks!  
  
Doffy? Oh come on! Don't Aizen me!_  
  
"... Congratulations," I started, a deadpan expression likely appearing on the other side. "You want a D-" I was about to finish before Katakuri proved he'd seen the future as he promptly cut me off.  
  
'Clack'  
  
"-onut..."  
  
... _Damn Psychics._  
  
Doflamingo agreed.  
  
I kept my gaze on the Den Den Mushi for a moment before turning towards the _petrified_ Sugar and asking her to call the Emperor back.  
  
Her whimper was adorable.  
  
I insisted.  
  
...

  
 **-Elsewhere in the New World, on an island made of cake-**  
  
A certain _pissed_ Yonko demanded her son explain the _disrespect_ he'd so brazenly shown, in front of the entire family no less. Even Snack, the resident idiot had never done such a thing.  
  
Katakuri however levelled his mother with an even stare, his hands firmly clasped on the ringing snail in hand.  
  
"Katakuri!" His mother fumed, "Hand that over this instant!"  
  
Katakuri simply shook his head. "We will gain nothing out of entertaining _Joker_ ," He stated passively. "The bastard has nothing but disrespect prepared."  
  
Big Mom's expression seemed to straighten, though the clear anger hadn't subsided one bit as she took a step towards him. "You dare presume to make decisions for me-"  
  
 _"I've seen it!"_ Katakuri remarked, a _shaken_ expression on his face. Startling his siblings, even his own mother for but a moment though the Yonko merely took another step towards him.  
  
"You're only making this worse for yourself. Son of mine..." The woman snarled, her eyes narrowed as she stopped, towering over him by quite a bit. Her left hand gripped the cutlass, the steel gleaming in the light.  
  
Katakuri stood his ground as he fixed his mother with a stare.  
  
"He intends to start another war."  
  
Big mom didn't so much as blink.  
  
"One for the title of _Pirate King_."  
  
A flicker of something passed through the woman eyes before anger completely filled her face. "You give him too much credit... And even then. Do you not think me _capable?"_ She questioned dangerously.  
  
Katakuri's answer however came akin to a _frozen_ shower as he stared back.  
  
"He cares not for the title mother, it is naught but a hook for him to sow chaos with, _the man simply wants to set the world on fire._ _Dressrosa_ is to turn into a pirate Graveyard soon."  
  
Big Mom blinked once as she stared at him, before a sickeningly sweet smile appeared on her face. _"Dressrosa huh?"_ The woman questioned, a gleam in her eye. _"I must say, this new improvement of yours is proving rather handy!"_ The woman stated, her mood swing taking over as she started bellowing out orders to prepare the ships.  
  
Katakuri wasn't entirely surprised, given he'd practically seen all of that coming. Though it hadn't been easy to hide his usage of the advanced ability.  
  
Beside him Pudding poked an arm, a questioning look on her face. _"_ You _had_ to know mama would've reacted like that! What gives? If you didn't want to go why tell her?"  
  
He eyed his sister's face for a moment contemplating how to best answer before deciding honesty was the best route.  
  
"I _did_ see the throne." He stated calmly, his sisters eyebrow rising. "I wasn't a fan of the man sitting on it."  
  
Pudding blinked once, her eyes widening the slightest as she realised he was completely serious. "So you-"  
  
"If Joker doesn't go down... There's a _very_ good chance he might truly become Pirate King."  
  
"... You're not just mad he called you _Mr Slamjam_ right?" Pudding questioned him, an amused expression on her face.  
  
Katakuri glared.  
  
" _You so are!"_  
  
Katakuri contemplated whether he _actually_ needed this many sisters.  
  
" _Wow... You look like you're plotting my murder!"_ Pudding mock gasped, a hand over her mouth.  
  
"..." Katakuri twitched, for a moment truly considering at the very least... Doing something?  
  
Pudding's grin caused him to sigh.  
  
Katakuri firmly believed that, out of everything he'd come across in his stint as a pirate, nothing quite prepared him nor gave him the ability to actually deal with his little sisters. At least his brothers he could just beatdown for being rowdy...  
  
"Here!" Pudding grinned at him, her hair practically jumping as the girl brought out and offered him a _donut._  
  
He stared at the donut contemplatively, his earlier ire long forgotten, before promptly taking it, ignoring Pudding's mischievous smile in the process.  
  
He supposed there were some benefits after all as he ate the donut and started on his way, Pudding flanking him immediately as she followed.  
  
She'd been practically glued to his side ever since his sudden _incapacitation_ and three-day coma. The ending result of having peeked at the wrong time. The result of having his very world shatter as _Joker_ flipped the future on it's axis. _And it had to be him._ He wasn't sure why he was so certain, nor how he seemed to recognise the man from his vision. It's not like he remembered ever meeting the damn... _pirate?_  
  
Still, his musings aside, he supposed he ought to prepare for his families journey. His mother was rather determined to make her way, which likely meant he'd probably overdone it... Though he supposed it wouldn't matter as long as they reached Dressrosa.  
  
...  
  
- **Dressrosa's East Harbour** -  
  
I walked across towards the beached area, an irritated expression on my face. Big Mom hadn't bothered to pick up... No matter how many times I'd had Sugar call.  
  
I _hoped_ I'd managed to piss the woman off enough to come after me, preferably sooner rather then later. I sighed, my foot automatically kicking a nearby pebble as I raised my gaze. I could make out _hundreds_ of ships, formerly belonging to Slavers, on the other side as I walked further in. Empty ships for that matter. My crew had already stripped every beli they could.  
  
Stealing from slavers was something I was surprisingly okay with.  
  
Needless to say, I drew the line at selling and/or dismantling the ships themselves. I figured given there were people who _knew_ how the Hobi-hobi no mi worked likely making their way here, I might as well let them think I had _thousands_ of pirates hidden away.  
  
Given I'd cut off the head while the victims attacked the body, Slavers weren't going to be at the forefront of... _Most_ of the world's mind.  
  
Well, any place without any surprise revolutions-  
  
 _Wonder what Dragon's doing right now..._ My attention shifted elsewhere as my body finally arrived. I'd passed by a majority of the ships docked at the port, reaching the end of the line, and entrance to said port, where an _enormous_ warship slowly etched towards me, towering above every other ship in the area. Unlike the rest, this one contained a _geniune_ Pirate flag- _Slavers pretended to be Pirates in this world. Go figure-._ One featuring a skull, with two horns sticking out ontop, in the middle of a pair of intersected crossbones.  
  
"..." A deep voice hummed from the ship as it reached the port, a shadow filling up the helm, unblinking eyes pinpointed towards me as soon as they found my position. The shadow immediately taking off from his ship in a giant leap.  
  
I ignored the crash as the towering Yonko stood just before me, one eyebrow raised as he took in my form.  
  
 _Kaido_ snorted, spitting to the side as he raised his weapon, leaning it on one of his shoulders as the other hand raised the drink in hand. "I expected you to be bigger."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, just behind the man I could make out hundreds of his _crewmates_ jumping down onto the floor, bemused expressions on their faces as they stared towards me, whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"That a challenge?" I questioned, a raised eyebrow.  
  
Kaido made the mistake of thinking it was.  
  
The man, in response, sent a wave of _Conquerors_ haki.  
  
I reciporcated. The two forces of nature clashing as red arcs of lightning clashed together before resulting in a _sonic_ boom as my wave _cut through_ the pirate's before me like a knife through butter before crashing into and snapping the mans head back.  
  
 _"Fufufu... Don't fuck with a **Shinigami, Yonko-kun."**_ I remarked, turning around, showing the man my back and promptly walked back towards the city.  
  
Kaido slowly lowered his head back, a _baffled_ look to his face as he felt the itch of pain on his forehead. Dropping the sake, he quickly raised a finger towards his head and touched the spot I'd hit. The moment he winced in pain, _the attack, whatever it was,_ having cracked something, he disappeared in a blur, his body creating a powerful backdraft in response. His club, fully clad in haki, raised to the sky, though he made sure to slow down enough, if only to give me a chance.  
  
I didn't so much as twitch as the attack landed on my head, crushing through without a hint of blood as I turned, eyeing the shocked Yonko before me as he watched my disfigured face slowly stitch itself back up, the strings rapidly forming together in a mockery of Cell's regeneration from Dragon Ball Z.  
  
I raised an eyebrow as the man warily removed his club, his gaze snapping between the haki covering it and me. When he made to attack again however, I simply raised a hand, awakening my devil fruit, spawning thousands of strings into existence before me as the ground around us converted.  
  
Kaido didn't spare the ability another second as he raised his weapon for another hit. Though even he was surprised to find the strings stationary as I let him through, the club once again crashing into me, though this time hitting my chest. The strings once again merely breaking apart from the massive blow, exploding out the back of my chest like a piñata.  
  
When my body reformed without a scratch, Kaido gave me a deadpan stare as he straightened up his posture and questioned me, rather eloquently for that matter.  
  
" _What the hell are you?"_  
  
I smiled in response, throwing another small wave of Conqueroers haki, though unlikely before, Kaido swiftly turned his head to the side, avoiding the _extremely_ dense, albeit, weak attack.  
  
To put it simply, Haki itself, while considered willpower was truly another extension of ones soul.  
  
And I had a _Shinigami's_ one. Needless to say, while in terms of quantity they might've had me outmatched... When it came to quality? I had them _out-leagued._  
  
I grinned at the Yonko before me and raised a single hand. The thousand haki-covered strings surrounding me immediately latching onto Kaido, earning a snort from him.  
  
You might be wondering what that really meant? Simple. Having higher quality Haki was akin to having _piercing damage_ as a Gamer _._  
  
Ie, armour? _Means shit all against me_.  
  
Half the reason Doflamingo's so... _Okay_ with me taking control was because of that fact. _He knew_ he didn't have a chance. It irked him considerably, at first anyway. Seeing the chaos I've caused and have planned really lightened him up to me. I dare say he's even enjoying the shit-show for what it is.  
  
" _Friction_." I stated calmly as every string covering Kaido _reverberated, rapidly vibrating on the man's skin_. His earlier look of indifference twisting as _pain_ ravaged his body. Scars no doubt rapidly building up as he grit his teeth, his wide eyes a _glorious_ sight that had Doflamingo himself practically drooling in delight.  
  
Though, of course, while the Yonko definitely felt it... It was still Kaido-  
  
He promptly smashed his club into my face, his speed taking me by surprise and earning a sigh from me.  
  
"You'll make a good punching bag. _Show me the factory._ " The man snorted and demanded respectively as he started walking past me, keeping his _red_ tinted chest out of sight of everyone else, while my head slowly reformed. I resisted the urge to sigh again and considered the benefits of having the _early_ bastard sugar'd until the rest of the players showed themselves... Seriously he wasn't supposed to be here for _another week at the very least!_  
  
How the hell does one even host a Yonko anyway!?  
  
...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katakuri and The SI had the same plans in terms of getting Big Mom to Dressrosa, only Kata believed that SI!Mingo would only manage to convince her to send in her underlings first, something that resulted in very sugary endings.


	12. Chapter 7

...  
  
The [Red Force](https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Force) sailed through the surprisingly calm waters, barely swaying as the favourable wind helped it cover ground. The almost blue sky reminiscent of _home_ to the two captains on deck.  
  
One, an oddly content look on his rubbery face, laid on his back on-top the figurehead. Every now and then opening his eyes to stare at the clear sky, a wistful smile growing on his face every so often.  
  
The other stood a fair bit away, idly staring at the teen every now curiously though most of his focus was on the horizon.  
  
Particularly the slowly nearing island.  
  
"You look relaxed," Shanks remarked, his body leaning against the railing as his head turned towards the stern, though still set on the skies.  
  
He held back the sigh that threatened to escape as his eyes landed on the, admittedly far away, News Coo employees following his ship.  
  
It'd been like this for the past few days. No attempts at getting rid of them from his crew had any effect.  
  
And after the first one had had the _nerve_ to deliver _that..._ Shanks shook his head, his mind forcibly locking away what he'd read and _heard_ from that particular news delivery. Needless to say, no one else had bothered coming onboard his ship after the first one returned _injured._  
  
And no, he _didn't,_ in fact, attack the bird.  
  
That honour fell to the other captain on board.  
  
 _"_ It's a boring day," Luffy answered, his eyes closed, his hat-less hair swaying the slightest at the breeze.  
  
Shanks raised an eyebrow, his ire at the flying demons gone, as he turned back towards him.  
  
"Here I half-expected you to be restless, running about demanding an adventure!" He chuckled, his head shaking the slightest.  
  
Luffy lazily opened his eyes at the words, the smile slowly disappearing as he stared.  
  
"It's not an adventure without my crew,"  
  
"Oh?" Shanks smiled. "Are you not a pirate without them either?"  
  
Luffy blinked at the question, a frown forming on his face.  
  
"I-" Was as far as he got before the realisation dawned on him, his eyes sparkling the slightest as he brought himself up.  
  
"My crews never far from me," Shanks added on, his gaze turning ahead. The island ever growing closer. "Even if we're seas apart,"  
  
Luffy nodded, seriously, as he leapt to his feet, landing beside him.  
  
"How long before we reach Dressrosa?" _And find your hat._ He questioned, the glint in his eyes slowly dimming out as he took in the others expression.  
  
"...I am not entirely sure... I think about a day?"  
  
"... I miss Nami..."  
  
Shanks held in the urge to twitch, a strained smile appearing on his face-  
  
"Never stealing her meat again..." The sullen boy promised, presumably meant to be silent, to himself.  
  
Instead of reacting to that, Red-hair found himself staring back up in the direction of the impudent flying turd- News Service following his ship.  
  
...  
  
"You said it was a day away..." Luffy whined.  
  
"It's been fifteen minutes Luffy."  
  
"But-"  
  
 _'BOOM!'_  
  
Both captains, instinctively, covered their ears as the sound of a cannon went off, Yassops excited cry following it.  
  
"Ha! How'd ya like that one! _Shit_ on my biscuit will you?" Yassop grinned as he turned towards him.  
  
" _Language..."_ Shanks groaned, his palm covering his face, before rapidly snatching away the pad of paper out of Luffy's hands. "You don't need to write that one down,"  
  
...  
  
Shanks _sighed,_ his head laid on-top of his hands as he leant on the railings. Luffy beside him, copying his stance.  
  
"Is this what you do while you wait?" Luffy questioned, his head snapping towards Shanks.  
  
"... I usually have a drink with me,"  
  
But alas, Benn refused to budge.  
  
For whatever reason, his first mate was adamant about staying completely sober...  
  
Shanks wasn't sure what the big deal was... It wasn't like they were going into a fight.  
  
That was _after_ he got Roger's legacy back _._  
  
Whoever created that _wretched_ recording, he intended to find. Even if he had to pluck every damn _trash-talking_ bird in the grand line to do it.  
  
Luckily enough there was a group of News Coos still following them, not a step off their trajectory, their distance not budging the slightest.  
  
...  
  
It was funny, really.  
  
The closer his ship seemed to get towards Dressrosa, the _calmer_ the weather seemed to go. The _faster_ the breeze that propelled them forward seemed to reach.  
  
Yet, for some odd reason, even as the _shores_ came into view, the island felt _further_ away than ever.  
  
The sound of water crashing against his ship filled the air, the sea growing shallower by the second and yet... For some reason, everything felt... _Off._  
  
It was too-  
  
"I don't like this," Luffy's sudden voice brought him out of his musing. The words forming a frown out of the Yonko.  
  
"Don't like what?" He questioned, warily.  
  
"... I don't know, but I don't like it. Something feels wrong about it..." Luffy remarked grimly, his eyes once again set on the approaching horizon.  
  
On that he could certainly agree. Even still, Shanks once again turned his gaze to the stern, his eyes landing on the group of News Coo's still keeping their _consistent_ distance away from his ship.  
  
...  
  
It was funny _really._  
  
The kind of things one missed. Even when hidden in plain sight.  
  
Shanks, warily, jumped off his ship, his crew on his heels. All of their expressions mirroring his. All but Lucky at any rate. The meat-devourer not remotely bothered as he swaggered further into the island.  
  
Luffy landed with a thud, just behind him. His own wary expression fighting with his energetic side. His head snapping from left to right, as he grit his teeth.  
  
"It's-  
  
Truly, it was absolutely _hilarious_ what one could miss, in _calm_ weather.  
  
"-too quiet..."  
  
His crew stiffened at the words. Lucky himself freezing on the spot as he and the rest quickly withdrew their weapons.  
  
"You're right..." Shanks remarked, a tad hint of horror filling him as promptly broke into a dash.  
  
"Wait captain-" Benn remarked to death ears, his expression turning irritated as he promptly started following. The rest on their heels.  
  
 _"It's too quiet!"_ Shanks yelled out to his crew.  
  
Unnoticed, unfortunately for the pirates in question, the News Coos steadily closed the distance. Their gleaming small _visual_ _snails_ at the ready.  
  
Though one could hardly blame them for that.  
  
They'd entered through Dressrosa's front gates, yet not an _**observable**_ sound of civilisation could be heard.  
  
...

...

I could hardly contain my excitement as I stared out, my sunglasses no doubt gleaming in the sunlight. Said sunlight was pouring through the giant window.  
  
Today was going to be a _very_ good day. I could just _feel it!_  
  
A snort escaped me, one that slowly turned into a cackle. Something I quickly got under control, shaking my head before peeking out onto the vast _silent_ city. My mind running through the plan in it's entirety. Doflamingo's amusement once again peaking as the urge to _laugh_ grew again _._  
  
To _genuinely_ laugh. My string made hands shaking as another grin split my face-  
  
The sound of something crashing into a wall suddenly caught my attention. Turning, I blinked at the sight of the literal _lynchpin_ of my plan.  
  
Sugar. Currently leaning against the wall for support, a _tired_ expression filling her face. Even as she matched my mood.  
  
Perhaps somehow even _more_ excited about it than I...  
  
Which went completely against what I'd expected. She even seemed be holding up much better than I'd expected. Given the _mass_ workout she'd gotten from having to use her devil fruit the past week.  
  
She'd barely managed to complete her job in time, only managing to finish the previous day.  
  
Mind you, I didn't say anything to encourage or discourage her... The work ethic was entirely her own.  
  
Even _Doffy_ had been surprised.  
  
Still.  
  
She should've been resting-  
  
I blinked when I finally realised what was in her hands.  
  
A newspaper.  
  
I stonily waved her off, grabbing hold of the News Coo's special delivery, glaring at the girl to rest.  
  
 _She promptly rolled her eyes at me and walked away._  
  
I was admittedly impressed. Kudos to her, even!  
  
Poor ole' _Doffy_ on the other hand was as pissed as a Wonderland flamingo.  
  
Though admittedly his irritation at his crewmate aside, even he couldn't help the surprise from echoing through. Not that I could blame him. My own eyes _widened_ at the front page's scoop. Widened at what Big News Morgan considered _important_ enough he thought I had to be informed immediately.  
  
I idly relaxed myself, my body falling onto the chair behind me, a dazed expression on my face as I stared at the headline. My mind processing the information as my free hand snatched up the cup beside my bed.  
  
The effect was more metaphorical then physical really, I couldn't exactly get hungry or tired given I was a walking mass of devil fruit bullshit.  
  
I like to think it still helps.  
  
Doflamingo insists I am crazy.  
  
Regardless, given the bird-sourced update, presuming he wasn't lying, though I had to admit... It was rather short-sighted of me to think _he_ wouldn't make a move. It should've been obvious that, set in stone even, he'd make a move the moment news of an admiral's death made the world.  
  
And that's not even including the clusterfuck that was Akainu, nor his new sibling, _Rockainu_. The new inhospitable zone, covering approximately one sixth of Marine HQ.  
  
I just didn't expect _him_ to dash straight to the top.  
  
Dragon did _not_ fuck around.  
  
- **The Burning Of Mary Geoise-**  
  
And front and centre of the page was the man himself, directly flipping off the entire world, not _literally_ of course.  
  
He had more class than that.  
  
The small read at the bottom, explained the situation, even as barebones as it could, mentioning little more than how he'd appeared, almost like a miracle, at the rebellion _'s_ most desperate hour, saving them, taking any and every slavee he came across and disappearing.  
  
 _Doffy, do remind me to never cross the man. I think it's a matter of life and death._  
  
At the end of the morning however, it wasn't exactly bad news. It just meant I couldn't really count on the marines showing up today as well. A pity, really, but I think I'll be able to live past it.  
  
I released another contended sigh, enjoying the _peace_ of silence. The silence that up until yesterday had been non-existent.  
  
Oh yes, today was going to be a _very_ good day.  
  
...  
  
-Shanks-  
  
He stared ahead, his eyes narrowing as his hand clasped his blade harder than necessary, his stare down the street cold. He'd finally reached the top of those stairs, his panic and paranoia growing by leaps and bounds as he failed to get a sense of _anything_ remotely resembling human life.  
  
At first, he'd assumed it to be some kind of devil fruit based power blocking him. Yet he could do naught but stare ahead. Even as his crew-mates footsteps suddenly drew nearer.  
  
"Shanks!" Benn called out, a harried tone to his voice.  
  
"...How many?" Shanks voice echoed out down the street as the other reached him, the lack of _anything_ making it easy for the sound to travel. "How many people lived in this country?"  
  
Benn's eyes turned grim as he took in the empty streets before them. As he listened in on the lonely sound of _wind_ travelling around unimpeded.  
  
He didn't turn from his spot. He'd stopped running as soon as he reached the top of the stairs, as soon as he'd taken his first look into the city.  
  
As soon as he'd heard the nauseating silence that filled the _deserted_ city.  
  
Everywhere his gaze swept, _nothing_ in sight. From the empty houses to the empty shops. He barely paid any attention to the sounds he made as he slowly walked in. His crew-mates having caught up. Yassop had been about to open his mouth only to stop himself as he joined them and let silence take over again.  
  
He didn't need to look at their faces to know they were confused. To feel their shock and subtle horror.  
  
The sound of the rustling leaves, _with no tree in view,_ only seemed to make things worse as everyones footsteps slowly died out. Having barely gone past the main gate.  
  
"It's a trap." Yassop murmured, the first to break the silence to Shank's relief.  
  
"Doesn't need saying," Benn spat to the side, his gun held close.  
  
"The ca-"  
  
"Can you hear that?" Luffy suddenly called out, cutting off whoever had been about to speak. Shank's minutely turned towards the rubber captain, his own expression turning bemused.  
  
"Hear what Luffy?" He questioned the slightest bit alarmed. His body turning towards the younger pirate, the urge to leave him on the ship coming back in full for-  
  
Luffy's face scrunched up, tilted to the side and shrugged. "Sounded like... Footsteps?"  
  
Shanks blinked, Benn Beckman's voice reaching his ears as his first mate spoke to Roux.  
  
"Footsteps?"  
  
Luffy nodded, one hand raised as he pointed towards the-  
  
 _Castle..._ "I think it came from there..."  
  
He locked gazes with the teen for a moment before his eyes snapped towards Benn's grim ones.  
  
"Well," He eventually stated, rising up to his full height, a wary smile on his face. "There's only one thing to do with a trap isn't there?" He turned to face the castle. His blood pumping faster as the unease threatened to grow.  
  
"Let's go spring it!"  
  
...  
  
"Are you sure about this," Benn whispered, their crew-mates making enough noise to drown him out and keep Luffy company.  
  
"Of course not," Shanks sighed. "But if theres any chance that was a fake-"  
  
"Yeah, I get it alright," Benn waved that off, his expression tightening. "Still... Even you have to admit _**something's**_ not quite right about this..."  
  
"It certainly ain't no picnic for me..." Shanks grumbled. "I am probably going to end up doing most of the work,"  
  
Benn idly nodded. "That's enough reason to avoid this, but you won't... I know you, captain."  
  
Shanks turned his head the slightest, his face showing surprise at the sudden burst of emotion from his first mate. Even if he pretended to hide it behind his passive face.  
  
"... How bad is it?" He deadpanned, earning a twitch. As well as the ghost of a smile from him.  
  
"..." Benn eventually shook his head, pushing the worry to the back of it. "I am just saying... We're missing something. Something _obvious."_  
  
Shanks couldn't help the frown as he heard the next two words.  
  
"Something _dangerous."_  
  
Yet, for the life of him, Shanks couldn't see it.  
  
...  
  
It didn't take long before the source of what Luffy had heard came to light, though admittedltly, no one found it remotely humorous.  
  
"Can't be..." Benn's haunted voice filled the empty clearing, the others not remotely saying a word. The sudden _killing_ _intent_ in the air freezing them solid.  
  
".. _._ " His own grim silence spoke enough, long-contained memories regarding the _horrifying_ power coming back to the forefront of his mind. His expression turning worse for wear as he realised someone else now possessed that same despicable ability.  
  
Luffy's head snapped between them and the singular _toy_ steadily walking towards them down the middle of the road. His mind screaming at him to admit how _cool_ it was but his instinct screamed even louder for him to wait. A feeling he hadn't really felt with in _years._  
  
Shanks slowed down as the toy knight reached them. His eyes momentarily turning away from it, to the buildings surrounding them, to _anything_ near them. His gaze searching and hopeful he was wrong. Hope that quickly died down as he spotted it, in one of the corners of a window.  
  
A moving toy.  
  
Funnily enough, it was _a lot_ easier to spot the others after that.  
  
It turns out they weren't alone after all.  
  
"The king is expecting you, _Red-hair,_ " The toy before them remarked, passively, quickly earning their attention.  
  
"...Has the whole country been affected?" Shanks asked, his voice a whisper as he wasn't entirely sure _who_ he was likely speakin-  
  
"The king is expecting you, _Red-hair,_ " The toy repeated, word for word, in the exact same tone as a dark cloud filled the Emperor's mind. His hand shaking as he quickly rose back up to his full height.  
  
"A command..." Benn grit through his teeth. Though Shanks paid him, nor his crew-mate's words no mind as he promptly started walking towards the castle. The toy, likely following _orders,_ turned around on the spot and started following him without skipping a beat.  
  
...  
  
He warily eyed the castle before them, the small climb had, for whatever reason, felt easier then the last time he remembered being here. And given he couldn't quite recall _who_ the king was...  
  
He was slowly starting to get an idea on what to expect. Someone had gone through a lot of effort to get his attention... Effort that evidently involved transforming an entire kingdom into a toy factory.  
  
He eyed the regular looking entrance, wariness clear for all to see, as he contemplated his options. He could practically feel his crew's unease.  
  
"Take it you've noticed?" Benn drawled, beside him. Another cigarette already in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah... There's a life source inside..." He admitted, his hand on the castle wall nearest to him.  
  
The entrance had, surprisingly, been empty. Not single guard in sight, their only companion, the toy from earlier.  
  
The one least effected being, unsurprisingly, Luffy.  
  
The, despite all he'd learned during this trip, still cheerful teen was akin to a ray of sunshine to the rest of them. While everyone else's reactions surrounding the toy had involved wariness, pity or something in between... Luffy had decidedly ignored the fact the toy was forbidden from speaking and spent the past, who knows how long, aimlessly chatting away. Telling it of the wondrous and more often then not, pointless adventures he'd had in the grand line.  
  
And when asked why, he'd simply shrugged it off.  
  
"' _So what if he can't speak? He can still hear me can't he!?'"_  
  
...  
  
He wasn't sure what he'd expected going in, but an empty castle, not a sign of any other toy inside, was not it. The toy from earlier slowly leading them towards the main hall. Luffy having since entering gone quiet, his eyes wide as they took in the castle itself. Lucky Roux was beside him, stealthily passing the boy meat thinking no one else had noticed.  
  
"For a trap, it's not been half bad," Shanks remarked good-naturedly, though the humour didn't reach his eyes.  
  
Benn's non-commital grunt was all he received in return. The man's hawk-like gaze landing on every physical piece of 'art _'_ that decorated the grand hallways. Making certain it wasn't an enemy in disguise.  
  
Though all of the effort eventually proved futile as they reached the throne room. Even outside, they could practically _feel_ the temperature drop. In front of the door and blocking the throne's view, the familiar long legs of what was likely a monstrous-sized toy showed themselves, almost tauntingly. The added, leftover smirk on it's face only cementing the fact. The sight caused him to grit his teeth as his mind wondered just how many people were needed to form such an abomination. It's head seemed to twist on it's self, the hint of _horns_ growing through what was supposed to be a wooden head with what looked suspiciously like scales growing down the length of it's arms and legs.  
  
Shanks frowned as he took the first step past it, for a moment expecting violence before to his relief, going through the door without issue.  
  
Only than did his breath hitch as his eyes landed on the throne itself. His crew-mates all carefully side-stepping the toy just as he did, their quiet murmurs going unnoticed to him. His eyes busy widening at the sight of a _humanoid_ blonde, grinning crazily towards him.  
  
He more or less felt Benn's questioning gaze.  
  
Not that he could blame him. Given the source of life he'd detected earlier was currently coming from _above_ them. In one of the floors further up...  
  
Which only begged the question on who, or _what_ this was.  
  
"Now," The blonde stranger started the moment _everyone_ had walked through the gate. "Before _you_ get started, I have a message and a question for everyone's favourite red-head. But considering Eustace Kidd's not here, I'll settle for you!"  
  
"Ho?" Beckman sneered. "Funny, we just have _questions_ for you." Ignoring the jab sent at his captain entirely.  
  
The stranger raised an eyebrow, the action ending abruptly as Beckman finished his statement.  
  
" _Mr. Nobody,"_  
  
Shanks breath hitched as his gaze snapped to Benn.  
  
" _Same_ _voice_ ," The man grunted before, to both him and Beckman's own bemusement.  
  
The blonde stranger started _clapping._  
  
"Congratulations. Good luck proving that in court." _Nobody_ drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now. I believe I was about to give you a message..." And before any of them could react, most of his crew hoping to at least have a few shots on the man in question, the sound of _bars_ rapidly crashing into the ground around them filled the room.  
  
 _Strings? Of all kind_ flew about the room at unbelievable speeds, Shanks briefly having to side-step a few as they started surrounding his crew. With a silent command, the Red-hair pirates scattered, Beckman immediately grabbing hold of Luffy as Shanks instead chose to close the distance between him and-  
  
His sword clashed against the rapidly generated string, his eyes widening at the sight of _haki_ covering it, protecting it. The sight, and sound enough to make him briefly jump back a few feet, his crew-mates themselves running into the same problem in every direction they'd taken. His momentary lapse in judgement costing him as he watched thousands of strings convert, surrounding him and, to his further irritation, his crew mates.  
  
"Bird Cage." The stranger stated, bored, idly twirling one finger. "The _refined_ edition,"  
  
Shanks briefly eyed the _haki-covered_ strings and their patterns. Eyed how they seemed to cross over each other, giving him enough of a view of the man on the throne and yet making it impossible for him to walk through, lest he was a Logia.  
  
"Now," The blonde brought his hands together, a grin splitting his face. "As for my question-"  
  
"You're playing a dangerous game." Shanks stated, blocking the man off, not remotely in the mood to entertain him. "You've got one chance. Take down the cage,-" Shanks took one step forward. "-before I break it. Free this country-" Another step. " And of course," He stopped, no further ground left to cover, his sword-hand idly twirling the blade.  
  
"I want the straw hat back. Do that, and you might just walk out of this alive. _"_  
  
The stranger had, to Shanks's irritation, been nodding serenely to each condition.  
  
"All valid and reasonable conditions." Beat. "I reject them all."  
  
Shanks stared at the stranger, resigned as he raised his sword, his head tilting to the side as his haki covered the blade. Though, to the blonde's surprise, he didn't immediately strike.  
  
"I was hoping we could avoid this,"  
  
"I am sure you were, anyway, back to my question-"  
  
"... _What_ are you playing at? This isn't goddamn a game! You're messing with people's, no... You couldn't stop there, you had to go for the country! All to what!? Prove a point!?- ** _"_** Shanks's hand shook, his patience running thin, his face twisted as it stared at the blonde, no doubt, pirate. The man's _barely_ held back chuckle threatening to send him over the edge. Red colouring his vision before-  
  
" _Exactly... Sound familiar?"_ The sudden answer froze his words, his vision turning clearer as his mind wondered what he could possibly be trying to say.  
  
"Answer me this simple question, _Akagami._ And I promise you, you'll be _dying_ to listen to me _,_ or at least someone else will if you don't! _"_ The stranger chuckled, for whatever reason even more _excited_ at the sight of his still rising anger, before he leapt of his throne, landing within sword reach of the Yonko, though still outside the miniature cage.  
  
And with but a few words, the curtain that had been clouding them since landing, the curtain of unease and silence that had followed them, finally seemed to lift. History itself almost lodging itself back into place for a moment as the blonde's _five_ word's truly made him realise _exactly_ what he'd walked his crew into.  
  
What he'd walked _Luffy_ into.  
  
" _How many **Yonkos** are there?"_

...

...  
I waited, a passive expression on my face, allowing the Yonko a chance to process my question.  
  
Funnily enough, up until said question, Shanks' expression had been rather easy to read.  
  
Mostly irritation, and anger.  
  
Now?  
  
He was just... staring at me, every so often eyeing the cage between us.  
  
"Before you get any ideas-"  
  
"I see." Shanks cut me off, a frown slowly growing on my face as I watched his eyes glint red for a moment. "Rather ingenious," He raised his sword, tapping the strings before him experiementally. "Those strings... All covered in their own _body_ of haki, all overlapping each other... Instead of simply coating everything under one bubble... And so _many_!" He _chuckled_.  
  
"...Now, _that's_ cheating." His expression broke the slightest at my words before once again turning passive.  
  
Turning towards his crew-mates, I was a little surprised to see them all _quiet_ , all of them passively staring at me. Bemused expressions all around. Even Luffy, the last person I'd expected, was _silent._ His thoughtful _frown_ putting me off.  
  
" _I see."_ Shanks stated again his eyes closing, a _tired_ sigh coming out. My body, for whatever reason automatically taking a single step back.  
  
"See what?" I questioned, my glare not showing through thanks to _the shades_.  
  
"Well, given I've been unceremoniously _showering_ you in haki and you haven't seemed to notice-"  
  
My eyes slowly widened, my haki flaring out instinctively.  
  
" _You're not really here_ ," Shanks stated, matter of factly, his eyes slowly reopening, "You're upstairs, three doors-"  
  
My hand twitched, _hundreds_ of haki-covered strings coming into existence, all converging on the smiling Yonko. My eyes widening further as the man proceeded to _dodge_ every single attack.  
  
 _Lazily_.  
  
"Truly, I am _glad_ to hear it, it means I won't have to _hold_ back." He added on, idly side-stepping the second volley as both of my hands stretched out towards him. "Knowing another Yonko put you up to this-"  
  
My attack _ceased_. Shanks eyes glinting red, before a _frown_ filled his face.  
  
" _Excuse you,"_ I grit through my teeth. "You think _Kaido_ put me up to this!? _You think he could've come up with this!?_ " I _roared_ out.  
  
"...You remember?" Another voice joined the fray, the silver-haired gunslinger's eyes glinted as they stared at me. " _Why_ do you still remember?"  
  
I sniffed, my hands crossing. One hand covering my face. "Look at me, getting taunted." I shook my head.  
  
" _Why_ do you still remember?" Shanks repeated the same question, his eyes already glinting red.  
  
"I'll be the one to ask questions-"  
  
Shanks _blinked_ again, the brief red hue disappearing, his head tilting the slightest.  
  
"I _really_ hope you don't actually believe this," He tapped the cage, a raised eyebrow on his face. "Is holding me back?" He questioned, a deadpan look to his face.  
  
Doflamingo's panic quickly made itself known while I frowned.  
  
"Id like to see _any_ of you try to break it." I remarked, even as the urge to _run_ filled me. My eyes rapidly blinking unseen.  
  
Shanks _sighed_. "For someone who _seems_ to know 'much' about me...-" He paused, my body freezing the moment he _sheathed_ his sword.  
  
"-You don't seem to understand _why_ I am considered one of the Yonko."  
  
"Big words-" I immediately started, my grin forced as my gaze snapped between Red-hair and his crew. Wondering _what_ the man planned to-  
  
That was the moment I _felt_ it. The moment I felt Shanks' Conquerer's haki fill the _castle._  
  
My smile, momentarily coming back as I'd assumed his plan involved _knocking_ out a wooden puppet. Only for the small glimmer of hope to disappear as the haki covering the hall suddenly _changed_.  
  
"I'll admit, you've shown me a rather _neat_ new trick, so allow me to return the favour." Shanks _chuckled_. A resounding shockwave expanding from him. Covering the cage and me in it's entirety. My body froze, for whatever reason, _refusing_ to listen.  
  
"The greatest strength of a _Conqueror_." Shanks raised his single hand, likely more for show then anything else.  
  
"Is his ability to _command_ _the sea_."  
  
And with the flick of a finger, Shanks promptly _shut off_ my devil fruit ability. And though I knew almost instinctively, that the effect was likely meant to be short. It was still long enough for the cage and my string'd body to dissipate _completely._  
  
My soul finding itself, quite literally, back in Sugar's hands.  
  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want a clearer idea of what the giant wooden toy outside the throne room looked like, search up Atamawari Ningyo.
> 
> Author Note: Ever since toying his existence, SI!Doffy hasn't actually been seen by any of Dressrosa's people. Purposely avoiding them. (Unless I messed that up somewhere, any corrections regarding it would be appreciated) Make of that what you will.


	13. Snippets From Across The Sea Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part involves only OC's. (I just really wanted that painting.)

  
Big News Morgan released a contented sigh, for it was likely to be a good day going forward, as he watched his messengers fly off in every which way, their bags filled to the brim with the new _scoop_. He almost couldn't help his giddiness as he turned around, enjoying the brief breeze of wind before he made his way back inside the ships quarters and all the chaos it currently entailed. He idly dodged the flying stapler and manouvered himself through the hundreds of papers and birds fluttering about as they tried to finish their jobs.  
  
"Be careful with that!" Morgan suddenly squeaked when his eyes landed on the _morons_ trying to handle the sorting, even this far, amidst all the growing chaos, he could see a problem. He promptly flew towards the rather shaken birds.  
  
" _The bounty poster goes last!"_ He yelled off, a twitch on his face.  
  
The birds promptly nodded rapidly before they turned back without missing a beat.  
  
Morgan himself wasn't sure why the Celestial Warlord insisted, but far be it for him to question _Joker's choices._ With another tap to the head of the three idiots, earning groans in the process, he promptly turned on his feet and settled for making a few more rounds before checking in on the others.  
  
Truth be told he wasn't all that bothered by the arrangement of the scoop, so long as the information was accurate, and he had a feeling Joker agreed. The Underworld Emperor let out another contended sigh once his eyes landed on the contents of the third page of what was likely to be his greatest scoop in history. Though he himself wasn't entirely sure what issue the Underworld Broker had when it came to one of the _Supernova,_ but he was certainly curious...  
  
It wasn't all that uncommon, truth be told, _**for a pirate to put out a bounty on another**_ but... Well, it wasn't every day someone put out a billion beli hit either.  
  
Though if the bit printed on the third page regarding the Supernova's devil fruit abilities, it was going to be rather difficult for anyone to capture him alive, as Joker requested.  
  
Still he supposed, given the damn title of said page, it certainly fit in a sense... Though he knew the truth of it, the world was going to believe otherwise. Joker had no intention of letting the marines hide the fact one of their admirals had been _killed,_ a fact he'd himself just had proven true mere minutes ago. How he felt about the fact an Admiral had been taken, which he had a relatively workable theory on... Not that Joker had tried to hide the fact when he'd told him of his intentions to have an admiral or two killed... Days before _going through with it._  
  
But what he did know, was a good scoop. And Joker had given him plenty.  
  
This was going to be the biggest piece he'd ever release! And the last for the foreseeable future... At least until he could set up shop elsewhere.  
  
He read through Trafalgar _D Water_ Laws _practical_ history and justification for his crimes against the marines... Said information explained in detail in the fourth page following it and the near six pages after really. All expressly set out to air every dirty piece of laundry the Joker could get his hands on regarding the World Government, which was certainly substantial. From the the Flavence tragedy to the walkway of slaves in Mariejois. Though of course, two were naturally kept for the big stage, ie the front page.  
  
The second page itself was, quite simply, dedicated to one of the Yonko, particularly _Red-hair_ himself.  
  
Morgan opened the door, making his way further down the airborne ship, away from the noise of the main workspace had. Not taking him long as he reached his destination. The sound from within barely reaching him, even as he reached the door to the near sound-proofed room.  
  
"- ** _NDING TO BE A PIRATE!"_** It seemed he'd reached the ending of the recording. Morgan mused to himself, though he made sure to avoid making any noise as he watched the sea of the soon to be _priceless_ modified tone dials record the _infamous_ _call_ currently playing, edited to remove Joker's name and status of course. The second page didn't consist of too many words, especially when compared to the rest. But what it came with, particular the modified tone dials, more than made up for it.  
  
Of course none of that compared to the front page, and for that matter the only page Joker insisted on headlining himself... And he wasn't entirely sure what to make of it but, all the same he wasn't all too bothered by the man's clear... Sanity issues.  
  
The content he'd provided, had once again, vastly made up for it. From the information of the supposedly empty throne and the true shadow that controlled the world. To Ohara's burning and the missing void century. Something even Joker hadn't known much on, though he supposed it wouldn't be long before countless would start looking.  
  
But above all, perhaps the most important was the snippet at the bottom regarding the true secret to get to _Laugh Tale_. The true secret to becoming Pirate King.  
  
 _And exactly where to find each of the four Ponyglyph._  
  
Yes, Morgan mused, it was going to be a _very good day.  
  
 **-IM DID OHARA!-**_  
  
...

...  
...  
  
-O. Isla, North Blue _-_  
  
He'd always been rather fascinated when it came to his son's powers. From the very beginning, even when the Queen, the boy's mother, herself had been apprehensive. Which he thought was a bit odd, given it was her idea to gift him with the power.  
  
Still, regardless, he'd always been fascinated.  
  
It wasn't one that was famous neither. He doubted the royal family would want to paint such a target on their heir.  
  
Nor was it _flashy_ in any sense of the word.  
  
He watched, pure interest lighting his eyes, his wife sucking in a breath at every stroke their son took. His eyes alight as he moved with a precision far above his age. His hand akin to a conductors as he swirled around, never once getting a drop out of order. Every stroke _perfect_.  
  
He watched as the painting figuratively came to life, as every _hauntingly_ accurate detail showed, from the dishevelled carpets to the shadows on the wall. As the very expressions on those pictured practically shown. Echoing thousands of words in but a few strokes of a brush. From the audience watching the _blasphemy_ to the caged indecipherable _holy being._  
  
He released the breath he'd been holding in. His son's eyes dimming as the teen quietly put down the brush.  
  
The royal family had always been famous for it's works of art. He'd never really known _how_ they'd never once deteoritated in value, their works going as far as _half_ a century back... He'd certainly found out after marrying into them.   
  
It had, as it always turned out to be with her, been the work of a devil.  
  
Which given it made up about an eighth of the country's wealth made the fruit itself in truth _priceless_ to them.  
  
"Who is this meant to be?" The Queen murmured, her eyes wide as they stared at the one piece _she_ couldn't remember asking for. One finger pointed to the one painted before the cage. His form shrouded in dark colours, his arms wide. The clothing tattered and a grin on his shadowed face.  
  
"Pirate." Her son mumbled, his eyes blinking closed.  
  
The Queen nodded, a warm smile on her face as she slowly lowered herself to the ground, grabbing her son and heir close to her.   
  
"What did _he_ call it?" He questioned, referring to the joker that had commissioned the work, his gaze slowly turning to his family. They'd obviously been somewhat apprehensive at first... Atleast until the _beli's_ had arrived. Proving both, that their client had the wealth to pay them... And knew how to find them.  
  
"' _Nobility?'"_ She answered, herself thinking about the same individual. The only difference been exactly _what_ they intended to do with the piece of art.  
  
They had after all, not that her husband knew, given them _template_ to work of... Which said _wonders_ about the kind of person they were. And given the message they _insisted_ on having put on top of the piece...  
  
Why, if she didn't know any better, she'd say their client planned to put it behind the [Empty Throne](https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Empty_Throne).  
  
...


	14. Chapter 8

...  
  
"You killed him!" Luffy yelled out, open shock showing through his face as he copied the Red-haired captain's stance. One hand held out. The other hidden away under his shirt. his facial expression changing to a thoughtful look, slowly showing more and more frustration as the rubber brain wracked itself trying to copy whatever had happened.  
  
Shanks visibly sweat dropped, his eyes blinking rapidly. "I didn't _kill_ him Luffy..."  
  
"He exploded into strings!"  
  
"Luffy..." Shanks scratched the back of his head, his gaze turning towards his first mate.  
  
"How did you make him explode? _That was so cool!"_  
  
" _Mugiwara."_ Benn Beckman remarked, the steel tone in his voice earning shudders out of the people who knew him. Though it seemed to have no effect on the Straw Hat captain.  
  
Shanks sighed before turning on the spot. "Come on, we don't really have much time to waste-"  
  
"But!"  
  
"Luffy, _later!"_ Shanks grumbled about to take a step further in before the _world_ suddenly twisted.  
  
Their memories _rushing_ back with a vengeance.  
  
Memories of the _Nobody_ they'd met.  
  
Shanks sucked in a breath, his eyes widening in _alarm_. As he realised who had been pulling his leg.  
  
 _ **Who**_ had engineered the red alert that scoured over the world, the red alert no one truly understood. The red alert no one could fully remember, that had set about the Celestial Dragon's _Doomsday_.  
  
 **Who,** exactly had direct access to the Hobi Hobi No Mi.  
  
"Doflamingo, that _Nobody was Doflamingo_ -"  
  
And yet just as quickly as it came, the memories disappeared. Shanks' expression twisting in a wince as his hand immediately went to his head. His eyes rapidly blinking.  
  
Half his crew-mates, on the other hand were far worse for wear. Outright dropping to the ground as they clutched their heads.  
  
The red-haired captain grit his teeth, his eyes snapping open, only to gaze at an _indifferent_ Luffy. The Rubber captain gawking at the rest, wondering what was going on.  
  
The sight, despite the circumstances, brought a smile to his face.  
  
Shaking off the sudden strain. The Yonko found himself puzzled once again as he took a look at the empty throne room, wondering _who_ he'd been speaking to since arriving.  
  
"The Hobi Hobi No Mi," Beckman straightened himself up. "Don't forget what were dealing with,"  
  
Shanks didn't need to be told twice, _that_ much he could certainly remember.  
  
"You mentioned _something_ upstairs?" Beckman questioned, a raised eyebrow on his face.  
  
Shanks nodded, his observation haki reaching out once again, his body already moving. Idly listening to Luffy ask what was happening, though on their heels none the less.  
  
Given the surprisingly short distance, it didn't take them too long to reach the aforementioned room. The locked door, for whatever reason, looked... Almost unkempt? Uncared for? The room was more or less _difficult_ to miss, given how it strayed against the rest of what they've seen of the castle. Everywhere else looked downright _polished_ compared to the door before them. The visible wear and tear almost _foreboding._ Yet it was the only room with a visible life force on the other side...  
  
"It's probably _him_ , Nobody-" The word earned another wince out of him. Trying to remember _who_ it belonged to felt _uncomfortable_ to say the least. "-probably ate the fruit himse-" Whatever _Yassop_ had been mumbling to himself died down the moment Shanks pulled open the door, _after_ failing to push it.  
  
The Yonko's own expression twisting into complete _anger_ at the sight of the _barred_ gate hidden behind the damaged door. On the other side of the oppressively dull, empty room, _chained_ to the wall sat a _sniffling_ blue-haired girl _clutching a toy_ to her chest. Her expression distraught as she stared up, blinking rapidly at the sight of them.  
  
 _...  
_

 _...  
  
_ Shanks, shamefully enough, hesitated. His eyes glinting red but for a moment before his expression worsened as he realised it really wasn't a trap. In fact-  
  
"Another one..?" The blue haired girl's lips seemed to tremble at the sight of them, her eyes widening as her face paled. "Another Yonko?" She whispered, almost hauntedly, her eyes narrowing as she gripped the toy in her hand tighter, her body shaking.  
  
Shanks didn't waste a second further as he pushed the bars loose, promptly walking through towards the girl. His sword, faster then the eye could see, cutting her cuffs loose.  
  
The girls terrified expression felt akin to a stab in his chest.  
  
"Don't worry..." he reached a hand out.  
  
She flinched, inching away from his touch, her eyes widening further.  
  
"D-Don't!" She screeched, Shanks' expression wincing as he withdrew his hand back. His bemused expression clear. His thoughts bundled as he stared at her, unsure what to do. From what he'd managed to deduce so far...  
  
It didn't look pretty.  
  
"Jeez. Ya ugly mugs scaring her off!" Yassop, promptly pushed him aside, a serious look on his face. One that immediately turned into a smile at the sight of the girl. "Hey! My name is Yass-"  
  
"I know who all of you are!" The venom behind the words as the girl's face twisted, took the sniper by surprise, his head leaning back the slightest. "You're Pirates is what you are! Like that monster!" She jabbed one hand out, for a moment giving the Red-haired Yonko a panic attack.  
  
"That monster?" Benn Beckman questioned, a steel tone to his voice. His eyes not remotely believing what he was seeing.  
  
"Kaido of the beasts!" The blue haired girl turned a finger towards the red-haired Yonko in the room. Another furious look on her face. "What are you even doing here!? Don't you think you've done enough!?"  
  
Shanks blinked wide-eyed at the complete change in nature. The blue-haired girl crossing her arms as she promptly stood up. Her eyes glaring at all of them.  
  
"Oi! Shanks hasn't done anything!" Luffy's voice suddenly broke through, the boy pushing himself past the others to stand face to face with the still sniffing girl.  
  
"He killed him!" The girl snapped back, matching the rubber brains glare.  
  
"Ah! Yes, he did do that." Luffy nodded. "But he didn't do anything else!"  
  
"Oi..."  
  
"Besides.." The girl grit her teeth, her gaze quickly turned down towards the toy in her hands.  
  
"Who is that?" Benn Beckman's question went ignored, the man quickly developing a tick at being ignored.  
  
"It's his fault Kaido came here..."  
  
Shanks eyes widened the slightest at the accusation, the Yonko immediately straightening himself up, his expression wary. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your stupid hat! That's what!" She shrieked.  
  
"Whose Kaido?" Luffy grumbled.  
  
"The big toy in the throne room." The girl calmly answered, her expression turning somber at the sight of the Straw Hat's current owner.  
  
"So it wasn't shredded?" Beckman questioned lazily, and noticing the girl still had no intention of answering him, Beckman immediately turned to the rest of their silent audience, handing out orders to start searching.  
  
"The people.. They were-"  
  
"I know." The girl cut the Yonko off. "I didn't have any other choice."  
  
Shanks blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
He caught the sudden tremble in the girls lips.  
  
"... I made a deal... And given your here..." Her head turned downcast. "Given he isn't... Kaido no longer has any reason..." The girl stopped, her shoulders trembling the slightest, her expression hidden from sight.  
  
"He's currently a toy, if anything-" Beckman started, before, to his surprise, the girl reacted to him, cutting him off instantly.  
  
"I can't wake up my people without waking him."  
  
Shanks winced. "Your people..? You're not a princess or something..?"  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes at him, sticking her nose up as she crossed her arms the slightest bit tighter.  
  
"So what if I am... Are you going to kidnap me? I can tell you now, no one-"  
  
"I am not going to kidnap you!" Shanks clarified, a sweat drop forming on his head.  
  
"Oh... That means you know Vivi! Her country was in a lot of trouble too!" Luffy grinned.  
  
"Whose the toy in your arms?" Beckman questioned, entirely indifferent to the way the conversations changed.  
  
The girl, once again surprising him, actually answered his question. Briefly looking down towards the toy, contemplating what she should say.  
  
"... It's someone important... Someone that... **Cannot** be here when everything's undone." Her lips trembled, though her eyes oddly enough to the pirates in the room, including the Rubber captain, held hate.  
  
Beckman frowned, his mind wracking itself as it took every, small as it were, piece of information he could recall and tried to piece it together, the pieces falling scattered though the further back he went, the more convulted arcs linking randomly between each other... From the the World Government's current list of problems to the Auction- His eyes widened as he realised what the girl was insinuating. "Someone that even you, Pirate emperor-" She momentarily turned her attention to the man in question. "-wouldn't pick a fight with." The girl, barely reaching half his height, proceeded to match Beckman's disbelieving glare with her own sneer.  
  
"An honest to god Celestial Dragon."  
  
Funnily enough.  
  
Benn Beckman, without a shadow of a doubt, believed that.  
  
"Oh! I think I punched one of those!"  
  
Once again, despite the situation itself, amusement quickly filled Shanks as he remembered reading that particular snippet in the paper. Before it started it's vendetta against him and his crew. But mostly him. Beckman incredulously stared on while Yassop simply blinked owlishly, his internal worry for his son growing by the second.  
  
The princess on the other hand merely stared, entirely unsure, nor prepared for the comment. Her mouth opening and closing rapidly.  
  
"Don't worry!" Luffy grinned, holding a thumbs up, his signature laugh coming out. "Your country's going to get better as well! Just like Vivi's!"  
  
"...You can't just promise that." The girl eventually settled on, a mildly uncomfortable look on her face.  
  
"Watch me! Shishishi!"  
  
...

...  
  
Shanks stepped aside, blinking a few times as he watched the girl promptly stand up and walk past them. Yassop snapping to the left, a yelp coming out as he kept himself out of range. Benn on the other hand simply took a single step to the side, an indifferent look on his face.  
  
Luffy on the other hand promptly walked up towards her and stood in her way. One hand stretched out towards her, blocking her, a frown on his face.  
  
"Oi! No wandering off on your own!"  
  
Sugar blinked, her passive expressions straining. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Princess's need bodyguards! That's what Vivi taught me!" Luffy nodded his head promptly.  
  
...  
  
Elsewhere a certain blue-haired sand princess rolled in her grave of pillows.  
  
...  
  
"...Right." She turned towards Benn Beckman, given Shanks was trying and failing to hide his laughter. "How would you feel about me toying your friend?"  
  
Beckman snuck a look towards the laughing Yonko and deadpanned in response.  
  
"Only if you start with my captain."  
  
Sugar nodded. That was something she was fully willing-  
  
"O-Oi! She's actually considering it!" Shanks suddenly called out, a sweat drop going down his face. The red gleam in his eyes disappearing.  
  
That, Benn Beckman, to Sugar's surprise, evidently found hilarious enough to reward her with an amused snort.  
  
Without another word, Sugar promptly turned back towards a frowning Luffy, the Straw Hat in question having somehow found a sword. "Very well, would you like to be my knight." She found the words somewhat difficult to force out.  
  
A sparkle promptly lit up on the Straw Hat's face as he begun nodding- Only for Sugar to raise a single hand and promptly walk past him. "I wasn't asking."  
  
It was at that point the others promptly scrambled to their feet. Yassop immediately appearing by her side again, earning a quick sneer.  
  
"Uhh.. Right, so what's your name- err, What do we call you?" He stammered, clear discomfort showing through. Though he knew the Hobi Hobi No Mi generally forced people to stay at the age they consumed it, it wasn't the unknown age that was really causing it.  
  
The pirate was simply hopeless when it came to Royals. And all their rules!  
  
"Your Highness." Sugar deadpanned.  
  
...  
  
"Your deal," Beckman started from the side, his hands routinely lighting another cigarette. "Do you know who it was with?"  
  
Sugar promptly stopped on her feet, her eyes going comical, her expression as passive as can be as the others stopped.  
  
"You know who it is?" Shanks questioned hurriedly, a smile growing on his face-  
  
"How do you not know..?" She deadpanned.  
  
An uneasy glance went between the captain and his first mate.  
  
" **-Pretending to be a pirate!-"** The sudden sound caught Sugar off-guard, the girl almost missing a step as she turned towards the crew sniper. The man in question had a tone dial out, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Did he sound anything like this?" He questioned seriously.  
  
Sugar minutely nodded her head. "You really don't know?"  
  
"Know what? What's everyone talking about!? Shanks?"  
  
The red-haired captain waved his hand distractedly, his steps carrying him in front of the girl. "Who is it? It'll make things so much eas-"  
  
"Joker." The name set the room into dead silence.  
  
"...Shit." Beckman grit through his teeth, one hand on his face. It just had to be the one 'retiring' didn't it... If word was to be believed at any rate. Of course, the only way a Broker retired was by cashing in all of their assets. Literally. And without the slightest idea on who it truly was underneath... Nor where to even start in finding it... Negotiations were certainly out of the question. And given the, currently toyed, pirates already involved in what was going on...  
  
Sugar, truthfully, found everything about what was happening around her completely and utterly surreal.  
  
"You made a deal with Joker?" Shanks questioned incredulously.  
  
"... I didn't exactly have much of a choice in the matter. It was either that or he cashed in my people."  
  
"Cashed in your people..?" Yassop mouthed the words, unsure what they meant. Nor if he even wanted to learn.  
  
"Long story," Benn and Sugar exclaimed tiredly. One, of course, entirely staged.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Beckman narrowed his eyes the slightest, though he kept his pace up, a few steps behind that of the princess's. The girl herself was currently hooded as she walked everyone else out of the castle and into the forestry clearing. Luffy the only one ahead of her. The teen-captain taking in the sights with glee. Oddly happy, even.  
  
"You look like you've never seen another island," The princess stated, Beckman's mind whirling at the fact the girl seemed to, if he didn't know any better, read his mind.  
  
"Hmm?" Luffy's head twisted around in a complete 720. A beaming smile on his face. "Oh, I am usually too busy punching someones head in to investigate!"  
  
Shanks snorted from the side, Yassop copying him.  
  
"You have an unhealthy obsession with punching heads..."  
  
"It solves all of my problems. Saved Ace too!"  
  
Sugar blinked, faltering for one step before regaining her balance. A geniune smile on her face as she nodded. "I saw that! Very good execution!"  
  
Luffy's laughter quickly filled the clearing.  
  
"Oi, girl-"  
  
"Your highness." The royalty snapped back, a glint in her eyes.  
  
Benn matched the look, entirely indifferent to the foreboding feeling that had filled the air. "Is there a reason we've left the castle?"  
  
The princess, to his surprise, took a few moments to process the question before letting out a sigh, rolled her eyes and promptly kept walking past him.  
  
Worse, to his irritation and their amusement, his crew followed her.  
  
"...So where are we going? Everything's that way!" Luffy questioned, his mouth for some reason drooling, his arms pointing in the wrong direction anyway.  
  
Sugar, still walking, simply sighed.  
  
"I don't know what you're all here-"  
  
"I am here to help. Shanks is here to kill people-"  
  
"Luffy!"  
  
"But- I have a job to do. So if you're all going to insist on following me, then at the very least stay out of my way."  
  
"So where are you going?" Luffy questioned immediately after she'd stopped talking, earning a tick on the girls head.  
  
"... Dressrosa's people." She eventually remarked, speeding up her pace the slightest. "I need to make sure they're all on board..."  
  
Benn narrowed his eyes again, briefly locking gazes with Shanks for a minute. The Red-haired Yonko once again looking into the future, albeit with more difficulty then earlier. But to both of their frustration, nothing else seemed to show.  
  
"On board?"  
  
Sugar nodded, a resolute look on her face.  
  
"The Island's lost-"  
  
"Why?" Benn snapped, his irritation having reached it's peak. "Why is it lost?"  
  
Sugar tilted her head to the side, a bemused expression on her face. "Are you an idiot?"  
  
Beckman glared.  
  
Yassop snorted.  
  
"We're going to Dressrosa's people, no?" She questioned, a sardonic tone to her voice. "What did you see in Acacia? The port-town you entered my castle from."  
  
Silence filled the clea-  
  
"Lotta toys." Luffy deadpanned, one finger up his nose.  
  
"...Gross. Any guesses as to who they are?"  
  
"Kaido's ship?" Shanks remarked, somewhat numb.  
  
Sugar nodded. "I am planning to use his ships to transport the country."  
  
"...Have you not considered the marines?" Beckman quickly took control of the conversation. The girl, once again taking him by surprise as she turned towards him and answered.  
  
"And tell them what? That there's a Yonko at my doorstep? You really think they'll care with the problems they have going on?" Sugar shook her head the slightest, her hands clutching her hood closer as she started walking again. Luffy the only one to immediately follow.  
  
"How do you plan on sailing a Yonko's fleet by yourself?" Yassop questioned, quickly catching up to the crazy princess. Though to his surprise, the question seemed to earn a smile out of her.  
  
"Oh, I've got some help for that! An army of little helpers even!"  
  
...  
  
Shanks aborted his attempt to catch up to the rest, a hand having clamped down on his shoulder. Beckman's glare not softening the slightest even as the princess walked further and further away. Yassop and Luffy on her heels.  
  
"I don't trust her." He stated.  
  
"I can see that," Shanks sighed, his one hand scratching the back of his head.  
  
"She's telling the truth, or I haven't caught her out in a lie. Which is weird enough on it's own, she is a royal. She refuses to answer most of my questio-"  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't like you specifically?"  
  
Beckman blinked, unsure what to make of that, before shaking his head and continuing.  
  
"She was crying when we first saw her."  
  
"Well, yeah I mean she..." Shanks' eyes widened. "She was expecting someone else wasn't she? Joker? No... No, he was waiting for someone else as well wasn't he?" And without skipping a beat, the Red-haired emperor promptly turned and dashed back to the rest a panicked look on his face.  
  
Benn Beckman twitched. His hand shaking the slightest as he palmed his forehead. That wasn't at all what he'd been trying to say... From what he could tell, the girl seemed to be feeding them enough crumbs to keep them curious but not enough to know how big the trap was...  
  
Yet the trap couldn't be for them... The girl had had plenty of time to try and attempt to use her devil fruit on them. And there was hardly an easier way to, for lack of a better word, cripple them. Even now, given he could still recall who had went on ahead with her meant that-  
  
"What!? Why the hell didn't you mention that earlier!?" Yassop's cry quickly broke his thoughts, Beckman feeling a headache coming as he promptly dashed to catch up to the rest.  
  
...  
  
"Big Mom's on her way!" Yassop exclaimed, both hands on his hands going to his head as he walked on. "Three Yonkos on this island- What is? Was? Joker planning!?"  
  
Funnily enough, Beckman found his gaze locked onto the indifferent princess walking ahead. The man about to comment on the fact before suddenly realising, or perhaps seeing a hint of why the girl didn't seem to like him so much...  
  
After a moment of thought on the fact he promptly shrugged and asked her anyway.  
  
"You're awfully calm, give-"  
  
"I have the face of a twelve year old, if I show emotion, you don't take me seriously." The girl snapped. Almost as if she'd been waiting for him to bring it up.  
  
A small part of him was definitely starting to understand why she didn't like him...  
  
"Do you have a problem with me?" He questioned, his eyes going to the upcoming gate. The small clearing of trees had had him thinking it would lead out. Yet here they were walking to the gate of another city, likely taking the long route. The princess entirely undeterred, if not purposeful, as she kept walking.  
  
A small part of him felt for her at that moment as well.  
  
He could certainly understand one needing a final glimpse of their home. Powerful as his crew was, two Yonko's and a country to protect? That was above Whitebeard's pay grade. Let alone theirs.  
  
"You tell me," She stated, not even looking his way. "Smartest man in the East Blue."  
  
He grit his teeth, knowing what was coming.  
  
"And what do you do with that genius?" She turned an eye towards him. Her walking undeterred, Luffy's gaze snapping to and fro the empty restaurants coming into view.  
  
"You choose to become a Pirate."  
  
... _  
_


	15. Chapte 9 Part 1

...

"I _still_ don't understand." My fellow passenger remarked, a huff to his voice as he read through his own piece of work.

It was admittedly rather shortsighted of me not to realise but-

"I don't see how they all connect." The _bird_ groaned. His hand shaking the slightest as he lowered the tea cup onto the nearby table.

We were both currently situated on top of an _unnatural_ cloud, _very_ high into the sky. In fact, high enough that if I'd had a real body, I'd likely be freezing to death. Goda' knows how Morgan's managing it... And high as we were, the manufactured cloud happened to steadily be moving further and further away from Dressrosa.

Honestly, the things you can find in the pirate underworld... Given Bellamy's canon-view, as vague as my memories were surrounding the scene, hinted at the One Piece world not entirely knowing about the, nor believing in, Sky Islands. I hadn't expected to find a _genuine_ working cloud-making machine. I _still_ wasn't sure if it was _all_ advanced engineering or if it was a devil fruit based _ability, given the lack of sentience from the machine itself, I figured the former. The machine was currently silently working in the background._

Still! There was, quite literally, a cloud generating machine! _Wasn't_ that a game-changer!?

All the same, my emotions quickly settling down, my presence wasn't exactly needed in Dressrosa anymore, given Shanks had already reached the east harbour. And push comes to shove, Sugar was always an arm's reach away. And, well, given what the visual snails are showing...

Shanks was currently napping in the background, even as his crew-mates genuinely _helped_ out the 'princess.' From helping her and Tontatta's evacuate the toy kingdom ala Jack Sparrowing Kaido's ships, to helping make sure there was a _Donquixote_ hidden amongst each one.

You know... _As insurance._

Of course, the fact the Red-hairs had managed to find Roger's Straw Hat might've helped their mood significantly.

I idly sipped the cup of tea, my gaze landing on the live screen view of one _Benn Beckman_. Just ahead of the table between me and Morgan, stood a stand with quite a number of screens showcasing key points in the island. _How_ the bird had managed to hook all of this up was still beyond me. My attention quickly focused back on the particular screen. The East Blue Genius was directly staring back at the _hidden_ visual snail. A sneer on his face.

He'd of course lived up to his reputation and nickname, having noticed the visual snails set about almost immediately. His eyes narrowing each and every time, though never once speaking up about it. His mind likely _dying_ to understand why. Why they were there.. And what they were for.

The snails after all had only managed to catch them doing _good_. Nothing that could remotely count as _bad_ publicity. Even now, Morgan's army of flying journalists were currently snapping every shot they could, showcasing the _princess_ 's plight, _the full story, of course going out with it,_ and the Yonko lending her a helping hand.

And as it were, it was one of the points Morgan's failed to understand. Though I suppose it was the price of using the Hobi-Hobi No Mi on myself so many times.

_Explanations_ tended to be forgotten as well.

"You hid the entire kingdom under a _veil-"_

"I am hardly going to risk anyone proving _Sugar_ isn't a princess-"

Morgan huffed, "That's another thing-" I raised a single finger, the bone for a single moment briefly splintering into _hundreds_ of root-like strings. All sharply pointed at the end. The transformation itself was of course accidental, the idea having for a moment filtered through to my head. "Why don't we start at the beginning, I _am_ rather strapped for time."

Mogan's eyes turned wary at that as he straightened himself up. "I thought you said Dressrosa-"

I raised a single eyebrow, the action earning another huff out of the bird.

" _Okay._ " He remarked distressfully, taking a quick sip, his gaze turning down to the table and map between us. "All of that, baiting the Yonko, the hat- All to get Red-hair _here."_ Morgan tapped a single feather on his chin. "I'd thought you intended to start a fight-"

I nodded without missing a beat. "There will be one, _every story_ needs conflict-" My words earned another groan from the bird before me, one finger quickly pointing towards me.

"There, _that_ right there, you keep saying a story! You did all of this for a story?"

I raised another eyebrow, a smile growing on my face. "Well... I can promise you, _it's a good one."_

Morgan spared me another glance, the bird slowly relaxing back into the cloud-based chair, a wary sigh coming out.

"You bring him here..." He eventually continued. "All of that, to not only _hand_ him your secret weapon-" My eye twitched the slightest at the mention of Sugar. Not that he'd noticed. "But even _give_ him your _prize_."

"Prize?" I questioned, somewhat bemused, and a little caught off-guard.

Morgan's eyes narrowed, "The _Celestial_ you imprisoned!" He remarked, his eyes the slightest panicked. "You cannot mean to tell me _you've_ forgotten about him... The toy that girl is carrying around!"

I, admittedly enough, almost failed to control myself after hearing those words. My body shaking the slightest as I briefly recalled _where_ I'd ended up shipping the real Celestial Dragon toy too...

_With_ a note asking them to be patient of course.

"I do believe the Kuja pirates will be rather pleased..." I remarked, not entirely sure what the bird had said. Though I'd managed to earn narrowed eyes, the bird's brain likely working overtime as it put each piece together.

"...And why? All to take a few _pictures_ of the Yonko..." He eventually settled for fishing for more information, his shameless look clear for all to see.

I nodded, my irritation growing the slightest as the bird failed, for the thousandth time, to connect the dots.

"We need it for _proof_."

"Proof..? _He says proof..._ Proof for what? That Red-hair's not pirate material-"

I blinked. " _Of course_ Red-hair isn't pirate material, _everyone_ knows that. _I_ need his stamp of approval _because_ of that!"

Morgan blinked, his eyes sharper then ever as he took another sip.

"All For what..?"

Sighing for the, hopefully, final time.

"What do you think is going to happen, _presuming_ everything stays to script until Big Mom arrives, once all of the toys are onboard Kaido's ships?"

Morgan blinked. "Kaido-"

"Wrong." I deadpanned without missing a beat, earning a twitch for my troubles.

"... _Sugar?"_ Morgan tasted the name on his lips, finding it sour- "If she is as caring as she claims... Then her next job would have to-" Morgan _stopped_. His eyes blinking rapidly as he stared at me.

"She would have to return the ' _Celestial Dragon.'_ " He remarked, his fingers quoting in the air for some unknown reason as he finished. _It was a Celestial Dragon._ "Red-hair plans to help her... His name _alone_ could guarantee the princess _safe passage_. That's why he hasn't left yet... Even after having gotten what he'd wanted back." Morgan's more or less answered one of his earlier questions.

Not to mention his presumed revenge against _nobody._ "He feels too guilty to leave. Kaido showed up here thanks to him after all," I added on.

"And given the girl _can't_ in fact restore her 'people' without waking up another Yonko..."

"Makes him one of the few in the world that _could_ help her return the 'ticking-time bomb' back to his family." I grinned at the bird, earning a flinch out of him as he realised I wasn't even hiding the fact I was lying.

"... They'll be hard-pressed to ignore an Emperor of the sea's words... And with the _emergency meeting_ happening soon." Morgan continued on, once again wary as he looked me over. "That's why you needed my help. To make sure it's _your_ version- _Your side_ that's told. You forced them into action. Only to demand a vote for _yourself_. _"_ He _sighed_ again. Albeit far more tired compared to earlier.

"And when everything goes pear-shaped~" I sing-songed.

"You have undeniable proof showing Red-hair's involvement..." Morgan's eyes closed. "They'll blame _him_ for it... Attritbute it all to his name-"

"I'll make a pirate out of him yet!" I remarked, Doflamingo's cackle immediately coming out as I got to my feet. "He'll be the [Sinon](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sinon) to my [Odysseus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odysseus)!" I finished, my hands' outstretched, even as the names failed to earn a reaction out of the bird.

"Who do you intend to _send?_ As your _representative_? _"_ He questioned instead, his interest clear.

" _Like you just said yourself,"_ I continued smiling, slowly leaning back into my chair, my gaze going to the endless sky. _"A Celestial Dragon. Fufufu..."_ Doflamingo's signature laughter coming out at the end, the bird for a moment paling as it _finally_ processed exactly what it had signed up for. And honestly?

I don't think I even needed to _say_ anything at that point. Morgan's stare slowly but surely blanked out as he leaned back into his own seat. His hands trembling the slightest before, to my own surprise, a grin slowly grew onto his face.

"...I dare say I may have to _retire_ after this scoop..."

And wasn't that hilarious?

I'd more or less told this bird that I intended to _rip_ the world government a new one and the only thing he's remotely worried about is an early _retirement._

_What a world._

_..._

_**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget feedback!** _


	16. Omake(canon-is, definitely cracky) Real Doflamingo's View

At first I was enraged, I was mortified!  
To think that _I_ would get possessed like some blasted puppet o' mine!  
And I spent so many hours wondering how to fix it all, kept on thinking my legacy was forever gone!  
But then I _watched._ Ohh I _saw!_  
I learnt of a game where _none_ could possibly go wrong!  
So I'll give it! I'll _agree_! To whatever twisted plot you scheme!  
From the weakest of the worlds to the hightop of the _seas!_  
For I _know._ Oh I can _see!_  
History will repeat itself with an Oharan _guarantee_!  
  
But at the end. The end of it _all_.  
When you've scarred the world beyond repair and left it all to rot.  
I know where I'll stand to be, know what it is I'll _see._  
And I'll laugh at it all and watch it _burn_ with glee!  
If I'd heard for just one second of such a fantasy,  
I would've shot the messenger _dead_ and walked out with a _dream_.  
  
So under-stand! _For all to come..._  
When the coming storm has ended, I'll take back all I've lost, f _aster than you can breath!_  
I'll rise up above your wake, and turn what's left of the world into what I truly believe!  
  
Rightfully... _miiiinnneee!_  
  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoye- 'Snort.'
> 
> Don't forget feed- 'Cackles'


	17. Ch9 Part 2

...

The wind howled as it crashed into me, a grin growing on my face as I adjusted my grip on the string. My string body arcing downwards through the sky, speeding up the lower I went. I was currently _swinging_ across the sea, a single hand stretched out as it held to a near invisible string. Every now and then, given the sheer length of each string, replacing them. The cloud filled sky certainly made it easier to pull a Spiderman.

Now, I of course could've used a... Speedier form of travel but I firmly believe, if you have the opportunity to act like Spiderman.

You _be_ Spiderman.

My destination?

It was of course, _Big Mom's_ flagship.

One of Morgan's scouts had caught sight of the ship. Delivering the news _immediately_ through snail. Well, the flagship with it's _fleet_ , but I wasn't really worried about them.

Morgan questioned my sanity when I'd told him that.

It was a lie of course. Well, a half truth so to speak.

I, truthfully, wasn't _worried_ at all.

Really. What could _possibly_ go wrong?

I promptly switched strings, the silhouette of an _armada_ appearing in the horizon. My grin returning without missing a beat as I sped up once again, this time angling my body higher in the sky and out of view, heading for the biggest shadow I could see.

...

...

-Katakuri-

The Queen Mama Chanter swayed as it sailed along the rocking waves. The wind going against them, slowing them down ever further. The rest of the fleet, including his siblings questionable ships followed on steadily behind. His elder brother's the closest, using the flagship as a barrier to the wind.

He never really understood the want to command ones own ship, when they all sail under their mothers flag anyway. It wasn't as if the ship had any _use_ so to speak, each far to small to really make any difference. When things went sideways, as they tended to, every officer and above was expected to be on the flagship anyway.

The main ship's crew were all currently haphazardly running around trying to keep steady in the brewing storm. His mother in her quarters going over something with _Smoothie._ The 900 million beli sweet commander thankfully having the sense not to showboat like _rest_ of them.

He himself was currently situated near the ship's smiling figurehead, alone. There weren't too many places on the ship where he'd get the peace and leg room, his rank and size needed. He idly stretched his legs, standing to his full height as he narrowed his eyes at the quickly building storm. At the rumbling clouds filtering the sky in darkness. At the strikes of thunder echoing in the horizon. His eyes glinting red every few seconds as the ship sailed. His crew mates haphazardly running about as they made to keep the ship on a steady course. None of them willing to risk an Emperor's wrath.

Given the sheer size of the Queen Mama Chanter, the fact it was _remotely_ having any trouble really said enough about what the rest of the fleet was going through.

It was a pity really. Had they, as a collective, not suddenly lost complete track of what it is they had sailed out in _mass_ for, they might've been able to bypass the sudden storm altogether.

...

The rumbling thunder was growing closer, or perhaps they were just sailing towards it. Hints of _whirlpools_ starting to form in the distance, signalling it as one of _those_ days.

Though at the very least, for the Queen Mama Chanter at any rate, the wind direction seems to have changed, going in their favour as it push them towards their destination. The majority of the fleet's ships, not having the size or density to truly manoeuvre in the dangerous winds, all started to pass the flagship, most taking their position directly ahead of it, keeping the veritable wall of defence the ship made to their backs. Blocking off most of the harsh winds entirely.

...

The earlier rain had started pouring down in mass, their gigantic ship _swaying_ the slightest from the pressure. The rest of their fleet as well as their ship currently been, haphazardly at that, directed around by his elder brother. The pirate having long since simply anchored his own ship to the main one and jumped on board. Not remotely willing to deal with the hazards of the Grand Line's storm.

Their mother, in the midst of all this, kept herself situated in her quarters. Though Smoothie had long since left them, immediately getting into work with the other sweet commander.

And given his crews... Disposition towards _helping_ each other, working together, what have you. The two sweet commanders currently both trying to direct the ship's crew were more often then not stepping on each others toes.

Really, was it a wonder he left the runnings of the ship to others?

...

"We can sail through it, it's nothing more th-"

"That _thing_ you want to sail through, dear sister of mine, is called a _hurricane_. Perhaps you've heard of such a phenomon before-" Perospero dodged the sudden jab from Smoothie's sword. His devil fruit filling up his right side as he turned his focus away from directing the ship to his sister.

"This, _dear brother of mine,_ is called an execution."

Katakuri really didn't have time for this. He'd long since started pacing around the ship, the height advantage the ship provided giving him a, albeit stormy, view of the rest of the fleet. Including the stragglers, those unfortunate enough to find themselves lagging behind and dealing with the increasingly dangerous winds sending them straight to Dressrosa. His devil fruit, unlike his currently fighting siblings, been used to help keep the rest in formation throughout the storm.

Turning his gaze, his eyes narrowed at the sight of his siblings slowly but surely escalating their little scuff-

Every single one of his crew mates _ceased_ as, despite the stormy weather, a _wave_ of Conqueorers Haki suddenly swept across from the front end of the ship, passing through the _sails_ obscuring his view. And given there shouldn't have been anyone there capable of- Katakuri's eyes widened, the thought not even needing to finish as his body immediately _dashing_ back to his last position, a veritable backdraft left in his wake.

Ahead of him, almost in slow motion he caught sight of Perospero and Smoothie breaking off their little scuffle, both of their widened _,_ shocked eyes focused forward, the Haki clearly having brought them back to their sens-

No. He realised as he reached them, the giant sails no longer covering what had slowed the ship down to a halt.

Five minutes ago, just before he'd left to check on _Oven's_ ship, there had been at the very least, _fifteen_ ship sailing just ahead of the Queen Mama Chanter.

Thunder ravaged across the background as Katakuri stared ahead, the fleet of pirates' _crying_ out in fear as they _fell_ from the sky. His gaze locked onto the nearest ship stationary in the air before them. _Upside down_ at that.

Locked onto the _figure_ standing on top.

And just behind the floating ship, and the _laughing_ man dressed in pink on top.

Floated over half of Big Mom's fleet, half of every ship that had managed to keep a steady pace ahead of the flag, the ones closest to them at that. The other half of ships, the ones furthest away from the flag, at the sight of the others slowly starting to float had tried to break off. The storm only helping the formation break apart that much faster.

All of the floating ships, besides the one seemingly floating on it's own accord directly ahead of them, currently had a _net_ of sorts covering them bottom up, each one resembling a _teardrop_ from his position. The material barely visible through the ongoing storm. The storm the stranger responsible seemed to ignore as he _laughed._

He watched his own power, one hand already outstretched, Haki already covering it, rocket it out in a multitude of fists. All of them connecting squarely on the target, barely hitting the ship he stood on. All of them cutting through him with almost zero resistance. Katakuri's eyes widening as he confirmed the fact his attack had _connected_. With no avail. The holes on the stranger's face slowly stitched itself back together.

He watched as near a third of his crew, devil fruit and otherwise, all _slowly , _defying the laws of gravity itself, fell into but never truly reach the sea. Seemingly held in the air by the stranger as well.

He watched the grinning _pirate,_ slowly edge closer, _Perospero's_ tilted ship used as an elevator of sorts. He watched as every floating net covering the rest of the _empty_ ships ahead suddenly turned _red_. The stranger before them pulling down on an invisible string reaching out into and above the rumbling clouds, a _flash of lightning_ painting his background as he promptly _shrunk_ down every net in size, cutting through the wood and metal of every ship caught in it's grasp like a hot knife through butter.

Half of their fleet, in pieces, slowly but surely fell into the sea before them. A few even hitting his few _struggling_ and floating crew mates along the way.

The stranger in pink edged ever closer, the moving, floating, upside down ship used as his means of transport as it sailed through the air, his laughter barely audible to his _fuming_ sister and _shell-shocked_ brother.

"Knock knock," The stranger motioned the spoken gesture, as the sound of _hundreds_ of vision dials went off, reaching the three commanders. All seemingly coming from the hidden side of the floating ship.

And before any of them could so much as twitch, the sound of heavy footsteps promptly filled the swaying ship. Dread pooling at the bottom of his two siblings, his own grimace coming out and showing as he kept his gaze on the enemy.

The wash of pure _killing intent,_ mixed with his mother's Conquores Haki, would've, under any other circumstances turned him into an unresponsive wreck. Yet as it washed over him, his siblings as well as the currently floating ship, the one a mere few foot away from their _figurehead_.

Katakuri couldn't help but notice the fact the pirate didn't so much as a _twitch_ in the wrong way. Even as his mother's devil fruit started to reach out. The woman too _angry_ to so much as say a word as he and his siblings felt her power wash past them, covering the stranger before them-

" _You're supposed to say 'Whose There?'"_ The stranger, wearing seemingly storm proof pink furcoat, his expression closed off by a pair of shades, waited a single beat. And promptly dusted his shoulder off, stood up straighter and continued-

"Don't make me hit you with a _ship,"_

...

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget feedback!**


	18. Ch9 Finale

...  
  
I held the grin on my face, my flourished stringy arms slowly going down to my side. My gaze focused on the stone-faced commanders. Perospero idly taking a few steps back, his gaze flickering between Big Mom and I. Panic and worry creasing his face, slowly getting the worse for wear by the second. Smoothie currently had her guard up, her gaze focused slowly on me, her sword pointed towards me. Though like her brother, silence was her method of communication.  
  
The two of them, unlike the third commander before me, both had various degrees of wariness. Katakuri on the other end was seemingly looking towards and past me, his gaze practically looking through me. The hint of a red glint showing through. His own face, like his siblings, creasing the slightest... Though unlike them, his own fear didn't seem directed towards me, nor his mother.  
  
His focus, admirably enough, was focused on his other siblings.  
  
Big Mom on the other hand, her anger _long_ gone, had a bemused expression as she locked eyes with me. Her _devil fruit_ seeping out of her in every direction, slowly but surely covering my string based body. To no avail of course, given she'd been doing the same for the past few _minutes._ The storm itself slowly dying down, Perospero's floating ship swaying the slightest as the clouds slowly moved.  
  
"Now, you might be wondering-"  
  
" _Joker."_ Katakuri answered, not even giving me the chance to complete the question. His gaze locked onto me just as quickly.  
  
I slowly lowered my gaze towards the mochi user, momentarily ignoring the Yonko, a frown building on my face as the smile died down.  
  
"I wasn't ask-"  
  
"I don't care," Katakuri narrowed his eyes, the first commander promptly taking a few steps forward, standing directly before his captain.  
  
My frown worsening in the process, not at his actions, but rather the distinct lack of reaction from his, from what I could recall, rather temperamental abusive parent. The woman's focus still directed at me, her power slowly but surely encompassing the rest of my body. Yet not a word came out.  
  
Once again, however, her power seemingly surrounded me to no avail. Which given she couldn't exactly _physically_ harm me, not with my real body half an island away certainly made enough sense. And any spiritual damage involved... Well.  
  
Fear.  
  
From me specifically.  
  
Tl;dr,  
  
Bitch was going to _starve_.  
  
Katakuri's sudden movement caught my eyes again, the man's eyes widening for a split second as-  
  
 _"It's a puppet-"_ Katakuri suddenly called out in alarm, his stance breaking the slightest.  
  
' _Swoosh'_ The sound echoed all around me, the sight of a _black_ blade appearing out from my neck. The two sweet commanders' hitch of breaths overpowering the _remarkably_ calmer weather, the ship my attacker and I stood on shaking once again.  
  
 _"What the-"_ _Cracker_ 's voice suddenly echoed off behind me, the man's breathing rapidly speeding as he made to pull back his blade. The haki surrounding it disappearing as I promptly turned my head a complete 360, locking gazes with him in the process, eyeing the _drenched_ armour made out of his devil fruit. The hole in my neck rapidly breaking down into thousands's of strings, with but a few left, keeping my head from falling off.  
  
The scene still freaked out Cracker even further as the pirate managed to back-pedal a few feet- My neck strings, turning _black_ , before immediately latching out towards the pirate. His eyes widening further as he stumbled, twisting to the side at the last second as hundreds of black-tipped strings suddenly shot towards and through his previous position.  
  
" _That's not a puppet!"_ Perospero's muffled voice barely reached my ears as I raised a single hand, recalling the previously sent out strings back into my reforming neck, _hundreds_ more Haki-clad strings striking out of my hand towards the _slowly_ stumbling commander. His brief sense of panic overriding his responsibilities as he promptly took a dive off the upside-down ship's side. Perospero's candy based fruit leaking into my peripheral, giving the falling Cracker something to grasp a hold of as opposed to the sea.  
  
Turning my head back towards the others, my eyes briefly widened at the sight of Katakuri's Haki-clad leg inches away from my face. The leg quickly cutting through the top half of my _head_. My visual's and senses momentarily disappearing before quickly reforming. My hands twitching as hundreds of more haki-clad strings suddenly shot up from the my hands, all aimed and directed to every fatal point I could make out of the red-eyed commander.  
  
I watched, the closest thing to awe on my face, as Katakuri proceeded to dodge each and every hit, immediately reappearing beside his, _now,_ three siblings a moment later. Perospero, not missing a beat, shot out a veritable wall of candy towards me-  
  
" _Won't work-"_ Katakuri's voice once again filled the clearing, my visual of the man disappearing, promptly replaced by the aforementioned candy. Perospero's power quickly covered every bit of my body, from head to toe, the man's indecipherable voice barely reaching me.  
  
And with the metaphorical flick of a finger, I promptly awakened my devil fruit, turning the candy prison into even more strings, all of them immediately covering in Haki and once again shooting off towards-  
  
My attack _froze_ in mid-air. The ship jostling the slightest as Big Mom's aura suddenly came to life, her conquerer's haki _screaming_ outwards. Three of her four commanders immediately dropping to their knees, Cracker outright passing out on the spot. The only one remotely handling it being Dogtooth, though the red glint in his eyes seemed to disappear entirely. My crew of flying journalists not skipping a beat as they high-tailed it out, their jobs already done.  
  
There was a mad gleam in her eyes, a manic smile to match it as she stared at me, curiosity burning in her expression. One hand stretched out towards me as she _started to laugh._ The dread in my stomach remotely igniting as it finally occurred to me. As an epiphany hit me. One regarding the Soul-based fruit-  
  
"I have you now!" Big Mom's words washed over me, my panic rising as I _felt_ her power _latch_ onto my soul-  
  
Though it wasn't _death_ I feared.  
  
"Show me! Show me what you are so desperate to hide!"  
  
-and all of it's _history._  
  
And though only a few seconds at most might've passed, I had a feeling Big Mom might've experienced it differently.  
  
For the woman, in the span of a single second, looked to have aged _a hundred years._ My hands clenching and unclenching, my teeth gritting as I raised both-  
  
And promptly found the ship I was currently standing on, suddenly start flying _away_ from the emperor of the sea. The very clouds themselves dispersing as pure utter _dread_ filled the woman's face. Her gaze seeing me in an entirely different light-  
  
I watched, further agitation showing, as _hundreds of_ bodies of water, suddenly rose. The biggest of them, a literal wave, taking Perospero's ships' previous position. Blocking my view of, and pushing the Yonko's _ship_ away. The rest of the hundreds all surrounding my current 'hostages'.  
  
Pushing as much force as I could into my feet, I leapt off the still flying ship aiming for the emperor herself, my mind automatically ignoring the sudden hundreds of pirates splashing into the open sea, my strings no longer holding them as I made to focus-  
  
'CRASH' The giant body of water before me suddenly _multiplied_ , the emperor having fed the sea surrounding us with more of her soul, _three_ giant whirlpools forming and immediately crashing into me. My visuals and sight hammered and covered as the sea of water ravaged and attacked from every which way blocking me from moving. The three whirlpools twisting and turning as they rose into the sky, holding me in place for a moment before promptly crashing back down like a missile into the sea.  
  
Pure anger filled my face as my _string_ body **rocketed back out of the water** , my strings latching onto the _sole_ cloud above me, my gaze rapidly turning every which way before locking onto the _wave-surfing_ ship doing it's very best to get as far away from me as possible. The cloud-less sky's above and surrounding the emperor's ship earning a plethora of expletives from me.  
  
 _I can't believe she actually ran away..._  
  
...


	19. Chapter 10 Part 1 (Arc Finale)

...

Sugar sighed, a worried look on her face as she stared out towards the motionless ships, their anchors raised as they prepared to leave. She was in truth, admittedly worried about the fact said ships contained most of her _crew._ The members of her family all spread about across the ships quite literally carrying an entire kingdom. currently still in toy form, though the commands solved most of those problems. The suspiciously calm weather, something both she and Beckman seemingly agreed on given the earlier signs of a coming storm, helping.

She was also worried about the fact her captain hadn't sent her any sign whatsoever of what he'd called their plan B actually working... Which given she didn't know of any _more_ plans didn't bode too well. And frankly given it more or less involved instigating _Big Mom_ , the most temperamental of the emperors of the seas, into a fight should've been a walk in the park. She wasn't sure how the Young Master could've possible failed to manage the, quite possibly easiest, part of his plan.

The lone Tontatta beside her quickly caught her attention, it's form zipping across the brief clearing on top of it's flying transport. She idly turned her gaze, her peripheral catching sight of the Red-haired pirates in the distance, practically a leap away, particularly the hawk-eyed navigator _still_ watching her, even now.

Even after having _offered_ her the 'moment of silence.' His bleak sense of humour finally showing itself after she'd admittedly proven she was as self-less as she tried to paint herself to be. And though she should've been happy of the fact, she couldn't quite remember _how_ she'd managed such a thing in the first place. She certainly couldn't remember doing anything noteworthy.

Her focus turned back to the dwarf beside her, quickly noticing the fact it was currently fidgeting, it's fingers interlocking. The rest of it's species having long-since left to prepare for an emperors clash. Her favour evidently completed the moment the last toy had been transported onto the last ship.

Their choice to stay behind, of course, not at all challenged by her, or any of the other pirates in the area.

She, quite frankly, couldn't care less if they, the island or it's people barring her family all had a sudden case of drowning. And if not for their role in the Young Master's plan, she would've disregarded them altogether.

"Are you sure you don't need anymore help?" Leo? She believed was it's name, questioned.

She turned towards the green-clad dwarf and smiled, false kindness filling across her face easily. "You've all done more than enough,"

Leo nodded, a proud look filtering across his face for a moment before confusion replaced it as the fleet of ships started to move. The tontatta's head snapping between it and her for a moment.

"Aren't you going with them?"

She forced the giggle out, false amusement taking over, hiding her disdain from the military corps leader. "I have another ride," She answered, letting out a wink in the process. "But truly," She turned the rest of her body to face the dwarf, earning a surprised look out of him. Her practised motions repeated with ease.

...

"Uh-" Leo made to speak his bemusement before he watched, wide-eyed as the princess lowered herself into a _bow!_

"From one royal to another, I wish to thank you and your kingdom for all your help!" The princess said to _him!_ The words causing his face to quickly colour red, his hands immediately snapping up in front of his chest, shaking from side to side.

"A-ah! I am not a royal and you don't need to do that!-" Though whatever he'd been about to say was cut off as the _actual_ princess suddenly raised herself up. A steel glint filling her eye, one that filled him with dread as he realised he'd tried to correct a royal. The Tontatta's worries quickly taking over as he wondered what his queen would think of such a-

"Your race was here before my family, before _everyone_ else." The princess started, her words holding every last iota of his attention. "That makes _all_ of you-"

Leo's jaw dropped, his eyes widened.

"- the rightful rulers of this land." She finished, her gaze locked onto him, before he watched, transfixed, sparks filling his eyes as a princess bowed to him for the second time in his entire life.

...

(Sugar)

It was admittedly _far_ too easy to get rid of the last dwarf. His panicked expression at the sudden compliments had been followed by, a literal, gust of dust. The miniature form somehow conjuring a backdraft as he promptly hightailed it out of the area, _happy_ tears flowing from his face in the process.

Sugar spared the action another look before sighing as she promptly turned back ahead, giving the ships steadily making headway out of Dressrosa's shore a look filled with longing, her thoughts surrounding the crew she'd left in each ship, genuine worry colouring her face. Mixed with a hint of wariness at the fact her captain hadn't yet sent her any kind of signal. Her mind at the very least at peace about the fact he was, _definitely_ , safe.

And with one last glance, she promptly turned on her feet, locking gazes with the Emperor's crew and promptly made her way forward-

A startled look quickly filled her face at the sight of Straw Hat Luffy, the pirate in question having leapt from the other end towards her. A far too cheerful grin on his face, his body turning into a literal blur as he landed before her, one hand locked ontop of his head, holding his signature straw-hat in place. His feet leaving a mark on the, relatively small, wooden bridge barely holding both of them up.

"Hey, can we go get food now!?" He questioned, openly drooling.

The words quickly earning a blink of her, somewhat taken back.

"You said we can go as soon as everyone was in the ships right? _Right?_ "Luffy continued, practically jumping on his feet out of giddiness.

She blinked _again. "..._ I said if you can find any _edible_ food you were welcome to it all..." She remarked, bemusement clear across her face.

Luffy nodded his head eagerly.

"Lucky found one!"

"...One?" Sugar questioned warily, her eyes blinking rapidly.

Luffy nodded, "Yeah! He found a restaurant, with a chef and everything!"

Sugar gave the straw-hat a deadpan look. Her orders, regarding any and all interactions with the rubber-brained idiot, from her captain were _clear._ Even if, for any reason whatsoever, she thought they went _against_ herself and the rest of her crew.

Her captain had made it clear to treat Straw Hat the same as she would treat him. An order most of her crew had been vehement against, given they'd been told to do otherwise, but an order none the less.

"That... That sounds like a trap... _That has to be a trap._ It's obviously too dangerous-" She admitted, her stomach twisting, her brain running haywire as she tried to figure out who they could've possibly come across-

"It's not dangerous. The chef isn't my enemy!" Luffy remarked, deadly serious, his gaze locked with hers.

"...How do you know?" she questioned, somewhat worried _another_ potential proble-

"My enemies don't offer me free food!"

She sweatdropped, her mind briefly paying the idiot's crew-mates her condolences-

"Come on!" And without warning, Sugar promptly found rubbery arms covering her waist, her eyes widening by the second. "Wait a-" And before she could even finish, she suddenly found herself in the air, _flying._ Straw-hat's unique laughter reverberating across the clearing.

She barely managed to keep a hold of the toy, screaming all the way.

...


	20. Chapter 10 Part 2 (Arc Finale)

**_One And A Half Years Later_**  
  
A long time ago today I was having, quite possibly, the worst day of this entire life. And frankly, it only got worse from that point onwards.  
  
Of all the stupidity that encompassed it. Of all the sheer _bullshit_ that emanated out of the fact. Of all the sheer _insanity_ that accompanied it.  
  
From the first sign of trouble, which I'd handily ignored, effortlessly shown by Red-hair Shanks. The bastards ability to, and I repeat, disable devil fruits coming out of _nowhere!_  
  
To the frankly brimming _red_ flag waved by Big Mom. Right in my freaking face no less.  
  
I mean really. The moment the Big Bitch ran away should've been the moment _I_ followed in her big-ass footsteps.  
  
Not that I didn't _know_ Murphy, or whichever Microsoft paperclip copy was fucking with me, had the need to _intervene._ I was screwing around with things that should not be screwed with. Of course, not that I could hardly be freaking blamed, I hadn't actually known _exactly_ what it was I was doing, or _causing_ that ticked off the almighty keyboard in the sky.  
  
And of course, as with all muse victims, I realised what it was in the end. When it was _conveniently_ too late no less.  
  
And lo and behold, not one to let his fellows outshine him, Kaido scored the winning hat trick of the night. And before you ask, I'll tell you. I had, in my glorious wisdom, decreed that given the beast emperor's level of intellect, he had but one single task to follow.  
  
A single favour even, one I was certain he would _grace_ me with given our _decades_ of proven history working together.   
  
And yet... All the, dumb _motherfu_ \- I closed my eyes, a brief sigh escaping me. The winds howling in the distance, the waves of water catching against the edge of the ship. The four people transfixed as they stared at me. Different degrees of _shock,_ awe, fear and...   
  
Quite frankly, I didn't have a clue what Luffy was thinking and honestly I didn't really care right now. My eyes opening up quickly, locking onto _Sugar's_ , the girls body frozen, for a moment before turning towards the two petrified idiots that pushed the girl far enough to _finally_ call me.  
  
All Kaido had to do, quite literally the one _single_ thing, was ignore Straw Hat Luffy.  
  
And what does the bastard do?   
  
Take a guess-  
  
 ** _He goes straight for Straw-Hat Luffy! Oh, of all the motherfu-_**  
  
I took in another deep breath, the attempt to calm down not remotely helping.  
  
Of course, Sugar didn't help matter's whatsoever! I'd told the girl to treat Luffy like she'd treat me and _suicidal_ manoeuvres to _protect me were so not part of that!_  
  
Which with _Luffy's_ conviction to protect the _princess_ at all costs... Led to, _the bullshit._  
  
Thy name is _Bartholomew Kuma_.  
  
Add that all up and you have an absolute recipe for disaster.  
  
'Swoosh'  
  
My ears twitched at the sudden sound, my gaze locking onto the second of the aforementioned idiots, the _gilded_ man's breath exhaling far too loudly. _Tesoro's_ mouth about to open even, the dumbass _daring_ to speak-  
  
"... _This is **way**_ _above my pay-_ " To my surprise the words hadn't come from Tesoro's mouth. The devil fruit user in question blinking at having his intended words interrupted, his gaze snapping towards _Tanaka,_ the head of his security. Admittedly a little roughed up for wear.  
  
The moment Tesoro made to so much as snort in response, I promptly decided enough was enough. My voice, barely, loud enough to reach everyone in my immediate vicinity. The battered sails creaking the slightest, the ship practically unrecognisable to my eyes.  
  
" _The next unholy specimen of stardust to so much as breath wrong, I'll shove Ragnarok down their mouth breathing throats."_  
  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> And with that Arc 2 is quickly set up! The next few parts will more or less show all the build up to this scene. From all the pov's mentioned. 
> 
> Maybe not Kaido. I can do Daffy, I can't do crazy.
> 
> I am curious how many of you actually saw this coming. The fact of the matter was, quite literally, everyone had some idea of what was going to happen. The underlining point been that it involved throwing chaos at everyone. 
> 
> And by everyone, I mean everyone.
> 
> The next update/part will be a flashback/continuation of part 1 and what basically wound up going down. Though this part has enough hints to give the full picture. But yes, this does mean the time-skip did, in some way, still go through. Which frankly without it would've either involved Shanks taking him under his wing, which goes against their promise, or hoping he figures out all three haki's while screwing around like kid in the new world.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget feedback


	21. Chapter 10 Part 3 (Arc Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Set Before Ch10 Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Set Before Ch10 Part 2)
> 
> Every pov change will begin with the following detailing who and when the change is shifting to. -(Name);(Time)-

...

**_-Unknown;A few days ago(Before Cha10P1)-_ **

The rustling sound of chains fell on deaf ears. The battered jail gate, currently _guarded_ by the only uniformed soldier left, gleamed in the flickering lights. The rest of them, admittedly useless given the numerous locks of seastone currently covering the lone occupant, having left not too long ago. The guard outside frantic as he turned his gaze from and to, his alert eyes worried-

The ground visibly _shook,_ another explosion going off in the lower floors. The soon to be _executed_ warlord not letting out so much as a sound. His leaking _head_ ignored, even as the slightest bit more blood gushed out.

 _Bartholomew Kuma_ thought it rather poetic, really.

He'd settled for giving his entire body over to the World Government, _willingly_ , all for the sake of completing one last objective. One last job for his former comrades.

And how does he get repaid? For his endless years of service as Kuma the Tyrant, a warlord in his own name?

They pin the entire Marineford _mess_ on his head, despite the lack of so much as a single hint of evidence. Not even giving him so much as a cursory fix up for his part in their lost cause of a war.

They're whims as changeable as the day he'd signed up for the _glorified_ mess that it was.

Though, in truth, they'd intended to incriminate every one of the warlords involved in the war. He just had the _luck_ to be the only one within their grasps. Taking the blunt of the propaganda released-

Another explosion set off, this time from the _same_ floor. The walls shaking and shuddering as the admittedly useless grunt gulped what he likely thought his last breath.

Yes.

Bartholomew truly thought it poetic.

Here he stood, on the verge of execution, his promises ripped apart without second thought. And as if by divine intervention, it seemed he would at the very least get to witness the fall and burning of Mary Goiss.

He certainly had no whims of fancy about surviving. The current _war_ ground that Mary Goiss was, if anything, only cemented the feeling.

He doubted any of the _former_ slaves currently trying to make their ways out had any notions of rescuing him. A few even having reason to _persecute_ him given his indirect hand in resulting in their _employment._

"Everything's gone to shit... My benefits cut... Health-care lost..." The grunt outside cursed, his eyes rapidly closing and opening, a deep sigh coming out of the lone soldier. His fellows having long been re-stationed along the lower levels, their living superiors having demanded they help deal with the insurrection of _angry,_ confused and above all, determined soon to be _pirates_ of the sea. Demanded, while turning tail at the first sign of trouble.

The Marine ethic as it were.

Kuma leaned his battered head back against the barely held together wall, the sealstone cuffs grinding on his hands at the sudden jostle of movement. The grunt, _rapidly_ , turning on his feet at the sound. Wide-eyed, his hands twitching as they etched to pull the trigger.

"...Off all the places to be... Could've taken a post on the _east!"_ The grunt waffled along, his panic dying down the moment he realised there was no danger, atleast from the pirate before him.

Another explosion took off, one largely more destructive compared to the rest. The very walls surrounding the two of them _crumbling_ the slightest, masonry flying in every direction. The grunt before him cursing, almost faltering in his pace, his hands clenching onto the gun as he moved to support himself with it.

"Tch! All this just to have another public execution," The grunt barked, irritation lining his face as he steadied himself, his rhythmic pace coming back as quickly as it had left. "Can't bloody well learn from their mistakes!" He finished, shaking his head all the-

Kuma's head, slowly, turned towards the sudden creaking. The sound coming from the only entrance to the block. The soldier's response, compared to him, taking a far more expressive approach. Clear relief emanating from him at the sight of the gate (Not his cell's of course) opening. Another soldier, from the looks of it, entering. This one, unlike the standard uniform before him, clad in a Marine Haori, the words _'Executioner'_ blazoned along the back. The hood, barely covering the strangers face as was custom.

The soldier in question, on sight of the clearly superior officer, more or less leapt towards the other. Relief still showing through as he promptly got into a salute, a few feet away.

Kuma didn't so much as raise an eyebrow as he watched on, disinterest showing through his face as he realised it was finally time. The superior officer, ignoring the grunt completely, simply made his way towards him. Time been of the essence as it were. The thought itself promptly followed by a rather rapid series of explosions. The ground visibly shaking for a few seconds before once again letting up.

Holding back another sigh, one filled with emotions he couldn't truly decipher in the moment, Kuma truly resigned himself to being the governments next piece of propaganda-

"The age of Piracy-" A deep voice echoed out, startling the 'Tyrant' for a moment. Confusion seeping through as he failed to recognise the voice. Realisation dawning on him as he realised some sort of modulator was at work. The grunt on the other hand doing a much better job at concealing his own sudden surprise. Seemingly just as bemused.

"-is over," His executioner continued, taking slow mechanical steps towards his cell. "The era of control-"

The stranger took a few more steps towards him, the flickering lights not helping him get an idea of who the man was.

"-lifted," Another step. The grunt from earlier's nervous expression suddenly showing through, his hands stilling the slightest as they held onto his weapon.

"A vacuum of chaos-" With a few more steps, the 'Executioner' reached his position just outside his cell.

"-has taken over," One single hand snaked out of from under the marines Haori, latching onto the gate before them.

Kuma's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open like a fish as he listened on for some strange reason, his attention far more alert then it had been in _years._

"Won't you help me, pay for your justice-"

The grunt from earlier quickly seemed to realise something was up, the uniformed soldier immediately starting to make his way towards the two of them.

"- _And steer this rift of chaos towards a bright new dawn-_ " The stranger continued. The grunt's mouth opening to follow, a complaint on his lips before the veil lifted.

"-Kuma?" The hood covering the stranger fell down to reveal-

"Nope. Not today. Just- _ **no!"**_ The grunt _immediately_ stated, not so much as giving the two of them a by your leave as he turned on the spot and _ran._

-Monkey D. Dragon.

...

**-Vegapunk; _Unknown_ -**

...

 _"That little stain!"_ Vegapunk cursed, his hands going through his hair, panic written across his face as he ran the numbers over in his head. Parameters going through every possible scenario before him. The red flags almost ominous as he himself wondered what the pirate in question had done now. He turned a look over towards the chair he'd thrown against his wall, it's broken state bringing a sigh out of him.

He couldn't afford to be wasteful these days.

"He's unbalancing the powers-"

Parameters beeped in agreement, it's eyes changing from flags to the led lighting he'd installed when he'd made the piece of machinery.

"As if Marineford wasn't enough! I had to cancel one of my projects because of him!"

The Devil Fruit powered machine beeped once again, it's cheek earning a twitch out of it's creator.

With another audible curse, he promptly settled down into fixing the broken chair, his mind warring with itself as it wondered what a _Dragon_ dominant world entailed...

If Morgan's was to be believed, and given the bird had no reason to lie when he thought none listened, then Joker's plan truly did entail hurting the Yonko side of the balance, his work with the World Government having neared it's completion.

Given all he'd had left, involved the revelry, something he'd _warned_ the marines off. An action he'd never before once did, nor considered.

Joker was the very _first_ to have pushed far too many of his buttons.

From destroying any chance of Marine dominance, and a veritable increase in his resources, during the war... To killing a marine admiral. _With Ramen._

To killing one of _his_. He'd killed one of the few _acquaintances_ he'd enjoyed the company of... An admiral in his own right...

_With. Ramen._

The very thought threatened to send him over the bend. And if the situation wasn't as critical as it currently was, he might've indulged in his whims.

Vegapunk sighed, his focus turning pointed as he edged himself back into another seat, his hands mechanically moving as they fidgeted with the machinery spread before him.

"Parameters, odds of Joker," The machine couldn't recall who Doflamingo was,"turning his attention to the Revolutionaries," He idly remarked, his right hand shooting to the side as if it were a snake, grabbing hold of the hidden drink-

" _Negligible,_ " The mechanical voice echoed, earning another sigh out of the scientist.

Vegapunk turned around, intended to take a long gulp of his, rather disgusting, drink. The marine cuts, nearing _half_ of what he'd originally contracted, hitting him like a truck. Before Parameters _lit_ up once again, information coming through from-

_Morgans._

Vegapunk felt dread build up in the pit of his stomach, his expression turning _furious._

"What's that little stain done this time..." He grit through his teeth, Parameter's led light blinking as it confirmed the question, it's robot-like voice changing to match the bird in question.

" _Big Mom. Ran. Away-"_ The quoted words cut off.

Vegapunk blinked, his ears ringing as he took in the information. Information that would, at the very least, injure the Emperors of the Sea's image for the next half a decade, if not longer. Which would in turn... Only further _Dragon's_ reach-

He froze, his gaze locking onto Parameter's, the robot's eyes lighting up red, the tell-tale sign of it's replication of Haki. _It's recalculating... Why is it recalcul- Jokers plan_ needed _Big Mom..._

Which only brought the better question out... Vegapunk's fingers twitched, the urge to pick up and call the nearby snail increasing. What does a Joker do, when his plans _don't_ align.

The man's chaos had gauraenteed that, _chaos._ But the fact of the matter was, at the very least, with it on course, it meant there was atleast one person who knew where it was supposed to head. Which meant that, in some form or way, it could be _expected._

Even if that person was _Doflamingo,_ it promised the hints of a safety net... And with that gone...

Vegapunk's breath hitched, Parameter's eyes dimming down, the robot sagging the slightest, it's voice muffled.

" _Revolutionaries_ spotted heading for Dressrosa, travelling through -Error- Warlord -Error-" He really had to fix that particular bug... "Bartholomew Kuma,"

"... _Which_ Revolutionaries?"

Parameter's dull stare back towards him didn't bode too well for the scientist. Though _what_ Dragon might've possibly wanted interfering in something that, if left alone, would only guarantee him more power over the board-

And then the final bomb dropped as he realised exactly what it was Dragon was going for.

The one thing that could possibly outweigh _any_ potential benefit.

And without skipping a beat, Vegapunk immediately snatched the top of the snail beside him. The line going through without a hitch. The screen before him lighting up as it showed him the highest office of the world government, his audience's surprised reaction not mattering in the least.

"Vegapunk?-"

"Revolutionaries. Hobi Hobi No Mi. _Dressrosa."_ He interrupted one of the five elders, not giving them the chance to respond as he closed the link.

...

**-Sugar; current(Continues directly from 'Part 1')-**

...

Sugar trudged on ahead, her gaze focused on Straw Hat Luffy. The grinning buffoon currently _marching_ , movement and all, towards the supposed restaurant. Her mind running as it tried to figure exactly _what_ was going on, the Young Master's advice echoeing through every few steps. Her eyes narrowing the slightest as she shifted her focus towards finding a suitable excuse for what ever it was she was about to walk into. The unknown as it were, rather unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

Withholding a sigh, the pirate promptly sped up, catching up to the eager captain. Her gaze scouting over the area they'd just entered. Her mind for a moment going blank as it registered their likely destination.

One of Kaido's hotspots. Some of the best food in the country no less. Run by _pirates,_ for pirates.

Currently however, it should've been closed. Given she'd toyed the owner of the establishment.

Her focus quickly tuned out the sudden thoughts, having reached said restuerent. The hat shaped building, a chef's hat at that, coming into view. It's Wild-West styled door swinging open.

...

Sugar had to hold in the urge not to twitch as she stared at the _chef_ in question. Her earlier worries having disappeared entirely. Even if apprehension, worry for human kind and a mild sense of wariness replaced them. All around her, the Red-hair pirates spread out, each taking a seat and table to themselves. Incoherent babble and laughter filling the hall.

Though the relief at having her true _captain_ nearby helped, she couldn't help but wonder what he'd been thinking. She idly took a few steps into the establishment, towards the chef in question. Though she gave Luffy's direction a glance. The Straw Hat himself heading straight for the biggest table, his focus on the veritable feast on top of it. Though the mountain of food was slowly been devoured by _one_ of the Yonko's crew mates.

Sugar almost missed a step, her eyes widening the slightest, her urge to throttle the _morons_ rising as she palmed her face. The sniper, having noticed her expression, promptly started _laughing._

 _"_ See! Told you we got the right ones!" Yassop roared, between his hands a few _very_ dangerous toys. Toys that really, in her honest opinion, should've been locked in a chest and thrown into the deepest part of the sea.

Sugar spared _Kaido's_ commanders a brief look before shaking her head and resuming her walk to the chef. Her captain as silent as ever as he watched the scene play out, amusement filling his _uncovered_ eyes. The disgraceful tattoo plain for all to see. Though, at the very least, her captain hadn't dared risk putting them all in danger. As he'd elected to cover the rest of his, now that she noticed it, somewhat physically _different,_ face entirely in bandages, a tattered _marine_ cloak covering the rest of his body, his blonde hair barely peaking out from under the layers of the wrongly used first-aid care.

Pica was going to have a fit. That much she was certain of.

"I didn't doubt that! I asked you why you thought it'd be a good idea to collect them in the first place!"

"Hey princess!" A _drunk_ Shank's suddenly called out, his voice cutting off whatever retort the sniper had prepared, peaking his head from behind the mountain of food, a goofy grin on his face as he held onto a staggeringly large cup.

Sugar blinked, briefly halting in her step as she turned towards the emperor. Her bemused-

"Thanks for the food! And drink!"

"..." Sugar stared at the utterly carefree emperor, unsure how to respond, for a second more, her mind wondering how it was possible he'd managed to gain such a dangerous reputation. Enough to be considered one of the four most powerful pirates in the sea and yet be... Idly turning her gaze back towards _her_ captain. The silent pirate staring at her, amusement still lighting his features as he feigned to wash a dish.

"Right..."

"I told you! We've got _at least_ three billion beli on this table!" Yassop answered, beli signs covering his eyes. The look sending the gorging Straw hat into another laughing fit.

"By that logic, we might as well just take the damn Yonko himself..." Benn Beckman replied, the man in the process of lighting another cigar.

"We considered it, Shanks said no,"

And with that the 'princess' promptly turned back towards the chef, giving her captain an affectionate look, one followed by a questioning one as she wondered, the urge to ask almost overwhelming her enough to break protocol.

If Doflamingo wanted to speak, he would've made a sound by now. Which... Likely meant he wanted silence, from himself at the very least. The where and when he'd gotten his current marine outfit at the back of her mind.

Likely because... And frankly the biggest issue in all of this was the ridiculous, glaringly _obvious_ fake moustache on his face.

Currently stuck onto the _bandages_ covering her captain's face...

She tipped her head the slightest, her gaze lowering as she thanked him for his hospitality. Her captain not skipping a beat as he returned the silent gesture, before to her surprise, turning on his feet and star-

Sugar froze on the spot, her eyes widening as she stared at the emblazoned _R,_ stitched to the scruff of the marine cloak. Her mind connecting the dots, the urge to gulp held down as she turned on her feet and started on towards the Emperor's table.

Her next order, finally, clear enough. And lo and behold, Red-hair didn't disappoint. The first question on his lips as she reached them-

"So, who was that? Not every day you see a marine _actually_ working for the civvies."

Holding in the urge to snort at the man's words, Sugar promptly settled down, her aura _screaming_ peaceful to the Haki-proficient in the hall. A fact that seemed to set them all in _ease._ The emperor, genuinely smiling as he stared at her admittedly cheerful face.

And without a wasted second, she started spinning the modified tale of Donquixote Doflamingo's marine brother and how he'd _survived_.

...

**-Doflamingo-**

...

Sugar's butchered story of _Rosinante_ had started off in canon territory. The 'princess' choosing the moment _Law_ had met him for the first time.

I barely spared the crying few, Shanks for _whatever_ reason had a large beer glass covering his expression, all pirates in their own right, earnestly listening to the story, Luffy of course included.

The in door straw-hat wearing captain was barely a few feet away from me, on the other side of the bar. His rubber head turned a complete 180 towards Sugar.

My attention, as it were, was currently focused on making one of the few recipes I'd learned in the last world. Before unceremoniously crashing the Marineford party.

Luffy, after 'accidentally' finishing the last dish by himself without sharing, elected to move away from the main table. So as not to do it again, of course.

Sugar thankfully didn't freak out over my ability to cook. The woman electing to ignore it entirely, though her deadpan expression regarding it was almost unsettling.

Smacking Luffy's hand away, 'Don't be rude.' I signed, for the first time since putting on the fake-moustached cover ( _Aizen Sosuke_ was a tutor from hell) towards the aloof captain.

I couldn't very well speak, now could I? Very few who'd known the younger Donquixote knew he wasn't in fact a mute...

Still to my surprise, the fact I _could_ use sign language in the first place startled Sugar _and_ Shanks much more than my ability to seemingly cook.

Sugar, admittedly was understandable. Doflamingo didn't seem the type to bother learning the language, and she certainly had a better understanding than anyone else here.

Shanks... I wasn't really sure on.

The thought that perhaps he'd met the blonde himself before did make itself known... Though I doubted it.

"Sorry." Luffy, who I was certain hadn't turned his head back around towards me and so couldn't have possible seen the language (I was pretty sure he didn't know it in the first place) replied without missing a beat.

'No you're not.' I signed again, this time paying attention to see if it was a fluke or Oda-bul-

"You're right."

I blinked, wondering how the idiot was doing it- Focusing my gaze back down on the near-complete dish, I held in the urge to twitch at the empty plate. Luffy's _bawling_ face uninterrupted, even as he blatantly chewed in front of me.

What even _was_ he?

...

 _Rolling_ my eyes, broom in hand, I (failed at) swept a path towards the restuerents door. Idly noting Sugar get up from her seat, likely to get a refill while she waited for the Red-hair pirates to settle down.

I was admittedly more interested in the group of strangers currently trying to, and successfully, cloud their presence. Intent on sneaking in.

I do _not_ recall opening the island up for so many strangers.

I mentally counted five just outside, even if I was certain at least one of them was electing to stay back.

Reaching the door, I idly glanced towards Sugar, intent on telling her to prepare-

I blinked, my eyes thankfully not showing anything, idly wondering when Sugar had changed seats- Red-hair's lone arm wrapped around her shoulder almost _protect-_

_"Princess, that was a beautiful story... But I want you to be honest with me-"_

Fully turning to face the alert Yonko, one who had moments earlier looked completely intoxicated.

" _What, and I want you to be specific, does Joker have over you?"_

Of course, that was the moment the door behind me was suddenly pushed ajar.

"Yo! _Luf-"_ _Sabo_ 's voice filtered through, the young man's voice hitching the moment his gaze landed on the marine coat on my back.

"Shi- _Set up! We've been set up!-"_ He yelled off, immediately back-stepping out of the resuterant.

This, quite frankly, couldn't get any _better._

_..._

I locked gazes with the Yonko- even as Sabo's posse who I didn't have a _clue_ on in regards to identity all surrounded the main entrance. Well, all but who I assumed was Koala.

-and continued sweeping the floor.

Benn Beckman, right beside Red-hair himself, buried his face in his hands.

Luffy, of course, chose that moment to rocket past me. Crashing through the main entrance, his yell thankfully _not_ effecting my string-made body in the slightest. Even as most of the drunk pirates around me all covered their ears. I could make out inchoerents streams of Luffy echo through the entrance. His previous bawling seemed to intensify.

Not that I could blame him. Brat's had a hell of a month.

While Shanks, to his own surprise, suddenly found himself getting _yelled_ at by Sugar. The woman/child shrugged off the man's arm, pinning him with a glare.

" _What are you talking about!?"_

"Eh- _huh?"_

" _You said Joker was dead!"_

I held in the urge to whistle the moment Shanks turned back towards me, a confused look to his face.

"Oi Sabo don't worry, he's a tired marine!" Luffy's voice finally started making sense.

" _Retired!"_ Sugar snapped back, turning away from the confused Yonko. Locking gazes with me for a second, sheer panic showed in her eyes. The Revolutionary strangers admittedly not a good sign for her- _Or me for that matter,_ at least under any other circumstance.

On-Luffy's good side, of course, been the current circumstance. I sincerely doubted the straw-hat would turn against either of us any time soon. Nor let his brother in all but blood do the same...

Still, had to admit, the fact she was going so far above and beyond made her by far one the best underlings I've ever had.

Noticing my deadpan expression, thankfully, prompted her to simply ignore the commotion outside. _"Well!?"_ Sugar crossed her arms, turning back towards Shanks as she did. " _He's dead right!?"_

Shanks blinked at the question, idly scratching the back of his head. "Well... We're not really sure-"

" _What do you mean you're not sure!?"_

I turned my attention from the two, stopping my sweeping as a shadow covered half of me from behind. Turning around and lowering my gaze, my eyes met a pair of goggles attached to orange hair, covered up in a dark coat, likely to hide any assets. The woman, after ogling the panicking Yonko in the bar, calmly turned her gaze towards me. Her head tilted the slightest at the sight of the fake moustache on my face.

I watched, with disinterest, as the woman calmly removed said moustache.

"Could you remove the bandages?" She questioned.

With a shrug, I released the hold on them, albeit making a show of doing so with my hands. The bandages covering my face fell without a hitch. Allowing the woman a complete look. My mind idly noting it had gone completely quiet at the Yonko's table.

I watched, almost amused, as the woman reached a single a finger out towards my configured face (To resemble Rosinanate, of course), likely to check for any kind of effect. Her expression wavering as she took in the scar over my eye.

"...I see, thank you." She stopped, just before finding out the truth for herself and instead watched as I wrapped the bandages around my head again. The woman patiently waited to put the moustache back on, herself, before she turned on the spot and calmly walked out of the restaurant.

I held in the urge to _laugh_ out loud the moment I heard her start chewing off _Sabo_ on the wrong location. Three single words that didn't help the Yonko in the slightest.

" _That's not Joker!"_

"...That's not possible..." Shanks remarked, almost resigned as he settled back onto his seat.

And to that I said nothing, instead electing to continue my sweeping.

"...You still haven't answered my question..." Sugar remarked, pointedly.

And truly, that was the moment that I finally caught a glimpse of it. The light at the end of the tunnel as it were. For Benn Beckman finally dared to ask the one question I _'_ d been waiting for. To give Sugar the opening she needed.

"Why is Joker's death so important? Shouldn't you be more worried about the Yonko in your castle?"

"..." Sugar chewed on her lips as she feigned consideration. Her gaze fleeting to and from the table before her.

Luffy, in much more control of his emotions, chose that moment to push the door open. Sabo, _Koala?_ And the three I didn't have a clue on right behind him-

"When I put the Yonko's crew under my power... There were some conditions that needed to be met... And as long as Joker's dead... They can't be-"

Shanks, to my surprise, was the first one to get it. Beckman practically on his heels- Though both admittedly too late.

I held in the urge to grin as I dramatically stopped sweeping. My power, albeit as silenced as possible, practically hummed.

The Ito-Ito No Mi was about to break devil fruit history.

"Did we leave anyone-" Shanks started to question, even as he grabbed onto the three billion beli collection of toys (Kaido's commanders) mess before his crew's sniper.

I more or less felt the drain on my willpower, my haki likely down for some time as mounds of strings formed together. Far away from this establishment, rather in the 'empty' castle on the hill.

I held in the urge to wince as I felt a _pounding_ headache start to form, the technique not remotely as refined as I'd hoped. The toy in Sugar's hands, it's eyes at any rate, seemed to dim even more of life. Naught but a hint of Doflamingo's and I's soul left in it.

A point of return as it were.

Akin to my own body, more or less feeling the moment Dofllamingo's voice disappeared, the strings in the castle collected together and form another. The majority of Doflamingo's soul shoved in as planned.

Of course, the one stipulation was that Doflamingo's _'body'_ was heavily dependant on the existence of my current one. Meaning should he be vaporised from existence, his soul would immediately return here, as opposed to the toy itself. And should my body break apart, his would immediately follow.

The biggest down-side been that Haki was near on as much as three times harder to use. _Conquerors_ was out of the question. Any attempt to overdo it would land with everything back into the toy, _in the best of scenarios_.

His one job in the matter?

To stop Kaido from _immediately_ rampaging the moment he 'woke' up. Sugar's devil fruit, admittedly, had a terrible weakness when it came to waking allies up and hoping they follow through with a plan.

Given the moment Kaido got his vices back, he'd forget _everything_ to do with Doflamingo. And given his level of knowledge on the matter, he was just as likely to forget who _Joker_ was too.

In truth, the only reason Sugar had managed to effect the Yonko in the first place was entirely due to the fact he'd been in the worst hangover of his life. And who knew when that was going to end?

...


End file.
